Maybe I'm Amazed
by Lady Lilybell
Summary: Her friends gone, Ginny, suffers from nightmares. Acting on impulse for once in her life she finds her life intertwined with a grieving and deeply changed Lucius Malfoy. Will her past destroy her before she gets a chance at true love ?
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was over, Voldemort was dead, The wizarding world was free. It had come at a terrible cost, so many dead. Ginevra weasley walked through the destroyed remains of what used to be The great hall. The statues were broken, the walls were crumbling and the floor was covered in the dead and injured.

"Ginny" She heard her mother's voice from across the hall. Ginny turned, her green eyes brimming with tears as she ran towards her mother and father. She embraced them both in a hug so tight they could hardly breath.

"Mom, Dad. I'm so happy I found you. I feared the worst." She said sobbing.

Her father lightly stroked her hair. "Shh honey it's alright." She pulled away to look at her father.

"Where are the others ?"

Her mother and father exchanged a look.

"All weasley's and Hermione are alive so are luna and neville. Tonks and Lupin didn't make it, They found severus in the shrieking shack, They were able to heal him."

" Where's Harry ?" Nobody said anything.

" Harry's...left" Her father said.

"What do you mean...left ?" She asked looking back and forth between her mother and father.

" He left this note." Mrs. Malfoy handed her a piece of parchment. Ginny took it and opened it.

Dearest Ginny,

By the time you read this I hope to be far away. I need some time to just be normal and I can't do that in England, maybe not in any wizarding community. Ron and Hermione feel the same way. Don't worry we will stick together.

I don't really know where I am going. I know we broke things off a year ago, And I want you to know that I am so glad we decided to stay close.

I know you don't need another big brother but that is what I feel like. I know you will understand my decision, you always have understood me best. I was hoping you could plead my case to the others. We don't know when we will be back when we get settled we'll write you.

Before I left I transfered twenty five thousand galleons to your parents. Please make them use it for themselves. There is no way I can express my gratitude towards them but this is a start.

Please don't be mad at Hermione and Ron for leaving with me. We all just need a little normalcy in our lives. We are going to look for Hermione's parents in australia first.

Take care of yourself Ginbug.

Love

Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"They're gone" She whispered. Her parents nodded.

" Can you blame them, for wanting to go" Ginny shook her head. What was she going to do without them ?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Life according to Ginny

Ginny Weasley opened the door the small flat in Godric's Hallow and flopped down on the sofa. It had been a long, first day. Ginny had just been signed to be chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies. Ginny had thought she was in pretty good shape, that is until she started training today. Their couch Oliver was nothing short of a slave driver. After being injured while playing for the chudley cannons Oliver was offered the roll as manager for the harpies .

Ginny allowed herself to sit on the sofa for 5 minutes until she realized she was laying on her new couch in sweaty muddy quidditch robes.

Ginny had received a huge signing bonus for joining the team, allowing her to move out of the seedy neighborhood she insisted on living in and into a much nicer place.

Ginny's flat was small for someone who recently became a professional quidditch player. On the third floor of a five story building it had one bedroom and bathroom. It was cozy and not lavishly furnished. Ginny preferred to live simply.

She dragged her sore body to the bathroom and stripped off her dirty clothes and letting the hot water run over her body. After a thorough wash she stepped out, put on her jammies and fell into bed.

The best thing about being a quidditch star was that she only worked every other day so Ginny woke up around noon the next day and made her way to Diagon Ally to get new robes. She decided now she could afford it, she also deserved it.

Walking down the cold streets of Diagon Ally Ginny pulled her coat tight around her body, Her hair wiping around her face. She was headed to Madam Malkins when something caught her eye.

The display in a jewelry store that Ginny had never stepped foot in. Ginny never really minded growing up without much money, She loved her family. She had trained herself not to want new things and was having trouble convincing herself that now she didn't have to go without.

The window held a large display of various items on black velvet making the diamonds and other gems sparkle in the autumn sunlight.

Ginny's eyes found a simple star link drop necklace, In the middle of the dropped star was a small diamond. Ginny stood there staring at the necklace, She had came to buy herself something but simply could not justify buying a necklace that expensive.

" I guess you can afford it now" Came a deep voice from behind her, looking up Ginny saw the reflection of Lucius malfoy standing behind her. In fact his proximity to her was startling.

She wiped around and looked up to meet his cold eyes, Only they were not so cold this time. Ginny had not seen him since the final battle, She knew he lost his wife that night and after turning over evidence on Voldemorts entire inner circle was granted clemency after only serving a month in Azkaban.

" Mr. Malfoy you startled me." She said throwing a glance sideways and fidgeting nervously.

" My apologies. Are you going to purchase it with your generous signing bonus ?"

"No, I can't justify spending that amount of money on one item. If you'll excuse me." She side stepped him and started off down the street. He was keeping up with her pace when she suddenly stopped and turned to him.

" Is there a reason you're following me ?" She asked annoyed.

" I merely sought to have a conversation with my new chaser." Her face contorted in confusion.

" I guess they didn't tell you I bought the team shortly before you were hired." He said flashing the Malfoy smirk.

" Why ?" She blurted out. He shrugged. Ginny threw her arms in the air.

"Of course there's no reason. I'm talking to a Malfoy you buy things because you can." She began walking again but Lucius grabbed her arm to stop her.

" Have tea with me and I'll tell you the real reason." He said.

"I don't care that much." Ginny thought she saw his face flash a sign of hurt. Then she realized she was being rube for not real reason and sighed heavily.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. Tea would be nice." They walking to Madam Puddyfoots tea shop and sat at a small table in the corner.

Lucius returned to the table with two cups of tea. They looked at each other for a moment. Lucius noticed she was no longer the little girl he had seen at hogwarts. She was tall and curvy with her red hair falling onto her shoulders. He had noticed her undeniably gorgeous legs and full breasts. Noticing his stare she shifted nervously in her seat before speaking.

" So how did you know I got a large signing bonus, I didn't think they released the specifics of my contract."

" They didn't, It was my idea to sign you."

"Wha...Why" She stammered.

" I knew how good you were in school, When I entered into negotiations to buy the team they told me that Katie Bell was pregnant ..." He was cut off by Ginny's squeal.

"Kate is pregnant I didn't know that. She must so happy." Ginny said animatedly. She looked at Lucius' disinterested face. "Right sorry. continue."

"Anyway she had to quit and I suggested you. Apparently they thought it was a good idea."

"And why exactly did you decide to buy an women's quidditch team ?"

Lucius leaned back in his chair thinking before he began to speak.

" It was Draco's idea actually. He wanted me to invest in it for some time. Also narsissa always enjoyed it. I thought it...I don't know."

" You thought it would help keep her close to you, like if you do something she loves, she will be with you." Ginny finished.

" Silly I know." He said sipping his tea.

"No, not silly at all. I was very close with my grandmother growing up, she taught me how to crochet. I don't like it, I screw it up more often then not, but can't stop myself from trying anyway now that she is gone."

Lucius shifted in his chair. Ginny could tell he was becoming uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going.

" So how did your first practice go ?"

Ginny groaned at the memory. " I thought I was in good shape. After yesterday I see I was wrong."

" You're crazy. You are in great shape." Ginny gave him an awkward smile.

"The team really needs a good chaser. I'm glad they finally have one just don't go getting pregnant." Lucius seemed to realize the bluntness of his statement.

"I'm sorry ginevra that was inappropriate. I apologize ."

"Its ok. I grew up with 6 brothers I'm used to inappropriate comments." She said lightening the mood. Lucius chuckled before adding " I suppose you are."

"Just for the record.... Children are not in my immediate future." She said finishing her tea.

"Thats good to know, you should have a long career ahead of you. You're very talented."

" Thank you and thank you for the tea, but I really must be going." Ginny said standing, Lucius did as well walking her out of the tea shop

"Thank you, for your company. Good luck in the first game. I'm sure I'll be seeing you." He said he picked up her right hand and placed a small kiss on the back of her hand before turning and walking away.

Ginny stood there a moment staring after him. Did she really just have a pleasant conversation with Lucius Malfoy. He had been kind and flattering. Snapping herself out of her contemplation she headed back towards the dress shop.

That night before going to bed Ginny's mind kept returning to Lucius. He was definatly different, Ginny heard from plenty of people that he had supposedly "changed" but she had not believed it until now. Ginny lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling, images of a certain blond in her head.

" Stop thinking about him" She yelled out loud to herself before getting up and taking a sleeping potion.

**My very first attempt at fan fiction please read and review !**


	3. Letting Go

Chapter 2

Ginny's second practice was not as bad as her first. She was starting to bond with the girls on the team, Ginny had not really had a good girlfriend since Hermione had split.

" Ginny, amazing practice ! keep up the excellent work." Oliver said patting her on the back as the team filed into the locker room to shower.

"Thanks Oliver."

"Get a good nights sleep before the big game saturday, and don't be nervous." Ginny flopped tiredly down on the bench in front of her locker.

"Hey Ginny, some of us are going to grab some dinner and a few drinks, care to join us ?" Carrie asked.

Carrie was the teams seeker. Ginny had not seen a seeker so good since Harry. Carrie always caught the snitch.

"Yea sure that sounds fun."

"Great, get changed and we're gonna head to the Three Broomsticks."

Ginny used this opportunity to get to know the rest of the girls. They were all really nice to her. They all sat talking for hours while they had dinner.

Ginny was listening to Sara tell her story of her first professional game when the door to the Three Broomsticks opened and a tall blonde caught her eye.

Impeccably dressed as always, She couldn't take her eyes off his tall figure, her eyes followed him as he made his way to the bar. Sara turned to see what Ginny was staring at.

"Our generous benefactor." She said turning back to the group.

" Have you met him yet" She asked Ginny. This seemed to snap her our of her trance.

"Yes actually, I saw him yesterday in Diagon Ally."

"Well they say he is like a different person since he lost his wife. I heard he donated a generous amount of money to St. Mongo's, The fund to rebuild Hogwarts and to help the magical orphanage. All in the name of his late wife."

" Really ? I didn't know all that. Though he did seem different. I always got the feeling he didn't even like his wife." Ginny replied.

" I dated Draco for a short time, He told me that he was desperately in love with her. The marriage was arranged but after she had Draco they were actually happy, they just didn't show it in public, by that time they were already in deep with you know who." Carrie finished.

Lucius spotted his team and was walking over to the table, his eyes locked with Ginny's.

" Ladies, Good evening."

They each said their hellos.

" Are we going to win this saturday."

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, Count on it." Replied Carrie.

"Thats what I like to hear." Just then the waitress brought over the teams bill but before she even put it down on the table lucius took it.

"Please allow me." They all thanked him in unison, finished their wine and dispersed for the evening. The other girls left, ginny went to the bathroom a little tipsy from all the wine. When she returned Lucius was sitting at the recently vacated table.

Ginny walked over to the table to get her forgotten purse.

"Miss Weasley care to join me for a drink ?" Lucius asked. Ginny contemplated his offer.

"I really shouldn't I'm already a little tipsy."

" I'll make sure you get home safely." Ginny bit her lip and looked around and dropping into the seat opposite him. He ordered two more glasses of wine.

The waitress brought the wine and Ginny nervously took a large sip.

"Sooo was there something you wished to speak to me about ?"

Lucius shrugged "Just wanted to see how you were getting on with the other girls."

"They are very nice"

" What do you do when you are not with the team ?" He asked.

Ginny shrugged lazily " lots of stuff, I have several nieces and nephews, I visit mom. I like to read."

" Tell me, Why are you not married carting around several little potters by now ?" He asked.

" I'm only 23"

"Yes but you were the object of Potter's affection were you not ?"

" We broke things off a long time ago, I haven't seen him in 4 years. Why the hell am I discussing this with you." She downed the rest of her wine and made to leave.

" I didn't mean to offend you. Let me see you home." He said.

" No I can go myself." She said ripping her arm from his grasp.

"Ginny you're completely pissed." He said taking her hand and pulling her out the door. She wasn't really in any place to argue she was in fact drunk.

" Where do you live ?" He asked

" Godric's Hallow. Really lucius I'm not that bad I can make it home."

"I know dear but you see this is really for my benefit, If I don't know that you are home safe I won't be able to sleep tonight and I have a very important meeting tomorrow." She looked at him suspiciously.

" Alright Dad" She said mocking her concerned behavior. His face scrunched up in disapproval.

" Please don't think of me as your father." He wrapped an arm around her small waist and apperated them to the front of her apartment.

" How should I think of you ?" She asked leaning her back on the door behind her.

He shrugged. " A friend" He moved a piece of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Letting go of her inhibitions Ginny threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He was an amazing kisser just like she expected. She continued the kiss and she could feel him kissing back until he pulled her arms from around his neck and pulled away.

"Your drunk Ginny. I don't want you to do something you will come to regret." He kissed her hand and disaperated on the spot.


	4. What I want

Chapter 3

What I Want

" Ginny ? Hello earth to Ginny" Oliver finally snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Sorry, What were you saying." She asked.

" I was just going to tell you not to be nervous." He responded.

"Oh right, I'm not nervous" She said as the team began to file out onto the field as there names were announced. Ginny knew her parents would want to see he first match so she conveniently arranged for a trip to Paris for 10 days to celebrate their anniversary. The pressure was already on her to prove that she is worth her pay check. She didn't want her family watching, She was nervous enough knowing Lucius Malfoy was in the owners box. Why did she have to kiss him. She was utterly humiliated when she woke up and remembered what happened. Now she was going to be spending a fair amount of energy figuring out how to avoid him.

The whole game was a complete blur to Ginny. They had been playing for 3 straight hours before she saw the coveted streak of gold fly by the goal post. She sped toward the other end of the pitch as fast as she could. She had a good head start before the other seeker realized what was happening and by that time Ginny was within inches of the snitch. She scooted up on her broom and reach out her left hand, her fingers closing around the golden ball.

Before she knew it the whole to was streaking towards her as she landed. She was showered with congratulations and hugs. She tiredly made her way to the locker room to change.

" Hey Ginny are you up for the victory party ?" Sara asked

" Oh I don't know I'm exhausted." She said

"Oh come on its gonna be really nice. Lucius rented out the back room at that new wizarding restaurant, I don't remember the name but it's fancy ! and Open bar !" Sara exclaimed. As much as she didn't want to see lucius she knew it was important to not distance herself from the team. And it was her first victory after all.

" Ok sure, I'll go for a little." She said.

"Great, well hit the shower and we will all head over together."

Thirty minutes later all the Harpies were headed into Mystic, The hottest new restaurant in Hogsmeade. To Ginny's great relief there were a ton of people there. Family and friends of the quidditch organization.

Lucius spotted Ginny as soon as she entered with the rest of the team. She was wearing a high-neck halter dress accented with a keyhole above a wide Empire waist, sparkling with sequins and beads in a deep wine color with matching shoes. Her long firey curls laying softly on her shoulders.

"Ginny I love that dress." Carrie said before they entered the restaurant.

Ginny and the girls headed for the bar and had a few shot of fire whiskey to celebrate. Whenever Ginny saw lucius look at her she quickly averted her eyes and when he made his way over to her she quickly maneuvered in the other direction.

Ginny had just made herself a plate of food and was heading to the table her friends occupied when she saw Lucius coming towards her. This time she was not fast enough as he jumped in her path.

" Hello Ginevra."

"Mr. Malfoy" She said side stepping him starting back to the table.

" You're avoiding me." He said walking beside her.

" My friends are waiting for me."

Lucius looked over to the table to see the girls all laughing and talking animatedly.

" I think they can spare you a moment." He said as his arms encircled her waist and he pulled her into the tiny hall that lead to a fire exit, She was still holding her plate of food.

" You look beautiful tonight, and you played amazing today."

" Thank you." She responded stiffly. She tried to leave but his hands were still on her waist.

"I have to go." She said quickly.

He leaned into her ear and whispered.

" I don't want you to." She shivered at the feel of his breath on her ear. When he leaned in to kiss her she panicked and grabbed a potato from her plate and shoved it in her mouth.

When he pulled back she quickly mumbled something about being starving and hurried back to her table.

She quickly finished her meal at the table with her friends completely aware that Lucius was staring at her.

" Well girls this has been fun but I'm beat so I'll say good night." She bid goodbye to her friends and made her way to get her wrap but noticed that Lucius was standing nearby so she decided she could live without it one night and went home.

After striping off her dress and taking a shower ginny put on a pair of harry's old sweat pants and quidditch tee, threw her hair up in a messy bun and brushed her teeth.

While she was brushing her teeth there was a knock at the door. Assuming it was one or more of her brothers coming to talk about the game she answered the door in her sloppy clothes, messy hair with her tooth brush hanging out of her mouth.

When she opened the door it wasn't Fred and George like she expected, It wasn't even Bill who constantly dropped by to make sure the wards were up on her apartment.

" Wha ar yoo oing ere " She asked through a mouth full of toothpaste.

" Charming, But I can't understand you" Lucius responded taking in her choice of clothing. The pants laying low on her hips and the jersey falling down one of her shoulders.

Ginny removed the toothbrush from her mouth and hiked the shirt back up her shoulder and stepping aside to let him in. She led him into her living room.

"Sit" She said before walking into the bathroom and rinsing her mouth out.

She returned to the living room making a point of not sitting next to him on the couch instead she curled up in the recliner across from him.

"So" she said raising her eyebrows. "Why are you here ?"

He leaned forward to hand her something.

"You forgot your wrap."

" Thank you" She said taking it from him.

"Where you expecting someone tonight ?" He asked.

"What"

" You were visibly disappointed when you opened the door. I dare say you wouldn't have opened the door in...that if you were not expecting someone."

" I thought it was one or more of my brothers. I figured they would come by to talk about the match."

" Your disappointed."

" Not really, I did berate them last time they just stopped by to check up on me. I just didn't expect them to listen when I told them not to come by unannounced." She shifted nervously in her seat, pulling her legs up to her chest.

Ginny knew that she should want him to leave, but she didn't. She had decided to just avoid him, but now that he was here, In her apartment, she didn't want to. They stared at each other for a moment.

" Umm Would you like some tea ?" She finally asked.

" Tea would be lovely." Ginny got up and headed to the kitchen to put the tea kettle on. As she did so she didn't realized Lucius had joined her in the kitchen. He leaned against the counter watching her intently. She turned around and was startled by his proximity to her. She noticed he was staring.

" What" She said looking down at herself to make sure nothing was hanging out that shouldn't be.

" Nothing Its just I never thought that the woman I saw in that dress tonight would let anyone see her dressed like this." He said. She thrust the cup of tea into his hands and walked back into the living room.

" Well you know this is who I am" She said indicating her outfit. " I don't care what people think of me. Did ever think that maybe the fancy side you saw tonight wasn't the real me." She said heatedly.

" I didn't mean to insult you. Its a refreshing quality. And to answer your question, No I never thought that because you looked so natural, Most women who are uncomfortable in that type of situation try to hard."

" Why did you come here Lucius ?"

" To bring you the wrap." He answered with an air of stating the obvious.

" You could have sent it over." She said

" Why are you so mad ?" He asked

" Cards on the table, Fine. I kissed you, and you humiliated me. You flirt with me all night and for once I decide to go for what I want, even though I know it's a bad idea. Thats why I was avoiding you. And thats why I don't understand why you came here." She yelled.

" Ginevra, You were drunk that is the ONLY reason I stopped. I am drawn to you, I don't know why. I'm glad you went for what you wanted." He said stepping very close to her.

Ginny swallowed hard before responding. "You are ?" She asked.

"Yes" With that he closed the tiny gap between them and crashed his lips to hers pulled her into a deeply passionate kiss.


	5. Red Lace Knickers

Chapter 4

Red Lace Knickers

Ginny woke up the next morning with Lucius' arm draped over her waist and no clothes on. Did she really sleep with him last night ? He was practically her boss. Ginny was starting to panic but still couldn't ignore the fact that the sex had been bloody amazing. Sure she wasn't that experienced when it came to sex but she knew last night was hot. As much as she knew she should, she could not bring herself to regret her actions.

Ginny carefully extracted herself from his arms and slipped into the bathroom to shower. Ginny stood in the shower letting the hot water run over her body. She could not get the actions of last night out of her mind.

His hands traveling down her body, slowly lifting the jersey off of her. The feel of his hands on her breasts.

She washed her long red hair and her body.

His mouth on her body traveling closer and closer to her panties. And finally the moment when he slid into her. The three amazing orgasms that went screaming through her body.

She shook her head free of these thoughts, wrapped herself in a towel and returned to the bedroom. To find lucius up and putting his clothes on. He slowly walked over to her and kissed her, releasing her hair from the towel she had it wrapped in.

Ginny laced her fingers through his hair ignoring her brain that was screaming at her to stop. After a few minutes of heavy snogging her brain won and she pulled away.

" Whats wrong ?" Lucius asked panting heavily.

" Umm ... I..." She didn't seem capable of forming a coherent sentence. Lucius took her hand and led her to the bed.

" Ginevra, what is it ?"

" Several things actually." She said nervously digging her her nails into her palms.

" Well start at the beginning."

Ginny started to blush. " Well first, I'm not on birth control potion. I haven't needed it since Harry left." She couldn't look in his eyes but she had to address it.

" I used a spell. Did you really think I was that irresponsible." He asked trying to lighten the mood.

" I just don't remember you doing it."

" Dare I say I had you distracted with other ....stuff. Go on get dressed and I'll make you breakfast."

Ginny dressed and made her way to the kitchen where Lucius was making french toast.

" Smells delicious" She said walking into the kitchen.

" Not as delicious as you" He said puling her flush up against his body and kissing her. Before she knew it she was being lifted onto the counter. Lucius attached his mouth to her neck while his hands started to creep up her skirt.

" Hmm red lace panties." Lucius had pulled her skirt up around her waist, put her panties in his pocket and was slowly planting kisses on her thighs. Ginny's response was lost in a loud moan and his tongue reached her center. As his tongue circled her most sensitive place ginny leaned back on her elbows and threw her head back in ecstasy.

" Oh god Lucius" She moaned.

" Lucius" She said again.

" Thats it Gin scream for me" He said as he slid his tongue deep inside her.

" Fire Lucius" She screamed. He looked up into her pleasure filled eyes.

" The french toast is on fire." She finally said. He quickly took out his wand and a stream of water put out the fire.

" Sorry Ginny I guess I got caught up in the moment. I'm so sorry..." Ginny would have laughed if her thighs were not covered in her arousal and her nerves were not on fire.

" Lucius" She interrupted. "I don't give a shit just finish what you started."

" Don't worry, I'll make more." He said as he started to busy himself again with the french toast leaving ginny in her place on the counter.

" You're going to leave me to finish this alone." She said in disbelief. He walked over to her once again placing himself in between her legs. He took hold of her face.

" Of course not" He said snaking his hand down to rub her as he once again kissed his way around her face and neck. She moaned and arched herself into his hand. He laid her back onto the counter and lifted her shirt to have access to her breast. His mouth trailed down her stomach and found her nub once more. Her moans were music to his ears as her brought her to the brink of an orgasm once more.

He breathing became heavier and he knew she was close when suddenly he stopped again washed his hands and returned to the food. If looks could kill Ginny's stare would have vaporized him.

" LUCIUS ! " Ginny yelled.

" Yes dear." He said with an extremely amused look on his face.

" What the hell is the matter with you ?" She yelled

" I'm fine Ginevra, But you seem a little tense." He said in mock concern.

Ginny hopped down off the counter and righted her clothes.

" Do I, really I can't imagine why" She stood in front of him, arms crossed.

Lucius shrugged " All good things to those who wait ." He said as he served up the french toast. They ate in silence. Ginny's mind was reeling from the events of the past 24 hours. Was he in it just for the sex ? The sex was amazing but Ginny was not cut out to be someone's "dirty little secret". About 20 minutes later lucius said he had to go to the office and left .

Ginny spent the morning cleaning until it was time to get ready for their weekly team meeting. She Just had enough time to run into the room and plop down in her seat.

" Ginny is that a hickey ?" Carrie whispered to her. Ginny stiffened and quickly covered it with her hair.

"No of course not I burnt myself with my curling iron."

Just then Lucius Malfoy walked in the room and leaned over ginny and placed a stack of binders on the table whispering in her ear as he did so.

"Curling Irons, so dangerous" Ginny immediately stiffened and threw a glance around the room to make sure nobody heard. As she did so her gaze landed on lucius who was talking to Oliver. Ginny noticed how well he was dressed, like always. Then she noticed the ball of red fabric sticking slightly out of his pocket.

Ginny's face turned as red as her hair when she realized he took her panties. Ginny could hardly focus on what was said at the meeting. It didn't matter much because being seeker strategy plays didn't include her. At the end of the meeting she took her binder with the weeks schedule and left quickly to change for practice.

Ginny didn't make it very far before Oliver came running after her.

"Ginny, Wait !"

"What Oliver, I have to change before practice."

" Lucius Malfoy wants to see you in his office before you go down to the pitch."

" I'll be late for practice." She said as she started walking toward the locker room. Oliver caught her arm.

"Ginny, I know you're new but when the owner of the team asks to speak with you, you go...now" He said pushing her it the opposite direction of the locker room.

" He probably just wants to give you some tips, He was a brilliant seeker in his time. And don't worry about being late, just please do not anger him. I've seen your Weasley temper and I don't think he will respond kindly to it."

" Don't worry" She said as she made her way to his office. She knocked on the door and was told to come in.

" You wanted to see me." She said nervously.

" You seemed a little...distracted in the meeting."

"Thats because you gave me a hickey I didn't know about and have me knickers in your pocket."

" I was hoping it would ensure quick and easy access but you changed your outfit."

" Did you really think I would show up to quidditch practice in a skirt with no knickers."

" I hoped" He was moving closer to her as he spoke.

" Lucius we can't here."

" Who says ?" He said leaning down to kiss her, with his hands creeping up her shirt.

" Lucius please."

"I have to get to practice" She half moaned when he large hands reached the smooth skin of her breasts.

" Come on a little release will help relax you." He said slipping his hand into her jeans. He picked her up and walked her over to his desk, where he set her down and removed her pants.

" If you leave me hanging again I'll kill you." She said frantically pulling at his belt buckle.

15 minutes later ginny was applying a glamour charm to her neck which was now covered in several love bites and fixing her hair while Lucius righted his clothes.

"Ugh I can not believe I let you shag me on your bloody desk. I am so late for practice." She said indigently and walking swiftly to the door. Before she actually reached the door Lucius pulled her back and kissed her before releasing her.

"Just tell them we were prepping for your interview with Pro Quidditch monthly."

" What interview ?"

" Seriously did you read anything in the packet you were given today ?"

" I don't like the press" She said nervously

"Don't worry, I wouldn't throw you to the sharks alone, I'll be with you." He said kissing her forehead.

Ginny exited the office mumbling something about how she never should have joined the bloody team.

I don't want to beg but please review.


	6. I survive

Chapter 5

I Survive

Ginny was soaking in a nice hot bath after a long quidditch practice. She ached all over and loved the feeling of the hot water and lavender scented bubbles on her skin. She had her favorite music playing and a glass of red wine in her hand.

As she thought back to what happened on Lucius' desk she could not stop her mind from wondering what would have happened if Harry were still around. Would they have gotten back together ? What would he say about her affair with Lucius? What would Hermione say ?

Ginny had spent the last 4 years training herself not to ask herself these questions, She had to stop caring what they thought. They had a new life in America, They were happy. She visited them only twice but was glad she did. It made her realize that they had made the right choice. They had taken her to a wizarding community, even in America, even 4 years later they were still stared at.

As these questions ran through her mind she decided it was best that they were not here to comment. Lucius made her happy, so how can that be wrong ? But was she happy ? Sure the sex was incredible but if Ginny was going to be happy she needed more then just sex...right ?

Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door.

She thought about ignoring it but if it was one of her brothers

they would not hesitate to floo directly into her apartment.

Grabbing her silk robe and wrapping around her wet,soapy body she went to answer the door.

"Ginny ! What took you so long ?"

"I was taking a bath, but please do come in" She said stepping

aside to let fred and george enter her flat.

" You've been MIA the last week Gin." Fred said flopping

down on her sofa.

"It's been a busy first week on the team." She replied

curling up on the chair opposite them.

"Very cleaver of you sending mum and dad on holiday to keep

them away from the game."

"Well I learned from the best." She said throwing them

an evil grin.

" Soo how you been ?"

"George I'm 23 years old I don't need you checking

up on me. I'm fine, just exhausted from practice."

" We wanted to make sure Lucius Malfoy isn't causing you

any trouble."

" Fred, I know the guy is a little shady to say the least. But it was his idea to sign me. I'm going to be interviewed for

Pro quidditch monthly."

" Wow thats so cool, we are very happy for you."

"Just be careful, we don't want you hurt."

"I can take care of myself"

"Of course you can Gin, but what kind of brothers

would we be if we didn't check in on you from time

to time." George said planting a kiss on her forehead.

" Oh I don't know, brothers that respect my privacy" She replied

looking up at them from her spot on the chair.

"Come on Gin you know we don't respect anyones privacy, least of all yours, take care of yourself little sis. And do stop by for a visit now and again or we will be forced to floo directly into the apartment next time." Fred kissed her forehead and they

both left.

" Well that could have been worse" She said before charming

her bath water to replenish and returning to her relaxing

bath.

Ginny was once again pulled from her relaxing thoughts by

another knock on the door. Exasperated and completely

prepared to berate whichever Weasley was on the other side of

the door, she through it open but instead of a mess of red hair

it was long and blond. Ginny immediately closed her mouth.

" Am I disturbing you ?"

" I was trying to take a bath." She said stepping aside to let him in.

" I thought you were another one of my brothers coming to

check up on me ... again. Fred and George just left." She said

pulling her robe tightly closed.

" I could not stop thinking about you all day" Lucius pulled her close to him. Running his hands over the silk sleeves of her robe.

" I bought you something." He continued pulling a black square

box out of his robes. He pulled her over to the couch and they sat down.

"Go on open it."

" Lucius you shouldn't have ..." She was cut off with a kiss.

" I wanted to, just open it you stubborn witch."

Ginny opened the box to find the silver necklace

with the dropped star she had been looking at the first time she met Lucius.

"Lucius you really shouldn't have."

"I wanted to" He said removing it from the box and

fastening it around her neck. Ginny ran her fingers over the expensive jewelry as if she may break it. She had never owned

anything this expensive. The necklace was perfect on her dainty neck, the dropped star dangling perfectly in between her cleavage.

" It's perfect on you."

" You really didn't have to..."

" You deserve it, Think of it as part of your signing bonus" Lucius moved her hair aside and started kissing her neck. Ginny pushed his hands off her shoulders and moved away from him.

" Lucius you can't buy me. And I won't let you use me for sex. I am not cut out to that girl." She was off the couch now trying to

get the clasp of the necklace off.

" Ginevra stop. I'm not trying to buy you. I...I'm trying to express

my interest in you."

"Lucius we have hardly known each other a week, You wanna show your interest in me, then tell me. You don't have to spend 500 galleons on a necklace." She said

" Malfoy's don't express their feelings very well. Narsissa knew I loved her because she wanted for nothing. It's how I was raised and how I raised Draco."

"I understand that and I even respect it. I just want you to know

that you don't have to buy me things." She paused and flashed him a smile.

"However" She continued "I'm glad you did...Just this once." She

straddled his lap and started kissing him.

" Thank you, I love it. I just want you to know that I don't

expect it."

"Noted"

"Good, Now I'm starving, Have you had supper ?" She asked climbing off his lap when she realized she wasn't

wearing anything under her robe.

" Are you the main course ?" He asked pulling at her robe. She

smacked his hand away.

" I, sir am a lady and will not be spoken to that way." She said in a disgusted tone.

" Seriously I'm starving. let me go get dressed and we can get some food." She made to leave the room but lucius grabbed

her wrist to stop her.

" No we can stay here, I'll cook. Finish your bath if you want and by the time you get out it will be done."

" Ok" She hesitated a moment before heading to the bathroom.

Ginny tried to relax in the tub but she really didn't like

the fact that someone was messing in her kitchen. A trait she picked up from her mother, despite being quite the tomboy

growing up she did enjoy the time her mother made her spend

with her in the kitchen.

Finally not being able to stand it any longer Ginny climbed out of the tub, took her wand

out to dry her hair before putting on a pair of track pants and a hoodie being that she was way to tired to have to deal with a push up bra.

"Well it doesn't smell like anything is burning." She said walking

into the kitchen seeing Lucius charming a pot to stir itself.

" What happened to soaking in the bath."

" I can't stand other people using my kitchen, I had to make sure you don't mess with my system. Could you make

sure that spoon is not scraping the bottom of my pot."

" Wow when did Molly get here ?" Lucius asked.

" She made me spend hours in the kitchen something had to

rub off on me. I like to cook, and I like to keep my kitchen nice

and organized, by the way my spices are alphabetized so please

be sure to put them back in the right spot." She then took a deep

breath and flopped down on the couch.

" So nice to see you dressed for me love"

" Hey you want a vella, go call Fleur. This is who I am and I'm

to damn exhausted to be fancy tonight."

" Exhausted huh, I wonder what could have caused that" He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

" I think it has something to do with the 4 hour quidditch practice

Oliver made us endure." Ginny pulled herself into a ball on the couch and closed her eyes.

Ginny woke up to the feel of soft lips on her.

" Dinner's ready Gin."

"Mmmm It smells amazing" Ginny got up off the couch, stretched

and made her way over to the table which Lucius had set with

two plates of pasta.

" Can I ask you something ?" Ginny asked between bites of

pasta.

" I think you already did"

" No serious conversation now."

" You can ask but I can't promise I'll answer."

" Well I was just wondering why you...like me. I mean

what changed ? I'm a Weasley and Malfoy's never even gave us the time of day, unless it was to say something insulting. So I guess what I really want to know is why did you get me signed for the team in the first place ?" She asked, She couldn't meet his eyes, they never really talked but if this was going to continue

she had to know. She didn't want to make him mad by reminding him of his past he tried so hard to forget.

" Ginevra, I'm not going to try and make excuses for what I

did as a death eater. But I am going to tell you that the dark lord was very persuasive, I'm sure you know that. I was fed all

that pureblood bullshit from an early age so it was easy

for me to believe that Voldemort was right." Lucius paused

contemplating his next sentence. When he spoke again his voice was heavy with emotion that was not there before.

" When he gave Draco that task everything changed. My

station in the dark lord's ranks plummeted during the war,

basically becoming prisoners in our own home. I was so in love with Narsissa, He knew that and thats why he took so much pleasure in taking her away. So after the war I decided to honor her memory by doing the things she loved. She wanted me to invest in women's quidditch and several charities. As for you, I was always curious about you."

" You were curious about me ?"

" You had been under the full power of the dark lord and managed to come out alright, I mean I don't know how it affected you but you weren't corrupted by the dark arts. I didn't think anyone could resist him. I suppose you owe a great deal of credit to your family. Well anyway I just wanted to know you." He took a sip of his wine.

" The fact that your bloody gorgeous and incredible in bed is just a bonus." He added smirking the famous smirk she used to want to smack off Draco's face so often.

Ginny shifted nervously in her seat. She didn't like the way the conversation was going. She never spoke about Tom to anyone,

not even Harry knew the truth.

" Whats wrong" Lucius finally asked noticing her discomfort.

"I'm sorry, I know I initiated this topic but I ....don't speak about ...him ever. I never even told Harry the whole story, though he could pretty much guess."

"I'm sorry, I won't ask what happened." Lucius noticed ginny's tired eyes and looked at his watch, It was only 8:30 but he knew she had a long practice.

" Do you want me to go so you can sleep."

" Could you do me a favor ?" She asked

"Of course"

" Could you stay...with me tonight. I don't ...really sleep

well...at all. I thought maybe if you stayed it won't be so

bad tonight."

" Do you take potion ?"

" I've tried but when I take a potion, the nightmares are worse." She looked down at the table tracing the floral design on the table cloth with her fingers.

" With the potion, I can't wake myself up. If I don't take it, its easier to snap myself out of it, but I don't sleep. I decided a long time ago its better to not sleep then be stuck in your own personal hell." Lucius noticed she was crying. He wanted to comfort her but wasn't entire sure how.

" Nobody knows, or my parents would have never of let me move out. I told them the potion helps" She shrugged her shoulders

"I just put a silencing charm on my room each night, so they wouldn't hear me crying" She finished slowly.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am."

" I know you are"

"Why did you decide to trust me ?" Ginny shrugged again.

" You are one of the few people who could understand, You've felt his power and you know what its like to trust someone only to have them betray you in the worse way possible." She downed the rest of her wine. " And the fact that your bloody gorgeous and incredible in bed is just a bonus" She added in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Lucius took hold of her hands from across the table.

" You are so young to be dealing with such things."

Ginny shrugged again. " I survive"


	7. Princess

A.N- just wanted to give my readers a heads up. this chapter touches lightly on some serious issues that may become a main story line, I won't get graphic with it. I've recently seen this in my best friend and hope this will encourage others to confide in someone if the are dealing with it to. It's not intended to offend anyone.

also I realize I should have put this in the beginning of the story but I'm new to this and its common knowledge that all recognizable characters are J.K Rowling's.

Chapter 6

Princess

After dinner they cleaned up the kitchen and went to bed. Lucius just held Ginny until she fell asleep. He didn't even try to have sex with her, all he wanted to do was make sure she felt safe. He wanted to take away her pain but he didn't know how. He wasn't even entirely sure what exactly was troubling her.

Lucius just watched her sleep for what seemed like hours. She was laying on his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her. He could feel how tense she was, not relaxed at all, As if she was expecting something terrible to happen. Lucius didn't know what she saw when she closed her eyes at night and he would never ask.

In the middle of the night lucius woke to the feeling of Ginny trembling in his arms, His chest was wet from her tears and she was whimpering. He tightened his hold on her hoping to remind her that he was there and she was safe, however that only made her struggle more.

Ginny began screaming and kicking her legs.

"NO PLEASE ! STOP. I DON'T WANT TO ! TOM PLEASE I TRUSTED YOU ! "

Lucius listened to her words trying to make sense of them, he didn't know who tom was or what he was doing, He wasn't entirely sure he even wanted to know.

" Ginny, Ginny its ok wake up I'm here." He said tightly holding her arms to still her movements. Gradually she stopped struggling, stilled her legs and her eyes fluttered open. She pulled herself away from him quickly before she realized who it was. She let out a sigh of relief before dissolving into tears.

Lucius took ahold of her face forcing her to look at him.

" Its alright, it's just me. Calm down."

" I'm sorry." She whispered.

" It's Ok Ginny." Lucius leaned in and gave her a light kiss. She pulled away and scrambled out of bed running to the bathroom.

" Ginny ! Are you alright ?" Lucius called thought the bathroom door.

" Yes I'm fine. I...I'm just going to take a shower." Lucius could tell from the high pitch of her voice that she was crying so he decided to leave her be and return to bed.

Ginny let the water run over her trembling body. The water running so hot it was leaving her skin red. She scrubbed her body thoroughly, like she did every time she woke up from that particular dream. Ginny curled up in a ball on the bottom of the tub crying, Why did it have to be THAT dream while he was here. It was always the hardest to deal with.

Ginny's shaking hands reach out to the razor on the side of the tub and dragged the blade across the skin of her thigh 4 times, she leaned her head against the side of the shower reveling in the sense of control it brought her after feeling so powerless in her most vulnerable state.

Ginny stayed in the shower a particularly long time in hopes that Lucius would be asleep by the time she got out. Stepping out of the shower she dried herself, applied a glamour charm to her thigh and slipped into another oversized tee shirt.

Ginny slowly made her way back to the bedroom, lucius was not asleep. She didn't say a word just climbed into bed and cuddled up to him. He placed an arm around her setting his hand on her bare shoulder.

"Ginny your skin is raw !"

" I take hot showers" She mumbled into his chest and closing her eyes hoping to end the conversation.

"So hot that you burn your skin !"

"Its not burnt just red, now please go to sleep. I'm tired" She said yawning.

Ginny fell back to sleep for the rest of the night. In the morning she did all she could to make sure the subject of last night did not come up this included her sending Lucius to the store to buy eggs to make for breakfast. When lucius returned she was vacuuming, she didn't charm it like most witches would.

" Ginevra" Ginny screamed in surprise when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

" Merlin you scared the shit outta me." She said, her hand over her heart.

" Sorry, What type of eggs would you like ?" He asked.

" Actually I'm not that hungary, I really need to clean my windows." Lucius took out his wand cleaning the windows for her.

" Why did you do that ?" She asked her hands on her hips. "I like to clean, it relaxes me." He reached out and took her small hand in his.

"Ginevra come here and talk to me." He said pulling her to the couch.

" I have allot to do before practice luc..."

" No, you don't even have practice today, you had it yesterday. You forget I own the team. " He interrupted. He sat down on the couch pulling her onto his lap.

" I'm not going to ask you about last night, if thats what you're afraid of. I do want you to know that I am here should you chose to tell me, but I won't ask. Ok" She nodded and lucius kissed away the tears that escaped her eyes. He took hold of her chin and brought her mouth down to his.

Ginny looked into his silver eyes. " Are you going to be something else I have to survive ?"

Lucius took hold of her face once more before answering.

" I don't know where this is going to go Ginevra, but I would never intentionally hurt you." He said.

" I...I know we have only known each other for 2 weeks but you're the first person I've taken a chance on in a very long time. I...I think I could love you....eventually, and I know you are older and have a son so if you aren't OK with this I'll understand. I'm damaged, and complicated, I get that." She said picking at her nails.

" Ginevra if you could love a man like me I am more then OK with that. And you are not damaged and as far as you being complicated...well I like that in a woman. I don't care about the age difference and Draco is in France, living his own life, but I have to believe he would just want me to be happy."

" I make you happy ?" she couldn't repress her smile.

" Yes, Never doubt that Ginevra." He said kissing her deeply.

Friday came to soon for Ginny, She had been dreading it due to the fact that she was scheduled to be interviewed that afternoon. She had never taken to the press well. She knew nothing about dealing with the press, but she knew enough to know that Rita skeeter was a nosey bitch. Since she had been fired from the prophet her stories have been cropping up in various wizarding publications including the quidditch magazine, what did she know about quidditch anyway ? At least Lucius would be with her and he knew how to handle the press.

Ginny went to the Three Broomsticks for the interview like planned, She was showed into a private room where Lucius and Rita were waiting, She felt like she was going to be thrown to the sharks. Lucius stood and greeted her and she shook Rita's hand although all she really wanted to do was punch her in the face for what she wrote about Dumbledore.

Ginny flashed her a fake smile and she took a seat next to Lucius and exchanged pleasantries. They ordered tea before Rita set up her quill and began asking questions.

" Miss Weasley what happened between you and Mr. Potter ?"

" We aren't here to discuss Harry" Was all she said. Lucius could see her whole body tense. He placed a comforting hand on her thigh under the table.

" What was your reaction when 3 years after you've last played quidditch at Hogwarts the Harpies offered you a tryout ?"

" Well obviously I was surprised that they thought of me. Grateful of course, I later found out that it was Mr. Malfoy's idea to have me try out." Lucius' hand was gradually making its way up Ginny's thigh under her skirt. She immediately crossed her legs hoping he would retract his hand but he didn't.

Rita kept asking them both questions but Ginny could hardly keep her train of thought as his hand slipped under the fabric of her knickers. Lucius however remained perfectly calm as he managed to answer Rita's questions, Ginny spoke very little under the pretense of being nervous and shy. She tried moving his hand away several times but he wouldn't stop. Ginny had to bite her lip at one point to keep from reacting to his ministrations.

After Rita had announced she had asked all her questions, she thanked them, gathered her things and left. As soon as the door shut behind her Ginny started yelling.

"Are you crazy ?" Lucius just gave her an evil smirk

" Lucius you made me look like an ass, She thinks I can't string together a proper sentence." She said.

" Oh no she does not I'll floo her tomorrow and modify her memory." He said laughing

"It's not funny Lucius. What if she had found out about us ?"

" I still would have modified her memory." He shrugged.

"Ugh" She yelled leaping up from her seat. "You are infuriating, now if you will excuse me I have a practice to go to" She left the room leaving a smirking Lucius behind.

A few weeks later Ginny was walking through Diagon Ally with a huge smile plastered on her face. In the last month her relationship with Lucius went from sordid affair to meaningful relationship. He stayed over almost every night, they cooked together and had long conversations.

As happy as Ginny was she couldn't help but feel a little twinge of sadness at the fact that they hadn't gone public yet. As much as she wanted the world to know how happy she was, they were not ready for public opinions just yet.

Things have been going quite well for Ginny, The Harpies were undefeated so far and today was her and Lucius' two month anniversary. Ginny knew it was not that big of a deal but Lucius had been so amazing, She still had terrible dreams most nights but Lucius was there to wake her up and it had been awhile since she had the worst of the dreams.

Ginny had decided to make a romantic dinner tonight and she was heading to the new lingerie store that opened in Diagon Ally. Ginny never wore such things but Lucius had on several occasions made comments on her sleep attire which usually consisted of sweatpants, and a quidditch jersey.

Ginny walked in the new store and saw all the different nightgowns. She wanted something sexy but definitely not sluty.

" May I help you miss ?" A tall brunette walked over to ginny.

" Oh um I guess I'm just looking right now."

"Is there anything in particular you are looking for ?"

Ginny shrugged "Just something simple and elegant."

" Well let me show you our baby doll collection." The sales lady led Ginny over to a rack of short nightgowns and a half hour later she had picked out the perfect one. It was an emerald green Stretch satin baby doll with sequin band trim, underwire cups, ruffled bottom, adjustable straps and back closure with matching G-string. Ginny knew Lucius would love the color and she did look good in green with her hair color.

After that she went home to get ready for Lucius to come over. She had decided to make Chicken Parmesan, caesar salad and garlic bead. She lit candles, set the table and took a shower. She put on a sapphire dress with glitter and beads trimming the strapless low cut V neck. The bright blue satin clung to her curves in all the right places. She put her hair up in a twist and finished the outfit with her star necklace that trailed down the v neck dress to lay just between her breasts.

" Wow, you look amazing." Lucius said as soon as she opened the door.

"Thank you, come in." She turned to lead him into the apartment, he stepped in and closed the door. He reach out and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey wait." He said and pulled her so close that he could feel her breasts up against his chest, he placed his hands on her neck and kissed her, She wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and laid her on the couch never breaking their kiss, he made to move on top of her until she pulled away.

" Not now I have dinner in the oven." She said as he attacked her neck.

"I want you for dinner love" He was trailing kissed all over her face and neck.

" No seriously, I wanted to have a romantic dinner."

" What's the occasion ?"

Suddenly she felt a little silly about wanting to celebrate this small occasion.

"Its ... our... two month anniversary today."

" Ah hence the romantic lighting and sinful outfit."

" Uhhuh. plus a little surprise for later. Don't worry I didn't expect you to remember." Just then the oven started beeping. Lucius helped her off the couch. Ginny righted her dress and set the table with food.

" So this surprise for later, might I get a hint ?"

" Nope" She responded and poured each of them a glass of wine.

They finished dinner and engaged in a brief snogging session on the couch before Lucius inquire about the surprise she mentioned.

"Give me one minute" She said disentangling herself from his grasp.

"No,no,no" He said grabbing her waist and pulling her back to him.

" Let me go I promise it will be worth it." She got up gave him an evil smile and returned to her bedroom changing into the babydoll nightgown she bought and covering it with the matching silk robe. She walked back into the living room. leaning up against the door frame with one hand on her hip, she cleared her throat to get his attention.

As he looked up she slowly let the robe fall off her shoulders and onto the floor, letting him take in the satin nightgown that stopped at the top of her perfect thighs.

" Bloody hell" Lucius looked at her with pure lust in his eyes. Two seconds later he was off the couch and devouring her mouth in a breathtaking kiss. He released her hair from the clip that was holding it up to let her auburn curls cascade down onto her shoulders. He placed his hands on her neck just behind her ears tilting her head up and kissed her again. She let his tongue explore her mouth for a minute before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Lucius scooped her up in his arms and laid her gently on the bed. He removed his robes and and joined her. He kissed her swollen, red lips once more, then traveled kisses down her jaw and neck to the top of her nightie. Her hands had made their way under his shirt lifting it over his head and discarding it.

Lucius moved his hands under her nightie exposing her thighs, matching G-string and eventually her hips and stomach. He kissed his way up her thighs to her stomach. He scattered kisses all over her stomach as he caressed the soft skin of her thighs. She moaned and arched her back into his touch.

Finally his mouth descended on one of her aroused nipples while his hand massaged the other. Her hands were now at his belt buckle frantically trying to rid him of his pants. He got up and removed the rest of his clothes, she spread her legs wide so he could cradle between them. She could feel his arousal pressing deliciously at her entrance.

"Lucius please." She moaned as he teased her nub with his fingers. She was so wet and so ready for him to fill her.

" Patience is a virtue you don't seem to have." He seemed hell bent on making her wait too. He was kissing a trail back down her stomach until he reached the small piece of fabric hiding her from him. He quickly discarded the offending article and ran his tongue along her center. Ginny let out a throaty moan and arched into him once more.

Seemingly unable to control himself and longer he finally let himself taste her sweet arousal. He inserted to fingers into her as he continued to lap at her clit.

"Come on Gin let me hear you" She continued to moan and writhe under his electric touch. She was so close she could feel it building in her stomach.

" Be a good girl and cum for me Ginny." His words immediately sent her over the edge and she screamed his name in pleasure. He smirked and leaned up to kiss her allowing her to taste herself on his lips.

Ginny reached out and found his very hard penis and began stroking it gently, he made a growling noise in the back of his throat before pulling her hand away and sinking his full length into her.

"Oh sweet merlin" She moaned when he started moving inside of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him as close as she possible could.

" God Ginny you're so tight. Nobody feels like you do." He placed frantic kisses all over her face.

"Faster Lucius...Harder" She said when she is finally able to say through their symphony of moans. His movements become more aggressive, burying himself in her all the way. Her nails were digging into his shoulder blades as their body's moved together. Ginny buried her head in his neck, trying desperately to get ahold of her emotions as tears of ecstasy cascaded from her pleasure filled eyes.

Ginny couldn't hold on any longer, She felt herself clench down on him as her body shook with release.

"Oh Lucius" She screamed as she rode out the waves of pleasure

Her tight walls milking him brought him along with her as he spilt his seed into her womb. He pulled out of her and laid to the the side. Their breathing heavy, their skin covered in sweat. Ginny turned on her side to face him. He reached up and wiped the tears off her face.

" Why are you crying ?" He picked up her small hand and kissed her fingers.

" I don't know. That was amazing." She answered softly.

" You're amazing princess."

" Please don't call me princess." She said averting her eyes from his. He pulled her close "But you are my princess."

" Don't call me that " She said a little harsher.

" I won't, I promise" She relaxed in his arms and mumbled thank you. Ginny didn't want to have to explain to him that every night when tom haunted her dreams he called he princess.

**"Are you going to be something I have to survive" from erin Brockovich **

**Please read and review ! **


	8. Fear and Hope

Chapter 7

Fear and Hope

Lucius woke up in the very early hours of the morning to find for the 4th time in 2 weeks Ginny missing. It was becoming increasingly harder for him to refrain from asking her about the nightmares but he promised he wouldn't. He pressed his ear against the bathroom door, She was in the shower. Judging from the steam coming from the crack of the door she must have been in there awhile or had the water very hot. She always came back with her skin red, Lucius could feel the heat coming from her body.

Lucius knew she didn't like questions so he pretended to be asleep when she returned to bed. This time instead of curling up against his chest she stayed near the edge of the bed, as close as she could without falling off. When lucius tried to cuddle up behind her, he felt her whole body tense, which was not normal.

" There's no quidditch game this weekend" Lucius stated the next morning at breakfast.

" I know" Ginny replied with a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

" Do you have plans ?"

She shrugged " My mom will probably try and get me over for dinner or something." She rolled her eyes.

" I think it would be more fun if you go on a mini holiday with me" He said casually sipping his coffee.

"huh ?"Ginny replied, her mouth agape and full of eggs and toast.

He reached over with one finger and closed her mouth.

" You are so charming my dear. I think we should go away for the weekend." He leaned back in his chair looking at her shocked expression with amusement.

" Um Where ?" Was all she could really muster. She wasn't quite sure why she was so surprised by the request. Since the relationship began Ginny had been waiting for Lucius to leave. It was very hard for her to believe that he wanted her for more then just sex, especially with the age difference, she was waiting him to get bored.

" I was thinking America, New York City to be precise"

"I've never been there."

" I know, It's why I want to take you, Would you like to go ?" He asked, eyebrows raised waiting for a response. " And don't act so surprised."

" I ...I'm sorry, Yes I would love it. But what do I tell my family ? I can't just leave, if they come to check on me..."

" Tell them anything you want."

" The truth ?" She asked, not that she would she just wanted to test his reaction.

" Ginevra, you know I love being with you, but we can't just show up at your house and announce we are going on holiday..."

" Just kidding" She interrupted " I'll tell them I'm visiting Neville, He is studying plants in Tuscany." She explained.

"Good, So its settled New York it is." Ginny jumped up,flung herself on his lap and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I'm so excited, When do we leave ?"

" Our port key leaves tomorrow at 5 so we will be there Friday and we can come back Monday night, you don't have practice do you ?"

" No not until tuesday." She said excitedly

" I love the way your eyes sparkle when you are happy." He said looking at her deeply.

" O0o nice line" She mocked laughing.

" Laugh all you want but its true."

" So what are we going to do in New York ?"

" shag, Eat, shag, Sightsee, shag maybe see a play and when we get back... shag" He said, his hands snaking their way up the back of her shirt.

" Hmm I never shagged in another country before." She wriggled her eyebrows at him.

" In that case maybe we should take a trip around the world."

"Are you trying to buy me again Mr. Malfoy ?"

"No of course not, I'm trying to shag you." He said with mock seriousness.

" Well I'm not expert but I thought we did a pretty good job last night."

" You my dear are a goddess in bed." He pulled her into a pretty heavy snog before pulling apart and speaking again.

"I have to go but I'll see you at 5 tomorrow after work OK" She nodded and he left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny packed her bags that night so excited she could hardly stand it. She took a shower, made herself some dinner and settled down to read before bed. Lucius was staying at the manor tonight, to finish up the last minute arrangements for the trip and make sure his work was taken care of before they left.

Ginny eyes were beginning to droop as she sat reading, reluctantly she went to bed, it was the first time in awhile she'd be sleeping alone. She prayed to merlin the nightmares would not come tonight when there was nobody there to wake her up and comfort her.

_Ginny could hear his cold voice calling her name, she could see his cold eyes. Her back pressed against the wall, her legs pulled up to her chest and her body trembling with fear. She could see his red,lust filled eyes staring at her._

_"Please don't" she begged. His icy hands pulled her to her feet and one long finger reached out to tilt her gaze up to meet his eyes._

_" Give in Ginevra. You know I always win" he hissed at her. His hand moved to her hair as he grabbed it roughly and threw her across the room and onto the bed._

Ginny woke up screaming in a pool of her own sweat. She sobbed harder then ever as she could still feel his cold touch. There were no warm eyes to comfort her, no strong embrace to ease her suffering.

Lucius always managed to wake her before he .... She couldn't finish the sentence, she ran to the bathroom and threw up, her whole body trembling she stripped off her nightgown and climbed into the shower.

Ginny sat at the bottom of the tub, the hot water now stained in red. Looking down at the cuts she had made on her thighs and forearms, she cursed Tom for turning her into this person, this shell of what she used to be. She took her wand, stopped her bleeding and returned to bed.

The Ginny that Tom made her was like two different people. During the day Ginny was almost her old self, bossy, confident and hot tempered. But the night turned her into that scared little girl she used to be, crying and defenseless. Tom took away her control, her confidence and turned her into a person she didn't ever want to see again. The razor helped her take that back, being able to feel again...and being in control of the pain,causing it and being the one with the ability to make that pain disappear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day at exactly 5 ginny sat excitedly on the couch waiting for lucius, her bags packed sitting next to her. She had heard such wonderful things about New York ! 3 nights in a fancy hotel with Lucius, it was going to be wonderful.

She checked to make sure her wand was in her purse and that her glamour charm covered the fresh scars she had made last night. Wearing her best pair of jeans and a blue blouse, she had packed for all types of weather, not really sure what to expect in the states.

Lucius knocked and Ginny flew to the door.

"Ready angel ?" He asked stepping into the apartment. She ran over, picked up her stuff and nodded like an excited child on Christmas morning.

" Yup lets go" He walked over to her and taking her small face in his big hands, he kissed her.

"Ok now we can go" He said smirking.

Lucius shrunk her bags and put them in his pocket then he took out an old hairbrush and tapped it with his wand.

" OK, its activated" Ginny took hold of one end of the brush and lucius wrapped an arm around her waist. The hairbrush started to glow blue and ginny felt a tug behind her navel. Ginny had never traveled so far by portkey before, She just held on tight until her feet were slammed into the ground.

They appeared in a dirty alley with big dumpsters lined behind what looked like a hotel.

" This place is muggle, So we can act like a real couple, nobody knows us here."

"Great, I'm so excited"

" Me too, nothing beats New York when it is decorated for Christmas. I can't wait for you to see Rockefeller Center, it has the largest Christmas tree." He took hold of her hand and they walked up to the street.

Ginny's mouth dropped open wide as she turned the corner and took her first look at New York City. Ginny had never seen anything like it for there is no place like New York City. Buildings towering over her cars and people everywhere. The mixture of smells from hot dog vendors,pizza shops, roasted peanuts, pollution and sewers were bloody fantastic.

Lucius pulled her along the busy streets as she continued to gape at her surroundings trying to make sure she didn't run into anyone or get hit by an angry New York Driver. Finally they reached the hotel.

Again Ginny was stunned, A doorman help open the large glass doors as they entered the marble lobby. In front of them were two escalators with Golden rails. Lucius pulled Ginny towards them.

" Just step on" He told her when she look at them in horror.

"What is it ?"

" Its an escalator, We have to get to the lobby, just step on." He tried to pull her towards it but she stood rooted to the spot.

"Its Ok gin" He pulled her so that they were standing right at the base, he quickly lifted her up and put her on the step before stepping on himself. Ginny held the rail with both hands.

" The steps disappearing !" She said in a panic.

" Its alright when we get to the top just step off." Ginny did so while clinging to Lucius' arm. She let go when she looked around the lavish lobby. It was huge, with shining marble floors lavish seating areas, beautiful flowers. Everything made of glass or gold. Business men bustling to and fro. And in the center were columns with glass elevators zooming up and down. The place even smelled rich and fancy.

" This is amazing" Ginny gasped and she was ushered to the check in desk. A tall, very thin brunette named Emily smiled her perfect smile at them.

" Hello, Checking in ?"

" Yes the name is Malfoy" Lucius said pulling out ID.

"Ah very good Mr. Malfoy welcome back, We have a very lovely deluxe suite ready for you on the 23rd floor. Just take the glass elevators to your right. If you need any dinner reservations or tickets for a show please feel free to call our concierge and he will be happy to set it up for you." She said handing him the room cards.

"Thank you very much, Is Roger still the concierge ?"

" Yes sir he will be here in the morning, Theo is on duty this evening."

"Thank you"

They took the elevator to the 23rd floor and found their room.

" How do we get in ?" She asked jiggling the door handle.

" Thats what this card is for, watch" He showed her how the card worked and they entered the suit. It was huge, it had a vast living room with a couch and flat screen television and a huge window overlooking Times Square . A door to the left led into the room with a king sized bed. The carpets were a royal blue with mahogany tables, chairs and dresser. The bathrooms were marble with gold fixtures, a glass shower stall as well as a jacuzzi tub.

Ginny walked over to the large window in the bedroom that looked down on the busy city. Lucius walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist and started nuzzling her neck.

" What do you think ?"

" It's amazing, I...I've never seen anything like it."

" Are you hungary we can go get lunch, its only noon here."

" No I'm to excited, show me New York ! "

The first day they went to several places, The statue of Liberty, They went to the top of the Empire State building and stood in the middle of Times Square.

" Oh man this place is great !" Ginny said devouring a hot dog she insisted on buying from a street vendor and wearing a crown like lady liberty and a white tee shirt with I heart N.Y.C on it. She stopped at a table set up on the sidewalk covered in photos for sale. She looked at each one of them.

" Why are you selling a photo of a dirty old man ?" She asked. The vendor looked at her like she had 3 heads.

" Do you know that man ?" She asked Lucius pulled her away from the table and down the street.

" Ginevra you can't say stuff like that, That picture is famous."

" But I was just asking."

" I know"

" Well who is it ?" She pressed

" I can't explain it, I'll have to show you."

Lucius took Ginny to what appeared to be a construction sight, It was a huge square blocked off but the walls around the sight were covered in photos and American flags.

" What are they building ?" She asked casually

" Its going to be a memorial and museum."

" For what ?" Ginny was a little bit confused, why would he bring her to a museum that was not finished yet ?

He led her over to the fence covered in photos, flags and notes. There were tons of them, photos of two large buildings, smoke and rocks, people covered in dust, family photos, drawings and photos of holes in the ground. The Ginny saw a large photo of the man, in a helmet and heavy black jacket, he was covered in dust and standing in the rocks. Ginny tried to figure out what she was looking at, but she didn't understand. News from the muggle world didn't pass easily into the magical world.

"Lucius I don't understand" She whispered, She wasn't sure why but she felt like she should.

" There used to be two very large skyscrapers here called the World Trade Center. Eight years ago two airplanes ran into those buildings."

" By accident ?" Ginny asked simply hoping that nobody would do something so hateful on purpose.

" No Ginny not by accident, it was a terrorist attack. Thousands of people used to work here and thousands of them died. That man is a fire fighter, the very top floors of both of those buildings were on fire. They eventually collapsed, covering most of the city in dust and smoke. That man represents one of thousands who tried to help."

Ginny's eyes were brimming with tears as she started to look closer at the photos and notes covered in we miss you and we love yous.

"What did they do wrong ?"

" Nothing, It was an act of hatred Ginny, The first time I came here after it happened this was a pile of steel and concrete. They are now turning it into a memorial, the same thing happened to government building in Washington D.C." They were now walking along the fence.

" Thats awful. I don't understand why your brought me here."

" You wanted to know the city, this is a big part of its past. The people in this city, this country morn that day and the man in that photo is a symbol of heroism,pride and hope.

Ginny was now staring in horror at a series of photos that were 2 buildings on fire, those buildings falling down and the huge pile it landed in. And one of people attempting to look through that pile. Anguished faces of those who didn't know where their family members were. Ginny now had tears streaming down her face.

" I didn't bring you here to upset you." He said wiping the tears from her face.

" I know, I'm glad you showed me."

Ginny took his hand " So they ...just went to work one day and ..." Her voice trailed off.

"yes"

" It was unbelievable the way the people united after this. It gave me hope against the evil in my life."

" Its so tragic."

" I know"

" I'd like to see it when its finished."

" Well then we will have to come back" He said leading her down a side street away from the site.

" That could be years " She stated.

" I know" was all he said. Ginny was elated at the fact that he thought about them being together for years.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I figured given the close proximity of the date that a little tribute was in order. As far as the description of the build site goes I did my best, the last time I was in NY, there was an observation deck set up to view the remains of the towers. I'm not exactly sure what it looks like now but I tried. My prayers go out to everyone who is morning the loss of a loved one this week.

The inspiration for the hotel came from the Marriot in Times square which is amazing if you ever get the chance to stay there.

Please review !


	9. Misunderstandings

Chapter 8

Misunderstandings

" I am so exhausted" Ginny said yawning on their way back to the hotel.

"Are you hungary ?"

" yes" She said leaning her head on his arm and intertwining her fingers with his.

" Well how about we go back to the hotel, you can take a bath, I'll order room service and we can spend the rest of the night in bed."

" Sounds good to me"

They returned to the hotel and Ginny took a bath in the huge jacuzzi tub. She had never been so relaxed in her life.

Lucius ordered a variety of the most delicious food.

" Today was amazing Lucius, I don't know how to thank you." She was in her silk nightgown, laying her head on his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her. He lifted her chin and kissed her. He shifted his position so that he was on top of her leaning his weight on his elbows. He kissed her lips,cheeks, and down her neck.

He slipped the straps of her night gown off her shoulders to gain access to her breasts.

" You are so beautiful." Ginny just moaned as she was pulled into a night of unbelievable passion.

The rest of their trip went much the same way, They went to Rockefeller center and he took her shopping. They even went to see Rent and at night they made love like they were the only two people in the world. Ginny woke up sad monday morning because she knew they would be going home and back to a reality where they couldn't act like a real couple.

" This was amazing, America has always been fascinating to me I think it's because it familiar but not. They speak english but a little different, customs are different. I would love to see the whole country" Ginny explained while she packed her bag.

" I'm glad you had such a good time." He said. Ginny sat down heavily on the bed and sighed. Lucius moved next to her.

"What is it ?"

" Nothing"

He turned her face toward him.

"Ginevra what is it ?"

She shrugged "I...I guess I just don't want to have to go back to pretending we aren't together"

" I know baby, it hurts me to but I don't think we are ready for the pressure of public scrutiny."

" I know, you're right. I'm all packed."

"Good, lets go" He said, he leaned over and kissed her forehead before shrinking the luggage and leading her out of the hotel room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They apperated to Ginny's apartment and Lucius kissed her goodbye. Ginny was unpacking her bag when her mother's voice came ringing through the apartment.

" Ginevra Weasley !" Ginny went running into the living room and saw her mother's head in the fireplace.

"Mum What ..."

" Ginny Weasley Where have you been all weekend ?"

" Mum calm down I told you I went to see Neville."

" Don't give me that load of bullocks young lady we know you were not with Neville."

"What ?"

" Ginny where were you ? Percy flooed Neville yesterday and he said that he hadn't talked to you in months."

" You had Percy check up on me ?" She yelled

" No, he needed to speak to neville about the project he is working on for the ministry and he asked if you were having fun and neville didn't know anything about your trip. So I'll ask again where were you ?" Molly's face was redder then Ginny had ever seen it. Ginny shifted nervously in her seat.

" Mum I'm 23 years old I ... I don't need to be accountable to you anymore."

" Ginny I know you think you are all grown up and you're a big time qudditch star now but we are your family...."

"Mum" Ginny interrupted " You don't need to worry about me all the time, I'm not a baby."

" Ginny you have been pushing us away and I don't know why and I don't like it."

"Mum, I'm sorry I've just been so stressed with quidditch and everything." She ran her and through her long hair in frustration and pulled her legs to her chest. Molly came through the fireplace into the living room. She went over and sat next to her daughter on the couch.

" Ginny, I do wish you still lived at home with us." She said as she took ginny's hands in her own.

" Mum I'm not a baby." she said again.

" You're my baby and you always will be. So where did you go ?"

" I...I..um. I went to New York." She said looking down.

" With ?" Molly coaxed

" Somebody I care for very much, but we aren't ready to tell people about us. Can you please respect my privacy about this ?"

" As long as he makes you happy and treats you well. But just to be safe lets just tell your brothers you went with Luna instead." Ginny laughed and nodded.

" Are you sure you are OK here all alone, I wish you would at least move closer to us."

" Mum honestly I love this apartment. And I'm not always alone." She said sheepishly.

" Ginevra I'm not going to comment on your.....premarital....relations... except to say be safe. Thats all, Are you taking birth control potion ?"

"Mother" Ginny pleaded

" Ginny you can not trust a man to remember to always cast the spell, I raised you to be smarter then that. Now promise me you'll make an appointment with your healer and get a prescription."

"Mum please."

" No Gin, You will go see Jessi either on your own or I will make you." She said sternly

" Mum you can't make ..."

" Try me Ginevra" She interrupted " If you don't ,I will go home and tell your father about your little lost weekend and he will in turn notify all your brothers ...and then Harry."

" Fine I'll call her tomorrow." Ginny shot daggers at her mother.

" Don't give me that look Ginevra, I invented that look, you inherited it form me." Ginny just laughed.

" I promise mum."

" Good" She said pushing ginny's hair out of her face.

" You sure you're Ok here ? Sleeping well and eating you, look so thin."

"Mum I sleep alright" She lied " and you taught me how to cook so you know I eat. Its all the time on the quidditch pitch."

" Right now about you sending us out of town for your first game."

Ginny groaned as her mother started scolding her for not allowing the family to attend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two days later Ginny was heading to St. Mongo's for her appointment Jessi, her healer. She was terribly nervous that she would be able to detect the concealment charm on her legs and arms but if she didn't go her mother would make her life a living hell. Ginny knew she should have been put on the potion 4 months ago when she started this...thing with Lucius, but she had always trusted him to use the contraceptive charm.

Ginny walked to the Women's ward of the hospital and found Jessi's office. She gave the receptionist her name and took a seat, nervously pulling down the sleeves of her shirt. A few moments later at tall,slender woman with waist length black hair called Ginny's name.

" Hi Ginny, How have you been ?"

"I'm fine Jessi you ?" The two made polite conversation until they reached the exam room. They entered and ginny sat on the table.

" So what's up Ginny, I hear you've been doing very well with the Harpies."

"Yes It's been amazing. I umm ...just need to get back on the birth control potion I was on a few years ago."

" Oh Ok no problem I'll do a few tests to see which potion will work best for you."

" Everything seems to be alright, here is your prescription." She wrote sloppily on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

" Let me know if you have any questions, if not I'll see you in 6 months."

"Thanks jessi" Ginny hopped off the table and walked out of the office to head to the apothecary.

Lucius Malfoy was saying goodbye to the board of St. Mongo's when he spotted a familiar redhead leaving the women's health ward of the hospital. Lucius was about to make his way towards her but decided not to make the scene public. Sweet Merlin why is my girlfriend in the maternity ward ? Lucius thought frantically, he managed to calm himself down and made his way back to his office.

After Ginny got her potion she made her way home. Extremely sore from the previous days practice she decided to soak in a hot bath. She saw a white owl that she recognized as belonging to Lucius approach her window. She leaned over and opened the window taking the note from him.

Ginevra,

I think we really need to talk, if it is alright with you I will stop by after work at about 6. let me know if this is convenient for you.

Lucius

" This can't be good" Ginny said as she used her wand to answer yes.

An hour later Ginny was sitting in her chair staring at Lucius who was pacing the room.

" Is there something you wanna tell me Ginevra ?" He asked coldly.

Ginny looked up at him confused. " Lucius what's going on ?"

"You tell me Ginevra"

"Why do you keep calling me that ? Look if you want to end this just tell me please, I'm tired and I don't want to play games with you." She got up and crossed her arms across her chest, her temper was flaring.

" Were you just planing on not telling me, I saw you at St. Mongo's today !" He yelled.

" So you were following me and your the one who is angry at me, yea that makes sense" She said sarcastically.

" I was not following you, I had a meeting with the board and I saw you leaving the maternity ward. Listen, it will be alright, you know I'll take care of you. The child will be a Malfoy heir."

" I'm a professional quidditch player Lucius I can't have a baby it will ruin my career" She said indignantly. If there is one thing Ginny Weasley hates most it's being told what to do, so she figured she would teach him a lesson and scare him a bit.

" I know you Ginny, you could never harm an innocent child."

"You're right Lucius, but we are not married so you wouldn't be able to stop me anyway. You DO NOT have the right to tell me what to do when it comes to MY body. I hoped you knew me better then to try and tell me what to do." She yelled. She turned and walked into the bathroom, picking up the case with her potion in it and set it harshly on the coffee table.

" I'm Not pregnant, I was just getting a prescription for birth control potion, take it, I don't need it because YOU are leaving." She walked over and held the door open for him.

" Ginny...I'm sorry, Can we please talk about this" She slammed the door instead of responding. Lucius shrugged his shoulders before speaking.

"I panicked." He walked over to her.

" And you don't trust me" She folded her arms tightly across her chest.

"I do trust you."

"No you obviously don't , if you did you wouldn't of ambushed me the way you just did."

" I thought you were to afraid to tell me."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"I don't want you to be afraid of me, I was just scared Ok." He walked over to her and put his hands on her waist tugging her towards him.

" Come on angel don't be mad." He began nuzzling her neck but she pushed pushed him off.

" No Lucius you can't just kiss me and expect me to forgive you. Do know how much it hurts to know that you don't trust me."

" I do trust you, Ginny. I overreacted, What can I do to make it up to you ?"

" Hmm I don't know. I'm exhausted and as much as I wanna send you home I know I'll sleep so much better with you here so I think you should get me some chocolate and a glass of wine and meet me in bed." She walked past him swaying her hips seductively.

"Coming right up" He said

When he made his way to the bedroom Ginny was laying in bed in her blue satin nightgown. He had a tray with two glasses of wine and a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries and whipped cream. He settled into bed next to her. He leaned over and gave her a kiss before dipping a finger into the whipped cream and bringing it to her lips. She slowly took his finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it tasting the sweet cream. He then fed her a strawberry. She kissed him, letting him taste the desert in her mouth and ever so slightly ran her hand over his hardening penis, making him even harder. He groaned at the touch.

She then leaned over so that her mouth was right next to his ear, He could feel her hot breath on his earlobe before she took it into her mouth, sucking lightly.

" Do you want me ?" She whispered

" You know I do angel" he could hardly respond, his breath was coming heavy.

" What do you want to do to me ?"

" I wanna make love to you ginevra, Please let me I'm so hard for you. I need to be inside you."

"Good" She responded before returning to her side of the bed.

" To bad I can't have sex with you tonight" She said casually snuggling down into the covers.

"What ?"

" We can't have sex" She said again.

" Why the hell not ?" His voice was almost a whine and Ginny couldn't help but chuckle.

" Because it's that time of the month" She said yawning, she then turned her back on him. She almost felt bad for leading him on but he had acted like an ass to her and this was her little revenge. Lucius just curled up behind her, and pulled her close.

"I guess I deserve that."

" Yes you do." She said before falling into a peaceful sleep against his chest.


	10. Helpless

Chapter 9

Helpless

Ginny could hear voices around her, they were talking in hushed tones, she recognized one voice belonging to her mother. Confused, she slowly opened her eyes, She was at St. Mongo's, but why ? She looked around and saw the faces of several Weasleys and somebody who must be a healer standing in the hall. It took a moment for Molly to realize Ginny had woken up.

"Oh Ginny baby How do you feel ?" Her mother rushed to her side kissing her forehead.

" Mum What happened ? "

" Honey you don't remember ?" Ginny furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think back, the last thing she remembered was heading out onto the pitch.

"Gin you were hit by a bludger and fell a long way off your broom." Molly was gently petting ginny's head, comforting her.

" I can't remember. What day is it ?"

" Its wednesday."

" I've been out 4 days ! " She exclaimed

" Sweetheart its Ok they just went to get Jessi, She'll come and check you over." Ginny panicked a minute, Her glamour charm would no doubt be worn off after 4 days. She was relieved when she noticed she was in her long pajamas and saw her wand on the night stand.

" Mum could you get me some water ?" She asked, her voice hoarse and dry.

" Of course baby I'll be right back" Molly kissed her head and bustled out of the room. As soon as she left Ginny reached for her wand, Ignoring the stabbing pain in her side as she leaned over and reapplied the glamour to her scars.

A moment later Molly returned with Ginny's water and Jessi trailing behind her.

"Ginny,You gave us quite a scare." Ginny gave a week smile and pushed herself up on the bed, wincing slightly at the pain.

"You shouldn't move, You have 4 broken ribs on you right side and your wrist is fractured as well. The bludger hit you very hard, We can't heal them with a spell because they shattered. We will give you skele-grow and keep you one more night."

"Ok"

"Ginny you're going to need to take one dose in the morning with your breakfast for a week. You will have to take it easy because you're going to be in pain, I'll give you a mild pain potion and a dreamless sleep drought, its stronger, a regular sleeping potion won't work mixed with the other potions you take." Ginny nodded before asking the one question that wasn't answered already.

" What about quidditch ?"

" Ginevra Weasley I would think you would be a little more concerned with your health then a game." He mother scolded.

"How long ?"

"Three weeks"

" What ! are you kidding ! It doesn't even hurt that bad, I can't be benched for 3 weeks its my first season !."

" Ginny thats enough." Her mother warned.

"Come on Jessi three weeks is that really necessary ?" She pleaded.

" I think it is but may I remind you that the team has it own healer and ultimately it will be his decision, you will have to pass his exam before you can fly again." There was no joking in her voice. Jessi finished making notes in Ginny's chart, gave her the prescribed potions and made to leave the room.

" Take it easy Ginny, I mean it. 3 weeks" She said before bidding Mrs. Weasley goodbye.

"Ginny dear this is nothing to cry over." She soothed her daughter.

" I'm fine mum, just tired"

" That will be the sleep draught, I'll let you sleep" She kissed her forehead.

" I'll be back tomorrow, you can stay with us while you recover."

"What ! Mum don't be silly, I can take care of myself, I'm not coming home."

"Ginevra you are so stubborn, Why won't you let anyone help you ?" She asked hands on her hips.

" Mum I don't need to be taken care of, She didn't say I was bedridden she said take it easy."

" Fine but don't even think about sealing your floo young lady or I'll have all your brother breaking down the door, got it"

" Yes mum"

" Sleep well baby, I'll see you tomorrow."

"bye mum"

Ginny turned on her side and started to drift off to sleep when there was a knock at the door.

"Lucius, What are you doing here ?" She looked around to make nobody was around.

" I had to come see how you were, That was an awful fall. Don't worry your family is gone, I made sure of it." He leaned over her and gave her a light kiss and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

" How do you feel angel ?" He asked taking her hand.

" Not to bad, they just gave me a bunch of potions. They want to bench me for 3 weeks, Lucius you have to talk them out of it !"

" Absolutely not Ginevra, I will not put you back on a broom one second before Derek says its alright."

"Derek ?"

" He's the team healer, And you will submit to an exam in 3 weeks and if he says no, you will not play."

"Lucius this is bull shit !"

"I care about you to much to see you permanently injured"

" You are overreacting, I'm fine."

" This is not up for debate, Now I came to visit my girlfriend, not fight with Molly Weasley." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Funny" She said pouting.

" You know, you're beautiful even when you pout ."

" I must look a mess, I've been asleep for days."

" No, you look beautiful." He said again.

" So you're not mad at me anymore ?"

" Mad at you ?"

" For leading you on, I kinda felt bad about it afterwards but you sorta deserved it."

" Of course I'm not mad at you love, just for the future maybe you warn me when ...that time comes around and I'll stay away." He said slowly and smirking, she swatted his arm.

" What if I don't like it when you're away ?" She turned on her side to face him, He reached a hand out and ran the back of his fingers across her soft cheek.

" I don't like being away either, I'll come by your flat tomorrow and take care of you." Ginny was yawning now, her eyelids drooping. Lucius got up and kissed her.

" Get some sleep baby. I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK bye"

Lucius left the hospital, completely unaware of the two redheads who came to check up on their baby sister and overheard the couples exchange.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" No flooing for a week Ginny. No apperating and No flying for 3 weeks. Take it easy, take your potions and floo me if you have any problems" Jessi was giving ginny a long list of dos and don'ts for her recovery. Ginny nodded glaring daggers at the healer and her mother. Once she had promised to take it easy they finally let her leave, in a wheel chair.

" I can walk you know " Ginny said irritatedly as her mother pushed her out to the car her father borrowed from the ministry.

" Ginny please" Was all she said in response.

A half hour later ginny was finally home, laying in bed as her mother bustled around her making sure she had food, water and reading material.

"Mum please I'll be fine. I promise to let you know if I need anything."

"Are you just trying to make me leave so your mystery man can come over ? Ginny you can't over exert yourself...."

"Mum" she interrupted " I'm just going to go to sleep, the pain potion makes me sleepy." She said faking a yawn.

"Alright dear" She kissed her cheek " I'll let you rest. Be sure to let me know if you need me"

"Thanks mum" Molly left and ginny sighed in relief, she loved her mother dearly but she was allot to take.

Cuddling into her pillows she fell into a peaceful sleep only to be woken an hour later by the sound of her name being called.

" Gin ? Can we come in ?" It was george.

" I'm surprised you asked." She called back. The twins entered her room.

"Well we would have just come in anyway." They sat down next to her on the bed.

"How are you feeling ?"

"I'm fine, mum only left an hour ago."

" Don't worry she didn't send us." Ginny was becoming nervous, Lucius said he would come over and she didn't want fred and george here. She shifted nervously.

"Um so wh...what are you doing here if...um... mum didn't send you."

"Whats wrong ? scared Lucius will show up ?" Fred asked

"Wh..what are on about ?" She asked incredibly nervous.

"Ginny we saw him leave the hospital last night."

"So what, he's on the board."

" So was there a board meeting in your room then ?" Fred asked sarcastically.

" He just stopped by to see if I was alright, he does own the team you know."

" Ginny you have never been a good liar, besides we heard every word and saw him kiss you now explain little sis"

"I'm not little anymore fred, I can make my own choices."

"He is a death eater Gin."

" Was, He's different now, and I'm happier then I've been in a very long time."

" We trust you Gin, just not him. How long has this been going on ? " Ginny looked down at her hands.

" almost 5 months, I'm not going let you make me feel bad about this."

" Gin he's old enough to be your father !"

" I don't care, age doesn't mean a thing."

"Ginny he's using you ! We will not let our little sister be used for sex." George argued.

" How dare you ! you don't even know him ! You come in here and ambush me like this, I haven't been this happy in years ! "

"Ginny we just want what's best for you."

"He is what's best for me !" She finally said

"Please, if you loved me you would let me be happy. Mum knows I'm dating someone, thats it. please don't ruin this for me." She was crying now because she knew she could make them feel guilty. The twins had always carried a soft spot when it came to Ginny despite their over protectiveness.

"Ginny, What could you possibly have in common with him ?"

" He understands George" She said in barely a whisper.

" Ginny, you're not like him, He had a choice, you didn't."

" I'm not discussing this with you anymore. If you're going to tell mum and dad get it over with." She turned on her side and continued crying.

"Gin, We won't tell, as long as he treats you well and you're happy. We won't tell, but if you think this is real then you should tell them. You know we love you kid, we want what's best for you." She hugged both her brothers.

"I love him" They shot each other a look before fred spoke.

"Well thats great Gin, we'll go now rest up."

"thanks guys" They left her room, but before they left she heard both of them speak again.

"If you hurt her, I promise you, you will regret it, She has been through enough."

" I know, I promise I'll protect her with my life. I love her."

"Good" Then she heard two pops telling her fred and george had apperated home.

Lucius entered her room with a bouquet of red roses. Ginny's face immediately blushed.

" So h..how much of that did you hear ?" Lucius sat on the bed facing her.

" Enough, I love you Ginevra." A big smile broke out on her face.

" You do ?" He took hold of her face in his large hands.

"How could I not ?" She smiled

"I love you too" They shared a passionate kiss. He leaned his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes.

" I wish I could make love to you right now."

" We can now, that was last week."

" Ginny dear you can hardly sit up without wincing in pain."

"No I'm fine I took the pain potion and ..." She was cut off.

" You were told to take it easy, and I'm going to see to it that you do."

"Lucius this is crazy I'm not lame." She moved the blankets off her lap and slowly stood up.

"Come on lets get something to eat." As she started to walk her face turned all red and she took in a sharp breath.

"You're in pain."

" No I'm not I'm fine." She started to shuffle slowly to the door before Lucius stopped her, He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the living room depositing her one the couch.

" I could have walked !" She said stubbornly.

" I have never met somebody as stubborn as you angel, why can't you just admit it hurts ?"

"Because, I'm not spending 3 weeks on the bench !" She yelled. Lucius went to the kitchen and started cooking.

" Why can't you just let me take care of you ?"

" Because I'm not helpless Lucius"

He was putting pasta on the stove now, ignoring her protests.

"Nobody is calling you helpless Love. Its for me really, if you don't let me cook for you I won't sleep well."

" You know you said that same thing when you insisted on walking me home that night from the three broomsticks."

" Yes and it worked then so I'm hoping it will work now"

" Fine, but tomorrow I'm doing it myself." She said folding her arms across her chest like a pouting child.

" Ginevra raise your arms above your head." He said stopping what he was doing and looking at her.

" What ?"

" Just do it" She lifted her arms but when her hands were little higher then her ears she gasped in pain and dropped them clutching her side.

" My point exactly" He said smirking as he want back to tend to the dinner.


	11. Secrets Exposed

Chapter 10

Secrets Exposed

" Alright Ginny hop up on the table and we'll see how you healed." Derek, the team healer instructed. The past 3 weeks had sucked big time for Ginny. Not only was she in pain but she was constantly bored, Lucius came over most days but with her being practically immobile for the first 2 weeks they couldn't do anything. It wasn't until last week that she started to feel better.

" Ok Ginny, Just hold your arms up for me." She did and her inspected her ribs, and making her turn this way and that way and making her touch her toes.

"Can I play this weekend ?" She asked hastily

"Hold on I'm not done" He held up his hands in front of her and told her to push against his hands as hard as she could. Just as he was making notes in the chart he caught sight of a cut Ginny's leg peaking out under her shorts.

"Ginny what did you do to your leg ?" He asked alarmed, he took hold of her leg and pushed up the fabric of her shorts to look at it. Ginny looked down at the fresh cut on her leg she made last night, having run out of the sleep potion she had a terrible nightmare without Lucius there to comfort her.

" Oh umm shaving accident. I'm so clumsy" Derek looked up at her over his black rimmed glasses. Still examining the cut he spoke.

"It looks deep, does it hurt ?"

" A little"

" so can I play ?"

" Hmm I don't know, I'm inclined to bench for just one more week just to make sure the potions have worked there way out of your system they can impair your reflexes, make you sluggish." He took his wand out and healed her cut .

"No come on thats ridiculous..." She was cut off by the voice of someone standing in the door.

"Miss Weasley as much as I want you back on the team I won't let you play unless he says its OK" Ginny shot daggers at him.

" Mr. malfoy, I need to play..." She was cut off again.

" Ginevra it's in your contract that you will submit to an exam by the team healer for approval."

" What did she do to her leg ?" He asked walking into the small exam room.

"She said she cut it shaving but ..."

"Excuse me fellows please don't speak as if I'm not here" She asked pissed off.

" Fine, Miss Weasley here says that she cut her leg shaving however its a little deeper then I would have expected from an accident" Derek said holding her leg behind her knee.

" Have you ever shaved your legs ?" She asked

" Of course not..." He started.

" Then how the hell would you know."

" Ginevra, thats a long scar ..." Lucius began to say

Ginny pushed the healers hands off her legs and got off the table. She grabbed her bag and left the room. Lucius knew he was in for the battle tonight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Stupid, arrogant, know it all, son of a bitch" Ginny cursed under her breath as she walked up to the burrow, having promised her mum she would come by after her exam.

"Ginny Dear !" Molly screeched pulling her into a tight hug.

" Mum please"

"Oh I'm sorry dear, sit the tea all made." They made their way to the kitchen and sat at the table with tea.

" So what did the healer say ?" Ginny huffed loudly.

" Stupid bloody prat is benching me for another week." She ranted.

" Ginny weasley did you not follow the healers orders ?"

" No mum I did. The stupid moron said he want to make sure the potions have gotten out of my system because with taking so many different kinds they can impair my reflexes and make me sluggish" She said in a mocking tone.

" Well dear he knows best"

" And Lucius bloody Malfoy said nothing, you would think he would want me back on the bloody team" She said throwing her hands up in disgust.

"Ginny watch your mouth " Ginny finished her tea and thanked her mum.

"I'll see you later mum" Ginny kissed her on the cheek and walked out past the wards to apperate home.

When she got home Lucius was waiting for her, She had forgotten she had given him a key a few weeks ago. She walked in and saw him sitting in the living room. Removing her coat and scarf she walked swiftly past him to hang it up in the closet.

"Leave Lucius" She said before slamming the closet door shut.

"Ginevra don't act like that" He said standing up and making his way towards her.

"How could you just stand there and let that idiot bench me for another week, you know I'm fine." She argued

"No I don't, I'm not a healer and your to precious to me to take any chances." He said.

" Just leave, I don't feel like seeing you right now." She crossed her arms and turned away from him. She felt him move closer to her and wrap his arms around her.

" I love you, and I'm just looking out for your well being." He started kissing her neck but she pulled away.

"I am so sick of everyone else forcing on me what they think is best for me. My parents, my brothers, and Harry used to do that and now you."

"You have allot of people who care about you."

Ginny closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths and ran a hand through her hair.

"Ginevra what's really wrong here ?, you know I couldn't interfere with what derek said " He said looking at her concerned.

" I know. I...I just don't feel well. I'm tired and ..." She sighed and made her way over to the couch a laid down. Her flaming red hair covering the small blue pillow she closed her eyes. Lucius walked over and knelt down next to her taking her hand, she still didn't look at him.

"And..." He probed and placed a soft kiss on her hand.

" My stomach hurts" she said, still not opening her eyes.

" Why didn't you tell Derek ?" She wasn't facing him so he reached over and turned her chin to face him and she opened her eyes.

" I have a crazy idea, how about just once you trust me to know what's best for myself " She said turning to face the back of the couch.

" Ginny do you want me leave ?" She turned back around to face him.

"No, I'm sorry I'm being a bitch."

" It's alright, I like your firey side." He planted a kiss on her lips.

" I still can't believe that jackass won't let me play this week" She pouted.

" Let me see the cut on your leg."

" Why, he healed it."

" How did you do it ?"

" I told you, it was a shaving accident." She said irritated.

" Why didn't you just use a spell ?"

" Its to complicated, It's easier to do it myself, Do you want me to have hairy legs ?"

" No, you know I love your legs. I just don't want you to get hurt"

"Lucius now is not the time to irritate me. I'm tired and I don't feel well. I don't want to fight."

"Alright honey, calm down. Do you have any pain potion left ?"

" No, It's not my ribs. I just need a muscle relaxing charm, Will you do it for me ?" He took out his wand and cast the spell.

" Thank you" Lucius leaned over her and kissed her again, slipping a hand under her shirt to massage her stomach.

" Lucius,...You...didn't tell derek to keep me benched did you ?"

" No Ginevra I didn't, I'm not a healer I had nothing to do with the decision, I promise."

" Fine, I believe you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Ginny Oh my god ! we've missed you so much !" Carrie yelled the minute ginny walked into locker room.

" I've missed you guys too"

" How are you feeling ?"

" I'm fine, I can't wait to get back out there."

Ginny was finally cleared by the healer to play. She was certain they would win, she was fired up. The game lasted 3 hours but Ginny loved every minute of it. They won 450 to 300. Ginny was so happy to be able to play because it was the last game before they had a 2 week vacation for the holidays. After the Christmas/victory party the team had Ginny and Lucius stumbled into her apartment completely drunk.

Before they stumbled into the living and before Ginny could even get her coat off Lucius' lips were on hers. His hands in her hair. They frantically ripped off each others shirts. Ginny's nerves were on fire as Lucius liked and kissed every piece of her skin he exposed. He removed her bra and teased her aroused nipples with his tongue Ginny moaned and arched her back into him.

Unable to control herself, Ginny quickly discarded his pants and wrapped her small hand around his length. He moaned and attacked her mouth again. He wrapped his hands around her thighs lifting her onto his waist. He braced her against the wall, ripped her knickers off and pushed her skirt up around her waist. The apartment was filled their heavy breathing and moans and he continued to suck on her breasts, one and fingering her wet center.

" Lucius...please. Fuck me. I want you in me so bad." She moaned. Without a moments hesitation he sheathed himself in her warmth. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders and ground her hips against his.

"Oh merlin Lucius..." She moaned as her walls clenched around him, bringing him over the edge with her. Ginny kept her arms wrapped around his neck as their breathing evened out.

"Lucius that was incredible."

" I know baby, you're amazing." He went to release her but she stopped him.

" My legs are shaky, I don't think I can stand." Smirking he wrapped his arms around and gripped her ass and walked her into the bedroom and set her down on the bed before taking off her skirt completely and settling between her legs. He moved the hair out of her face.

" I love you." He said

" I love you too" They made love all night before falling asleep in each others arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Morning Love" Lucius said kissing her cheek.

"Morning."

" Last night was awesome but I feel like shit right now" She added

"Me too. Do you have any pepper up potion ?"

" Yea there should be some in the medicine cabinet." She answered.

He returned with the potion and they each took a dose. They made there way to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

" I was thinking, you've never been to the manor" He said

" I'd love to see it." She said trying not to sound to eager.

" Well I was thinking maybe we could stay there this week, Draco is still in France, he won't be home until Christmas eve and you'll be spending the holiday at the burrow right."

" Yea" She said a little sad that she couldn't spend the holiday with the man she loves.

" So what do you say ?"

" Yes of course."

"Great, I'll come by to get you after you get done practice."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Wow Lucius this place is amazing" She said as she stepped into the grand foyer of Malfoy manner. It wasn't dark like she assumed it would be. AS she walked around the dining room, living room and library she saw several floor to ceiling windows. Dozens of portraits on the wall and lots of lavish furnishings. Lucius gave her a tour of the first floor before she pressed her body against his.

"Show me the bedroom"

" I would love to doll but dinner is ready, I'll show you as soon as we finish." He kissed her and led her back to the dinning room. They had a lovely meal of roast beef, ginny's favorite. The house elves we so attentive as soon as her glass of wine was half empty they refilled it.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr Malfoy ?" She asked jokingly.

" Well you are very bendy when your drunk." He said making ginny blush.

" So what's for dessert ?" She asked

" You my love"

" You dirty man, I think you're a little drunk."

" No I'm perfectly fine, You just have that effect on me."

" and you on me" They ate the cake the house elves served and Lucius proceeded to carry her up the stairs.

"I can walk you know. "

" But you could get lost you don't know the way." They turned down a long hallway and he opened the the door to a huge bedroom. It had a huge four poster bed with green silk bed clothes. There was a large bookcase against on wall, a window seat along a beautiful window looking out into the grounds, i the far corner was a door that she assumed leaded to a bathroom.

Lucius walked in and set her down.

"The house elves put your things in that dresser there." He said indicating an antique dresser with a mirror on the right.

" I bought a new nightie to show you tonight" She said playing with the clasp on his robe. He smirked down at her.

" Why don't you get more comfortable and I'll set the wards for the night." He kissed her and left the room.

She went into the bathroom and put on the black gown with green and blue swirls she had bought. It had a slit up to her knee and made her boobs look spectacular. The she perched herself on the bed. SHe heard a strange noise that sounded like wind rushing through the house, assuming it must be the wards she waited for Lucius.

He entered the room and his jaw dropped. Removing his robe he climbed on top of her. He laid her back gently and began kissing her, he pulled back to remove his shirt, he took her in, her lips swollen and red, her arms at her side. He ran a hand up her thigh pushing up the gown and exposing her skin. Where it used to be smooth and soft it was marred by several scars raised against his fingers.


	12. Control

Chapter 11

Control

" Ginny what the bloody fuck is that ?" He gasped. She sat up a little.

" What are you..." Terror shot through her as she trailed off, her eyes rested on the exposed scars. She was positive she had applied a glamor charm to it.

" Ginevra what did you do ?" She was frantically trying to pull the night gown over her legs. Lucius grabbed the silk of the gown and ripped it across to expose both of her scared thighs.

He grabbed both her wrists and turned them over to see her inner arms also scarred. She tried to throw him off but he was to strong.

" Explain. Ginevra did you do this to yourself ?" He yelled.

" Why did my glamour disappear ?" She asked quietly.

" Its part of the wards I set up. It dissolves spells of concealment, now answer me."

"It's nothing Ok"

"Ginny my love this is not nothing ! How could you do this to yourself ?" She was crying now.

"If you saw what I saw every night you wouldn't ask me that." She ripped her arms out of his grasp and left the room. Lucius followed her down the stairs trying to stop her.

"Ginevra don't run away from me." He grabbed her wrist again.

"Let me go Lucius ! I don't want to talk about it !"

"I won't let you keep doing this to yourself."

"LET ME !" She yelled. " I am NOT a child. I told you I do whatever I have to do to survive."

"So every time time you took a shower in the middle of the night, THIS is what you were doing ?"

" No, I was washing that bastards touch and smell off of me. This is how I take back control of my life" They were still on the steps, she started to move towards the door again.

"Please don't leave."

She turned around to face him " Why lucius ? Are you going to fix me ? Nobody can ! " She put her hand on the doorknob, tears streaming down her face, she stepped outside and disapperated.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny crying hysterically entered her apartment and fell into bed. Tom was her best friend when she was 11 and when she was 16 he ruined her life. He made sure that she would never be able to be rid of him.

Ginny reached over taking her wand she slashed all her scars open watching the crimson blood run off her legs and arms onto her blue bedspread. Relishing in the feeling of letting go she slipped into a blissful state of unconsciousness.

Lucius finally managed to blast his way into the apartment.

" Ginny ! Ginny ! " He ran into the bedroom and saw her small pale body draining of blood. He immediately removed his wand and stooped her bleeding. Running over to her he cradled her head in his lap. Her hands were so cold, and her already pale skin was white as snow. He followed her as soon as she left, She couldn't have been bleeding to long.

After her bleeding was stopped completely, he tried to wake her to no avail. He could not take her to St. Mongo's her family would blame him for sure and she would be labeled unstable and they would never let her be. He wanted to save her, He wanted her to trust him. He needed to save her.

He flooed his personal healer and asked him to come over. He gave her a blood replenishing potion, checked her vital and upon request from Lucius, left a large supply of dreamless sleep potion. He knew he had to keep her from having those dreams if he had any hope to save her.

Lucius walked the healer to the door. "This is a very delicate matter I'm sure you'll understand that your discretion is most appreciated" Giving the man a firm handshake

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, please floo me if necessary." The look between the two men served as an unspoken agreement that the healer could expect a large deposit to his Gringotts account. Lucius paid the man to take care of the family and keep his mouth shut.

Lucius went and laid next to her on the bed. He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Merlin please wake up" He whispered in her ear. Pushing the hair out of her face he kissed her lightly.

"Angel please don't leave me, I love you. I need you here with me please." He fell asleep still holding her lifeless form.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

Ginny groaned and began to stir, She was surprised to see light coming in the window, she didn't think she would be alive to see the sun rise,...she had hoped. Lucius was asleep next to her with his arms draped across her waist. She looked down at her arms, they were no longer scarred. She tried to sit up, but her limbs felt very heavy. A moment later Lucius awoke.

"Oh thank merlin" He showered her face in kisses. She didn't speak.

" Don't ever do that again." He said shaking her shoulders. Tears leaked out of her eyes and she spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry" She said in barely a whisper.

" I couldn't bare the thought that you may not love me anymore." She said through a constant stream of tears.

" Ginny, I could never stop loving you. You saved me, my life was so sad before I met you. I was a mess."

" I don't know how to control this Lucius." She cried pulling her knees to her chest and tucking her head in her arms.

" Ginny not everything can be controlled."

" No, you're wrong. If I don't control it, He will control me."

" Who ?"

She looked up at him with teary eyes. "Tom" She drew a ragged breath. "He...I...didn't want him to." She sobbed. Lucius pulled her small frame onto his lap and held her head against his shoulder, petting her head.

"P..please D don't tell anyone, N not even my...my parents know" She sobbed.

"I won't, but have to let me help you Ginevra."

" You can't help me. You don't know what it was like ."

" No Ginny, I don't know what it was like, But I do know what he was like."

" Why did you give me the diary ?" Lucius was taken aback by the question.

"I didn't know what it was, I swear, I didn't know it was a horcrux. It wasn't about you, It was a crime of opportunity and you'll never know how sorry I am."

" I forgive you, but I don't know how to make the nightmares stop. I wake up and I can hear his voice, feel his cold touch. He wouldn't stop, Nobody was there to protect me. Harry was looking for the horcruxes."

" Ginny I don't quite understand."

She took a deep breath, riddled with sobs. "My last year at Hogwarts, I did everything I could to oppose Snape. The Carrows put me in the dungeons, and one night Tom came." She took another deep breath. "He kept saying how he missed me, and how ...grown up and pretty I was and...how he was gonna take....what he c..c..couldn't when I was 11, He used to call me princess thats why I asked you not to." She said with disgust.

" Oh merlin Ginny I'm so sorry." He took hold of her face and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

" Gin, I know I told you that I wouldn't ask but you can't internalize everything. It will kill you, it will consume you and ruin your life."

" He was so mad. That...that h he wasn't my first. I begged him to just kill me, but he wouldn't, he just kept coming back, The carrows would put me back in that room and he would come. Until the holidays, I went home and didn't go back." Her voice was barely audible and her body was shacking.

" It's OK, It's Ok baby calm down."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, I'm just so happy you're alright. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you Angel."

" How did you make the scars go away ?" She asked.

"I didn't, I don't know how. I called my healer" She gave him a terrified look.

"Don't worry, He's paid to keep his mouth shut. I also had him leave a large quantity of dreamless sleep for you. If it works I'll have him supply you with as much as you need but it's a very strong potion so you'll have to be careful."

"Thank you." She was looking down at her hands. "I'm so embarrassed"

Lucius took hold of her chin and tilted her face to look in his eyes. "Don't be. Do...Do your parents know what happened."

She shook her head rapidly " They know I was tortured but I never told them about..." Her voice trailed off, she couldn't say it.

" Say it Ginny, scream it if you have to just don't internalize it." He said.

" They don't ...They don't know h..he raped me" She spat like poison from her mouth.

"I won't tell them. I was thinking if you want... maybe we could tell Draco about us. I don't like keeping things from him."

"OK, I want to tell my parents but I'm afraid of what they might say, I wouldn't be able to handle it, if they stop speaking to me."

"How about we can see how it goes with Draco and then decide."

"Ok" Lucius would have done anything to take the sadness away from her beautiful chestnut eyes. He put a hand on her neck, just below her ear and ran his thumb over her cheek.

"Please don't look so sad beautiful. Everything will be alright." He kissed her gently.

"How can be alright ? My father hates you." She started crying again.

"I know. Your father and I don't have anything in common, except you. We both want what's best for you, and we both would do anything to keep our families safe. I think I can appeal to that side of him and believe it or not he has softened towards me a little since Narssisa, they were friends in school and he knows how much I loved her. I think that he will realized that if I could love you after losing her that means something."

Again she averted her eyes from his, she was looking down at the bedspread like she had been told to memorize it.

" What is it ?" He asked

She let out a deep breath. She knew she loved him and him talking about telling people made this relationship allot more real to her. She felt like it had all been a dream, private and easily to pretend it never happened. Ginny was just beginning to let herself think about a serious future with him.

" If I ask you a question will you promise not to freak out ?" She asked hesitantly.

"go on"

" Um Do you...think that...I mean do you...Would you want to have children with me ?" She asked, when he didn't answer right away she quickly began to speak again. " I just need to know because I want them and I don't want to upset my whole family if you don't because I can't be with somebody who doesn't want that" She explained.

" Ginevra, You don't have to explain yourself to me, I understand and to answer your question....Yes I would love to have children with you. I would love a chance to do it right. I love Draco but I was a death eater for his whole childhood, I missed so much. I would love nothing more then to fill the manor with little strawberry blondes." A broad smile broke out on Ginny's face.

"Really ? I don't want you to just say that..."

" Really. I'll prove it to you right now if thats what it takes." Ginny smacked his arm.

" Good. Now I'm hungary." She went to get up but he grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"Stay here, I'll bring you breakfast in bed"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny was pacing the lavish dinning room at Malfoy Manor. Draco was due any moment. She had no idea how he would react, Lucius assured her that everything would be Ok, but she was not so certain. Draco hated her in school, and she was sure he would not look kindly on the fact that she was now shagging his father. She smoothed out her new dress and fidgeted with her hair. Lucius came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her neck.

"Calm down love, it's just draco."

" He was terrible to me in school. I mean no offense, He's your son and you love him but..."

" He's changed too Gin, I promise you he will be more shocked then anything else."

" Father !" Draco's voice came booming from the foyer. Ginny instantly tensed up.

" Relax" Lucius whispered, kissed her cheek and went to greet Draco. Ginny stayed behind in the dinning room.

Lucius led Draco into the dinning room and to ginny. Draco stopped short when he saw her.

" Weaslette ?" Draco asked confused.

"hello Draco" She said timidly.

"Father What is a Weasley doing here ?"

" Her name is Ginevra, Draco we...have been seeing each other for some time now."

" TELL ME YOUR JOKING !"

"Don't yell at me boy, I am still your father, you will show me respect" Lucius said in a severe voice.

"Lucius don't yell at him " Ginny whispered. Lucius took her hand and pulled her forward.

" Draco, you know what a mess I was after your mother, And Ginny makes me happy."

" You can't be serious she is younger then I am. And she's a ....a Weasley. You expect me to believe your in this for anything more then some hot sex !" He yelled.

"Draco, I love her and she loves me, We are going to be together !"

"She's pregnant isn't she ?" He asked harshly.

Ginny yanked her hand away from Lucius and ran crying out of the room. Lucius glared at Draco.

" Father how can you do this ? It's embarrassing, My father the cradle robber."

" Draco, We make each other happy, I thought you want me happy."

" Her family will kill you."

" Thats our problem, She has been through allot Draco, I will not have you treating her like she is a common tart."

" Are you going to marry her ?"

"Someday, I hope to. But we have some things we need to work through first. You know I love you Draco, But I love her too, We want to be together, we want children together."

"I knew it, She's pregnant. Father how could you not be more careful." Draco groaned as he plopped down in one of the dinning room chairs.

" Ginevra is not pregnant Draco. If you're not going to accept this then you should go. I need to go find Ginny and I speak to you later."

" You sure she isn't pregnant." Draco said like a pouting child.

" Draco..." Lucius started

"Kidding father. go find her and lets try and have a pleasant dinner."


	13. Rip The Band Aide

Chapter 12

Rip the band aide

Ginny was pacing back and forth in the garden of the burrow, watching the gnomes pop in and out of the bushes. She used to love coming out here when she was little. She used to love to chase the gnomes and try to catch them until her clothes were covered in dirt. Life seemed so much simpler back then, She was having dinner with the family tonight and she intended to tell them about Lucius.

"Ginny dear, Is anything wrong ?" Came a voice behind her, she turned around to see the concerned face of her mother.

"Hey Mum, I'm fine."

"Ginny please stop telling me that you're fine." She ran a hand through her daughters hair and pulled her to sit down at the picnic table.

" Are you having troubles with your boyfriend ?"

"No, not really. It's just complicated."

" Well sweetie, I know he's good for you. You used to walk around like a zombie, you always seemed depressed....until recently. I have to believe it has something to do with him."

"It is, He makes me so happy, but I'm afraid you'll be mad when I tell you who it is." She looked down and her hands folded in her lap.

" Ginny, I love you, and any man who can bring you out of the depression you seemed to fall into I will thank. You wouldn't let us help you, so I prayed that somebody else could."

"I'm sorry mum. I just couldn't, I didn't want you to have to live with it like I do" Tears were leaking out of her eyes. She looked up at her mum.

" Ginny, I'm your mother, and you know I love all my children but as my only daughter you are terribly important to me. It kills me that you are dealing with something so terrible that you can't confide in me."

" I know mum, I don't like keeping secrets from you. Maybe someday I'll be able to tell you but right now I ...I just can't."

" It's OK baby girl. Tell me who it is"

"It's Lucius Malfoy."

"Huh, well that I was not expecting. Your father and brothers are not going to like that"

"Fred and george already know, they saw him visit me when I was in the hospital."

" He came to see you ? " She asked surprised

"Yes mum, he loves me. They took alright, you just threatened his life if he hurt me and left."

" Well Ginbug, I think we better rip off the band aid." Molly said rubbing her back.

Ginny looked at her mother confused " What band aid ?"

"Oh it's you father's new favorite muggle phrase, it means when you have bad news you should just spit it out, like ripping off a band aid instead of doing slowly, it will hurt less."

"Dad's so weird" Ginny said getting up and walking in the house.

Mrs. Weasley had out done herself on the meal they had. It had been so long since they had all been together. Ginny tried to enjoy it but before she knew it everyone was eating their desert and her mother was patting her leg under the table in encouragement.

Ginny took a deep breath and began to speak.

" Umm I...Uh have something...I want to tell you guys." She stammered. They all looked up from their pie and stared at her, fred and george shot each other nervous looks.

"What is it honey ?" Arthur asked.

" I want you to let me finish before you say anything, promise ?"

"alright" her father said slowly.

"Well dad I've been seeing somebody....for awhile now and he is very important to me."

" Thats great honey"

"Dad you promised." He held his hands up to say I'm sorry and she continued.

"The thing is ...he is quite a bit older then me." She paused to look around the room. Everyone but the twins and Molly looked utterly confused.

" Rip the band aide honey" Molly whispered to her daughter.

Ginny closed her eyes took a deep breath and said " I'm in love with lucius malfoy" She kept her eyes closed a minute then peeked out a little at the faces staring at her. When she opened her eyes they were all looking at her. They her dad started to laugh, followed by percy,charlie and bill.

"Aww Gin thats a good one, you really had us" Charlie said through his fit of laughter.

" You did have a flare for dramatics Ginbug" Arthur added.

" I...I'm not joking." She said looking down at her plate.

"Arthur she isn't joking" Molly said.

" Really dad he loves her we saw them together." Fred said.

Arthur shot a death glare at the twins. " You knew ! and you didn't think it important I know ?" He yelled, his face was turning beat red.

" Dad they love each other."

" What a load of bollocks, Lucius Malfoy in love with a 24 year old girl. He is a death eater Ginevra" Ginny knew when he used her real name his was truly enraged so she did the only thing she could....she cried. Arthur jumped up from the table in rage

" Well obviously she is imperiused, Charlie you call the aurors, Molly you lock her in her room, and Bill you're the curse breaker see if you can break it."

Charlie got up to go to the fireplace just as molly shot a silencing charm at her husband to stop his ranting.

" Charlie sit down !" She yelled. He immediately complied.

" Now you will all listen to me Ginny is not a baby anymore she can make her own choices and if she is happy we will be happy for her. Arthur could be seen still talking frantically even though nobody could her him.

" Now I want to talk to Ginny and Arthur alone" Nobody moved. " OUT NOW !" Molly yelled. They all said goodbye and gave ginny a hug before heading outside to apperate homeµ. She cast a silencing charm around the room before turning to Arthur, sticking him to his chair she lifted the silencing charm and went to sit next to her sobbing daughter.

" Ginny don't cry" She said embracing her in a hug.

" Ginny how did this happen ?" Arthur asked

" Dad please, You know he owns the Harpies, We were thrown together allot and it just happened."

"Ginny He's a death eater and twice your age I might add."

" He's changed dad, I swear. and I don't care about his age."

" I do not approve of this ginevra " He growled

Ginny stood up " I'm not asking for your approval" was all she said before she left.

" Ginny please don't leave !" her mother called after her.

" Arthur Weasley how could you do that to her ! You know what a terrible time she has been having and I dare say we still don't know the full extent of it. You've seen how withdrawn she was, she never came around, never smiled and I swear one day I thought I saw a cut on her wrist. but since she has been with him she is almost back to normal. If she becomes depressed again because of this I'll kill you. Now you will be sleeping on the couch tonight and every night until you make this right with her !" Molly stormed out of the room and Arthur heard her slam the bedroom door, then he realized she forgot to remove the sticking charm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny was supposed to return to the manor after dinner with her family but she was so upset she felt like she needed to be alone. She lay on her bed sobbing, She was so tired of crying, tired of being sad but she couldn't help it. She had always been Daddy's little Girl, he had never been so mad at her and it broke her heart.

Finally she decided to take a bath, laying in lavender scented bubbles her hand found the razor, she hadn't used in awhile. It was like a drug to her,She remembered the feeling of pain, the control and to see the scarlet blood run down her leg.

Lucius was her drug now, She needed him, He took her pain away now, that was something she was certain her father would never understand. She was finally pulled from her thoughts when she heard Lucius come in.

" I'm in the tub ! " She called out to him, she had left the door open so he came in and sat on the the edge of the tub.

" I take it. it didn't go well" He said.

" Not really. My brothers don't care but my dad was so mad. Mum stuck him to his chair and put a silencing charm on him." Lucius laughed.

"Its not funny ! He thought I was cursed, wanted to lock me in my room and call the Aurors."

"I'm sorry baby. Its alright, at least they know now."

"I know but I'm so upset" Lucius leaned over to and gave her a kiss. She wrapped her wet,soapy arms around his neck, he pulled away " Are you done here ?" He asked breathlessly, She nodded. He placed an arm around her neck and another under her legs and pulled her wet form from the tub and carried her to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arthur walked into the large marble lobby of Malfoy Enterprises, having never set foot in the building before he was quite taken with how lavish it was. He made his way to Lucius' office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Arthur walked into the large office with a large mahogany desk and window overlooking London, He wasn't surprised, nothing but the best for a freaking Malfoy he thought.

"Lucius"

" Arthur, Sit." Arthur crossed to the leather chair across from his desk.

" She cried all night."

"Alright I feel bad enough Lucius. Ginny has been through enough, I'm here to make sure you aren't going to hurt her."

" I know more about what she's been through then you do."

" How dare you, Her mother and I were there for her, when she was so withdrawn she wouldn't even leave her room ..." He was interrupted.

"Arthur, I'm not saying you weren't but I have been there for her for almost a year now. I'm in love with her, and I know you hate me and I'm twice her age but all that really matters is that I love her. Thats ....something I ....didn't think could happen again."

" What exactly are your intentions, She wants a family."

" Not that its really any of your business, But I've told her I wanted a family with her." Arthur face turned as red as his hair at the thought of his grandkids being Malfoys but he was here to make sure Ginny was happy and he made her happy.

" I intend to marry her Arthur, I would like your blessing. She'll say no if she thinks you are still angry with her." Arthur sat silent for a minute.

" I swear to merlin Malfoy if hurt her in any way I will kill you."

" Yes I understand two of sons have already threatened the same. Now I would like to ask your daughters hand in marriage, Do I have your blessing ?"

" Fine, yes you have it. All I want is to ensure her happiness."

"Arthur I think you know I'll take care of her, She'll want for nothing, except her family if you don't learn to accept this."

"I'll work on it. When do you intend to ask her ?

" I haven't decided yet. I know I want it to be perfect, but not flashy, thats not Ginny. I blurted it out to Narsissa one night without any planning at all." He gave a small chuckle.

" I'm sorry....about Narsissa, I was fond of her in school."

"Thank you."

" Well I leave you to your work now" Arthur stood up and shook Lucius' hand.

" How long did Molly leave you stuck to that chair ?" Lucius asked right before Arthur reached the door.

" All bloody night" He said leaving the office.

Lucius sat back down and pulled a small black box out of his desk drawer, He opened it and looked down at the ring he picked out for Ginny. It was a 2 carat diamond with a sapphire on each side set on a platinum band. He knew she was going to love it. It was dainty and original just like her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Angel you played amazing today" Lucius said as he met Ginny outside the locker room. Ginny looked around before planting a kiss on his lips.

" Your father came to see me today"

" What ?"

" He came to make sure I would take care of you and He said he was Ok with this"

"He did !"

" Yes my love, we have nobody to hide from anymore." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"What about the team ?" She asked.

"I don't care" He said " Now I do believe we should go home as soon as possible." He whispered seductively in her ear.

"Why is that ?" She asked.

" Because I'm going to make love to you all night."

"Mmmm promise" He wrapped his arms around her and apperated them back to the manor.


	14. Promise

A/N : First let me apologize for my disorganized sense of time. But since this is my story I guess I get to make the rules. For the record it's spring and they have officially been together for a year. If you get really technical with all the references to time I have in the story that doesn't make sense but whatever, this is my first story so bare with me. I also wanna say thanks for all the great reviews !

Chapter 13

Promise

" Ginny ! babe you home ?" Lucius called through the manor. Now that their relationship was public they no longer pretended they didn't spend every night together. Ginny was "unofficially" living at the manor now, She loved to walk the grounds now that it was spring and the gardens were blooming.

Over the last 3 months allot had changed for Ginny. The Harpies season was over now so she had taken a part time job helping out at the joke shop, The papers had finally exhausted the story of her relationship with Lucius and with the dreamless sleep drought she no longer woke up screaming.

" I'm in the library !" She called. Lucius made his way to her. She was curled up on the couch reading.

" Do you ever do anything else but read ?" He made his way over and gave her a kiss.

" Excuse me I spent 6 hours at the joke shop with the twins today." She snuggled up next to him on the couch.

"Are you happy the season is over ?"

" A little, It was tough, but I love it. It's nice to have a little break." She wrapped her small arms around him and put her head on his chest. Looking down at her red hair against him and feeling her warmth in his arms he realized he couldn't wait any longer. Any fear he had about finding the perfect moment and perfect words were gone as he remembered a conversation they had while laying in bed a few months ago.

~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*

" Lucius ?" Ginny asked. She was cuddling with him in her favorite position. Her head was rested on his bare chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

" Wa...was Narsissa your first ?" She asked hesitantly, they usually didn't talk about her but she wanted to know.

"Yes, We dated all through school. We loved each other."

" You still miss her ?"

" Not as much now I have you, but I miss her yes, she was a wonderful mother."

" You were young when you married ?"

" Right out of school. I just blurted the question out one day. No planning, I didn't even have a ring. I wish I'd have done it better."

" I'm sure she didn't care. It doesn't have to be fancy, or flashy, just as long as it's honest and true."

" Who was your first ?" He asked. She hesitated before answering.

" Harry"

" Do you regret it ?" She knew he was referring to the pain she had felt at the hand of the dark lord when he found out.

"Not one little bit." She said slowly " I was so glad he couldn't take that from me too. It was perfect."

"How old were you"

" sixteen. Before he left to go get the horcruxes. We were broken up but, it just happened. I don't regret it. It was amazing, I mean...it hurt but I'm glad it was him and not .... He was gentle and loved me. I didn't ever think I would feel that again...until you came along."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ginevra"

"Hmm" She said looking up at him.

" I love you" She smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too." She said settling back on his chest.

"Ginny ?"

"Yea babe ?" She looked at him a little confused.

" Will you marry me ?" Ginny sat up quickly.

" What ?" Her eyes were wide and her throat went dry.

Lucius scooted close to her and took her hands.

"I want you to be my wife" Ginny could hardly speak. Lucius scrambled in his robes and pulled the little black box out. He got down on his knee in front of her. Ginny gasped when he opened the box and posed his question again.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you and I can't live one more day without making you mine, Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife ?" Tears were streaming down her face looking down at the man she loved and the amazing ring he was holding.

"YES ! yes I'll marry you Lucius" He quickly got up and sat next to her again. He pulled her face to his and kissed her.

" Here, Let me put this on you." He took her left hand in him and slipped the diamond and sapphire ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. He kissed her hand.

" Oh Lucius it's beautiful"

" Not as beautiful as you" He said wiping the tears from her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"Oh my god we're getting married" She whispered.

"You are going to be the most beautiful bride."

" Take me to bed" Lucius scooped up his bride to be and carried her off to a night so perfect she was sure it would only be shadowed by her wedding night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*

Ginny and Lucius had dinner at the burrow a week later. It was a little tense but went well.

"We decided to keep it really small, just family and we are gonna get married in the Garden at the manor. Fleur will be my bridesmaid and Draco will be the best man."

"Are you sure Ginny ?"

"Yes mum you know I've never been very girlie and we really wanna try to do it without the press catching on."

" Whatever you want dear."

Ginny and Lucius got up to leave. Arthur mostly sat silently

"We can go shopping for a dress tuesday"

"Thanks mum, and thanks for dinner." She gave her a hug. Molly pulled Lucius in for a hug too, which he was not prepared for and could not hide the look on his face.

"You will take care of my baby won't you ?"

"Of course Molly. I'd die for her" They said goodnight and apperated home.

"That went rather well." Lucius said as they were changing for bed.

" Yes I think so. I'm so glad we are doing this small and quiet."

" Me to. I think the smaller the better for keeping it away from the press. Do you want the team there ? "

" Yea and Luna, do you have anyone else you want there ?"

" I have a few business associates I'd like to invite"

" Ok, make a list for me when you get a chance."

He walked up behind her as she sat at her new vanity brushing her hair. He moved her hair aside and began kissing her neck. " I can't wait to see you in that dress, or should I say see you out of it" Ginny turned and slapped his arm.

" I haven't even gotten it yet and you're already thinking about taking it off me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny met her mother at noon on tuesday for lunch at the three broomsticks before going dress shopping. They went to muggle London to find Ginny the perfect dress.

"Mum I'm begging not to force me to try on a million fluffy dresses." Ginny said as they made there way to the store.

"I promise honey but you would look so beautiful in a ball gown dress if you would just try on one I know you would love it."

" No mum you know I don't like fluffy dresses I really want your opinion but please don't bug the hell outta me"

"Alright dear Its your wedding, I understand that."

They entered the store and could not believe all the dresses. Ginny didn't know how she would ever be able to chose one.

" Hello Ladies, May I help you" A petite blonde woman asked as she approached them.

" Yes I'm Ginevra Weasley I have a consultation at 1:30"

"Oh right Miss. Weasley I'm Amber" She extended her hand.

" Nice to meet you, this is my mother Molly" They exchanged pleasantries as they led them to a small round table where they sat down.

"Now tell me about your wedding." She asked

" Well Its going to be very small, May 12th, outside at our home. I'm only having one bridesmaid. I'm not very ...for lack of a better word girlie."

" Ok have you chosen a color ? "

" Umm I was leaning towards pale blue"

" Oh I love all blues and with an outdoor wedding, We have a beautiful sky blue you may like." SHe was making notes as they talked.

" Ok today is all about your dress. Do you have any ideas ?"

" Not puffy, no big train. Something simple maybe a v- neck or capped sleeves. I like the ones that have a little color in them."

"Oh sure allot of brides now wear a sash to match the bridal party and with only one girl it wouldn't end up being to much of one color."

" No Ginny"

" What mum ?" Ginny knew it was just a matter of time before her mother chimed in.

" No color, brides wear white. It's the only thing I will insist on." Ginny sighed.

"Promise" Ginny thought if she had to give up a little color to get her mother to promise not to be overbearing was a small price to pay.

"Ok fine, White." Amber laughed and led Ginny to a dressing room to put her stuff in and showed her several beautiful dresses. Finally Ginny put on a dress and as soon as it was zipped up she knew this was the dress she wanted to be married in. Charmeuse V-neck halter with ruched surplice bodice and beaded embroidered dropped waist. It had a chapel train that extended from and applique on the back of the dress . It clung to Ginny's fit body in all the right places without being to revealing.

Ginny walked out of the dressing room to show her mother and look in the full mirrors.

"Oh Ginny it's perfect !" With tears in her eyes she walked over to her only daughter " Do you like it ?" Ginny smiled and nodded " Me to, you look beautiful" Molly was crying now.

" Great choice, that looks amazing on you. Let me go get a few different veils for you to try on." Amber said before leaving. Ginny stood on the pedestal in front of the mirrors, she couldn't believe she was standing in her wedding dress. Ginny chose a short veil with scattered rhinestones attached to a tiara.

"Ill say it again Ginny, You look perfect" Molly said through her tears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They day of the wedding came so quickly for Ginny, and she was glad it did. She could not wait to marry Lucius, that was the luxury of having a small wedding, it allowed for quick and easy planning. They weather was beautiful and Ginny had not slept a wink that night.

" Ginny dear, are you up ?" Her mother knocked on the door of her old room at the burrow. Molly insisted that ginny not stay with Lucius the night before the wedding.

"I'm up mum. I'm gonna take a shower then we can go to the manor"

A half hour later they were dressing in the room she had set up for her, fleur and Molly at the manor. Fleur was wearing a strapless sky blue dress that gathered on one side with a rhinestone broach.

There was a knock at the door and Draco entered, dressed in black dress robes.

" Wow Ginny, you look amazing." He said as he approached the bride.

Ginny looked down at herself. " Do you think he will like it ?"

"Are you kidding of course he will. He sent me to give you this." He handed her a white box and a note. Her heart leapt in her thraot as she took the box and read the note.

My Love,

I can not wait to marry you. Your mother helped me pick this out so it would not mess with the style of the dress I know you look amazing in. Meet me at the alter.

Love,

Lucius

With tears in her eyes she opened the white box. Inside was a simple set of pearl earrings with a swirl of rhinestones and a necklace with the same swirl and a single pearl.

" Come honey, let me help you put it on."

There was another knock at the door.

"Come in !" Ginny called not exactly paying attention to who entered the room.

" You're getting married and you couldn't be bothered to invite us" Ginny wiped around to see Harry, Ron and Hermione standing there dressed for a wedding.

She screamed and embraced them so tightly they could hardly breath.

"Ginny dear let them go, you'll rumple your dress" Molly said. She released them finally.

"I'm so glad your here !"

" Then why didn't YOU feel the need to invite us ?" Hermione asked.

"Well I didn't want you mad at me."

" Gin, Fred and george told us a long time ago" Ron said.

" Really ? And you didn't try to convince me to leave him ?"

" Well they told us what a hard time you were having and how happy you were and considering we haven't been the greatest friends the last couple of years we decided to let it slide." Harry said taking her hands he kissed her cheek.

" I'm really happy for you Gin,I know he will take care of you."

" You have no idea what that means to me Harry" He squeezed her hand and released her.

" We're coming back." hermione said.

"What ?"

" We decided that running away wasn't the best thing, it was for awhile but we miss everyone. Consider it a wedding gift." She finished.

" But ginny, If he hurts you ..." Harry and Ron started.

"You'll kill him, yea yea we know. No go find a seat, We're starting soon. They all moved forward and kissed her on the cheek.

" Don't think for one minute you're getting out of explaining to me how the hell this happened" Hermione whispered in her ear.

"Wait guys" She called after them as they made to leave.

" Who told you about the wedding ? "

Harry turned around " Lucius came to visit, thats how I knew he really loved you." Ginny's heart swelled with love for her soon to be husband as a new batch of tears threatened to leak out of her eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Twenty minutes later Ginny was walking down the aisle on her fathers arm. The garden was filled with roses with a path of rose petals leading to the gazebo that was decorated in twinkle lights, the sun was just starting to set casting a romantic glow on the garden. When she reached the alter she kissed her father and he shook Lucius' hand.

" Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Lucius and Ginevra in holy matrimony" The minister started. Lucius could not take his eyes of Ginny. Everything was so perfect as he slipped a wedding band on her finger, diamonds and sapphires to match her engagement ring with the inside inscribed with "My Angel". Ginny had his ring engraved with " My one true love".

Before she knew it Ginny heard the minister say. " I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride" Lucius kissed her so tenderly it would have been easy to forget they were standing in front of 40 people.

"Ladies and gentlemen I am pleased and privileged to introduce to you, for the first time Mr and Mrs. Lucius Malfoy"

The guests all stood and clapped as they made their way down the aisle hand in hand.

They led the guest into the small banquet room set up in the manor and danced the night away. Lucius was a wonderful dancer .

" This dress is amazing"

"I hoped you'd like it" She smile up at him.

"Thank you for inviting them, you have no idea how much it means to me."

"Your welcome my love. Are you happy ?"

" Yes, I'm so happy I almost can't believe it." He stopped dancing to lean down and kiss her.

"Believe it beautiful, because I intend to see to it that you stay happy for the rest of our lives." Ginny leaned her head on his chest as the music slowed for the last dance.

"Promise ?" She whispered

"Promise."

****A/N :They are finally married ! yay. Not sure how far I'm gonna take it but I love happy endings so I will definitely make them a happy family so it may be long. stick with me ! If you want to see the wedding dress go to David's style sv9563

Please review ! you have all been so nice I really appreciate it !


	15. Lady Malfoy

Chapter 14

Lady Malfoy

Ginny said her goodbyes to all the guest as they left the reception. She thanked her parents and promised to stop by for dinner after they returned from the honeymoon. Lucius had insisted on taking care of that and would not allow Ginny to know the destination.

" Ginny, are you ready ? Our port key is about to leave."

"Yes I'm coming !" She called as she hugged hermione and went to Lucius.

" Where are we going ?" She asked.

" It's a surprise, you're bags have already been sent ahead. Now take my hand" He said as the champagne glass he was holding stared to glow blue and a moment later they were being pulled away from the reception.

They reappeared in a lavish hotel room but Ginny still didn't know where they were.

" You gonna tell me where we are ?"

" Look out the window."

Ginny slightly stumbled over to the window holding up the train of her dress in one hand and pulled back the curtain to see the grand canal of Venice Italy.

"Oh my God We're in Venice, I've always wanted to see it " She ran back over to Lucius and kissed him so deeply.

" You wanna take this dress of me know ?" She whispered, licking his earlobe.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said as he turned her around and ran his hands down her bare arms. He moved her hair and kissed her exposed skin. Ginny sighed at the feel of his lips on her burning skin. He slowly undid the buttons at the top of the dress and slid the zipper down her back. She held the dress to her chest and turned around.

" Let me go freshen up. I'll be right back."

Before he could protest she grabbed her bag and ran into the bathroom. She had bought a special outfit for tonight. Even though she was not a virgin for some reason she still felt nervous. She put on the white sheer chiffon baby doll with rhinestone heart dangling in front, the shoulder straps also had rhinestones with an asymmetrical hem and matching g- string she got at her bridal shower and looked at herself in the mirror. She pulled her hair out of the clip that was holding it up and looked down at her left hand which now bore a wedding ring. She could hardly believe it She took a deep breath and returned to her husband.

Ginny opened the door and slowly stepped into the bedroom. Lucius was in his boxers on the bed. She stood there in front of him a little nervous.

" Wow you look brilliant" She giggled

"I'm a little nervous, I don't know why" She said rooted to the spot. Lucius got off the bed and ran an hand up her soft thigh causing her to shiver.

"You look beautiful" He whispered

He moved behind her and moved her hair to the side so he could kiss her bare neck and shoulders.

"You haven't had to much champagne have you ?"

"Nope, just enough" She replied smiling.

He slid the straps off her shoulders and the nightgown fell down pooling at her feet, His one hand made its way around her waist as he started to massage her breasts with the other. Without warning he picked her up and gently laid her down on the bed, She looked at him taking in his figure, his hair, his eyes, She couldn't believe he was hers. He pulled off Her white underwear with the rhinestone I heart u on it.

"I heart you too" He whispered before laying on top of her. She pulled him down into a deep kiss. She leaned up to his ear and whispered I love you.

He looked at her in the eye.

"I love you too wife" He said before taking her breast in his mouth. She moaned in response.

He descended to her neck once more, licking, sucking, biting. He buried a hand into her hair and pulled her face forward. His other hand found her cheek, caressing it lightly.

With one hand, he played with one breast, whilst he leaned in to lick the other, making her whimper in pleasure. With the other hand he rubbed her gently.

She pulled his head down and licked his ear, with that he thrust into her deeply as she moaned out in pleasure.

"Oh god Lucius" She gasped and he kept up a harsh pace.

"You feel so good" He reached between them and started rubbing her again. A few minutes later he came inside her making her reach her climax as she screamed his name. She shook as her whole body tensed. He just held her tight as they both fell asleep. This was the greatest night of her life she thought as she drifted of into the best sleep she'd ever had.

"Morning beautiful " Lucius said, waking her up by trailing kisses up her stomach to her neck and face. She giggled "Morning" She said.

"How are you feeling ?"

" Wonderful." She replied

" Do you want to go sightseeing ?"

"Or we could stay in bed, Mrs. Malfoy." He finished.

"Hmm I vote stay in bed, but I need some food."

"I'll call room service."

Ginny and Lucius hated to leave Italy a week later but it was time to get back to reality. They appearated to the front step of Malfoy Manor. Lucius opened the front door and grabbed Ginny's wrist and she went to enter.

" What ?"

Lucius just walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her across the threshold, He kissed her before setting her down inside.

" Ready to start life as Mrs. Malfoy ?"

" If you think you can handle me." She turned on her heels and left to unpack from the trip.

" Little vixen" he mumbled.

Ginny spent the summer adjusting to life as Lady Malfoy, attending charity balls and business dinners. She spent several evenings trying to make conversation with the other business wives but she always loved the charity balls because Lucius was an amazing dancer, they went to a ball almost every saturday night, then they would go home, usually drunk and make love till the early hours of the morning.

Ginny was especially excited for this ball. It was being given by the Ministry and now that Hermione was a prosecutor an Harry and Ron were aurors they were invited too. Ginny had gone shopping with Hermione for a new gown, Ginny was so happy to have her back. They both picked out beautiful dresses for the evening. Ginny got a beautiful teal gown with intricate gold beading, It had a v neck with the back cut out.

"Wow Gin, you look amazing" Lucius said

" thank you, you look nice too" Ginny took his hand so they could apperate to the ball.

They walked into the ball, past several members of the press and found their table with Harry, Ron and Hermione, Luna was there as Harry's date.

" Wow Gin that dress..."

"Thanks Luna I love yours too" Luna had become allot more normal since they graduated. She was wearing a light green halter gown with glitter.

"Come on love let's dance " Lucius said pulling her to the dance floor.

"We have all night, I was talking." She argued.

"This will be more fun" He pulled her close.

" This dress will look so lovely on the floor of our bedroom tonight." He said in her ear making her blush. He began kissing her neck softly.

Ginny nudged his shoulder. " Lucius we are in a room full of people."

" So what if they had a woman as beautiful as you they would understand." He said before licking her ear.

"Lucius, I mean it, stop. I'm not in the mood." She pulled her hand out of his and wriggled out of his grasp and walked off the dance floor. Lucius sighed and went after her. He caught up to her a moment later heading outside.

"Ginevra, wait." He caught her wrist to stop her.

"Let me go" She whispered harshly yanking her arm away.

"Fine then I'm following you." She turned and walked out into the garden. He followed, and only started talking when she stopped and turned to face him, arms crossed over her chest.

" What's wrong ?"

" What's wrong ? Lucius there is absolutely no need for you to be all over me in front of the whole ministry."

" Ginevra you're my wife ! I don't see a problem."

" Of course you don't" She said, her voice cracked a little, she turned away from him. He walked up behind her and turned her back around, she was crying.

" Angel please don't cry. I'm sorry." He went to hug her put she moved away wiping her eyes.

" for what Lucius ?"

" Well, for upsetting you." Lucius was still pretty confused as to why she was so upset but he just figured that with all the fights they were bound to have he wouldn't understand them all.

" But you still don't understand why I'm upset do you ?"

" No, I'm sorry, I don't"

Ginny spun around quickly to look at him, She was certain that if her stare could kill he would be dead.

" Do you know what people are saying about us ?" She asked really pissed off.

" It doesn't matter what people are saying."

" No you're wrong ! It does matter ! but they are not talking about YOU ."

" Angel what ..."

" That I'm your trophy wife, of course ! " She interrupted.

" That you only keep me around because I'm a good shag ! " She yelled. " So what do you think they are saying now that you were pawing me all over the dance floor."

" Ginevra, you know none of that is true. You know I love you."

" I know, but when you do that, It makes me ...feel cheap. Like you were claiming your territory and showing off ..." She had tears streaming down her face now as she sat down on one of the garden benches. Lucius sat next to her and pulled her small body to him. He cupped her cheek and kissed her.

" I don't want you to ever feel cheap or like a trophy. I love you. I'm so sorry I made you feel like that." He kissed her again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so upset. I don't know what's wrong with me." She said wiping her face free of tears. " Most women would kill to have their husbands look at them the way you look at me." She said.

" Are you feeling alright love, you look a little pale." He said running the back of his fingers along her cheek.

Ginny sighed heavily. " What is it Gin ?"

" I'm just really tired, and I've been stressed lately."

"Why baby, please tell me what's bothering you." He said taking her hands in his.

" I just don't really feel that well, Can we go please ?" He looked at her for a moment trying to read her face before he replied.

" Sure love, lets just say our goodbyes"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco stumbled through the fireplace at Malfoy Manor and dusted off his pants. His father sent him to gather some papers from his study. It was always a little awkward seeing Ginny with his father but they were making it work.

" Ginny ?" He called. He walked through the living room to the bottom of the stairs and called her again.

"Draco !" She called as she came out of the bedroom.

"I'm not bothering you am I ?"

She came down the stairs and gave him a strange hug.

"No, not at all. What's up ?"

"Are you alright ? You seem a little jumpy and you look pale."

" Yea I'm fine, I was just going to have some tea, Would you like a cup ?" She asked smoothing her hair and fidgeting with her shirt.

"Yea sure, thanks." He narrowed his eyes at her as she led the way into the sitting room where the house elves had a try with tea and scones set up. She curled up on an overstuffed chair and he settled on the couch.

"Help yourself." She said, She picked up her tea and added some milk while he started fixing his.

" How have you been ?" She asked sipping her tea.

" I'm fine, I just needed some papers father left in his study."

"Oh alright. Help yourself to something to eat"

Draco picked up a blueberry scone.

"Aren't you hungary ?" He asked her.

" No I'm fine." The smell of the freshly backed scones were making her nauseous, she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

" Ginny, Is everything alright ?"

"Will you excuse me a minute" She said running form the room. She ran to the bathroom and threw up for the third time today. She washed her face and brushed her teeth before returning to Draco.

" Sorry, I think I have a stomach bug or something." She mumbled.

Draco smirked at her. " How dumb do you think I am ?"

" What ?"

" Father said you were acting odd lately, you cry,.... get upset easily, You left the ball last night before I even got there, He said you were upset and not feeling well."

" We had a fight, did he tell you that !"

" Yes, He did. And he said you cried before he even realized what the hell was going on. The Ginny I know grew up with 6 brothers and does not cry so easily."

"I really don't know what you want me to say." She shifted uncomfortably.

" Well I would expect you to say... Oh Draco your going to be a big brother !" He said in an attempt to impersonate her.

"I do NOT sound like that !" She pouted.

"Not really the point"

" You know I don't really think it's any of you business Draco."

"Technically you are my ....stepmother so I do believe that makes it my business."

"Draco, its...complicated alright." She said starting to get upset.

" What's so complicated about it ? It's kinda black or white, you are or you aren't, except.... that ....you ARE !"

" Draco please don't speak of things you do not understand." She whispered with tears spilling out of her eyes.

" Ginny, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just teasing you, It's what we do remember ? " He said trying to make her smile, feeling really bad for having upset her.

She smiled slightly before leaning her head back on the chair.

" We are not ready for this" She said completely breaking down now.

" Don't cry gin, Why do you think you're not ready ?"

" We..we haven't been married that long, I can barely take care of myself."

"Well you know father has raised one perfect child already, I'm sure he could do it again." he said pompously.

"Your Ok with this ?"

"Ginny, why would I be upset ?" He shrugged " I want him to be happy. I should go get those papers and get back." She went to speak but he stopped her. " And I won't say anything to him, but you should." He got up and kissed her forehead.

"Don't get so worked up, its not good for you or the little one." He smirked at her.

" Oh you are loving this aren't you ?"

" You have to admit a Weasley knocked up by a Malfoy is something nobody expected." Ginny let out a little chuckle as Draco collected his papers and flooed away.

Please please please review ! I've had a bad week and it makes me happy when you review, unless its bad then save it for another week.


	16. Perfect Moments

Chapter 15

Perfect Moments

Ginny knew she would have to tell Lucius she was pregnant tonight. She wasn't allowed to take her sleeping potion now that she was pregnant and even though she slept allot better just knowing he was there, there was still a significant chance she would have a nightmare.

After Draco left she paced the library for a little while trying to decide how she wanted to tell him, this was a day she dreamt about for a long time, it had to be perfect. She decided to wait until they were in bed, it was her favorite part of the night, because he held her close against his chest and they talked before going to sleep.

Later that night Ginny put on her blue silk nightgown, that more then likely won't fit next month. She curled up against Lucius' chest like normal with his right arm around her waist.

" I broke a promise I made to you." She said

"What ?"

" I made you a promise awhile back and I broke it" She said looking up at him from his chest. He looked at her through worried eyes.

"What are you talking about ?" He no doubt thought she meant her wedding vows.

" Do you remember what you told me not to do that day we had tea before we started seeing each other ?" His eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

"Ginny that was over a year ago how could I poss..." He stopped mid sentence and a big smile broke out on his face as realization dawned on him. He sat straight up and pulled her up so he could see her face.

" Are you trying to me what I think you are ?" She laughed

" Well I don't know, what do you think I'm telling you ?" She said through a huge smile.

" I think you're telling me that I married the most wonderful witch in the world." She laughed again.

"We're having a baby Lucius !" She said finally vocalizing what they both were thinking. He quickly took hold of her face in his hands and kissed her. She was crying now and he rested his forehead to hers.

"I love you so much" He wiped away the tears from her face.

"I love you to"

"Thank you so much Angel, this is the best news I could ever imagine."

" I'm so glad your happy."

"Of course I'm happy love." He was still holding her face to his. He showered her face in kissed before her pulled her back to his chest and settled into their original position.

" Did you go to a healer yet ?"

"Yes, I went today."

"You should have told me I would have gone with you" He held her right hand in his as his left laid protectively over her stomach.

"I wanted to make sure first. But Lucius I'm scared, I can't take the sleep potion being pregnant." His grip on her tightened, he knew how scared she was and hoped that with her not sleeping alone anymore the nightmares would not return.

"It's OK my love, I'm right here, I'll protect you both." He kissed the top of her head.

"Are you alright with giving up quidditch so soon angel?"

" Yea I'm alright with it, It's sooner then expected but we're going to be parents ! I can't be upset about that."

" When do you want to tell your parents and Draco ?"

" Draco already knows actually."

" You told him first !"

"No honey calm down, the other day when he came over to get some papers we had tea. I didn't tell him, he figured it out. I was sick, he was teasing me actually"

"Teasing you."

"Yes I was... scared and I don't know, stupid. We were just talking, he just kept telling me to tell you and that it was a bit funny that a Weasley got knocked up by a Malfoy." She looked up at him, He was giving her the same smirk Draco had.

"That smirk thats what he was doing, you two look so much alike it scary and when I said that I could barely take care of myself he said that you raised one perfect child already you could do it again." She said rolling her eyes, but she knew that hearing this would mean allot to him. He smiled again and kissed her.

"Thank you for giving me the chance love"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny woke up in the early hours of saturday morning, her stomach rolling. She squirmed in Lucius' arms trying to wriggle free of his grasp. He didn't wake up just tightened his grip.

"Lucius let go."

"Mmm I don't want to" He said without opening his eyes.

"I'm gonna puke on you ! get off me " He immediately let go and she scrambled to the bathroom just in time to empty her stomach in the toilet. She brushed her teeth and returned to the bedroom.

"Sorry" She mumbled, while climbing back into bed.

" Are you alright angel ?" She nodded.

" When are you going to tell Oliver ?"

" I don't know, practice starts next week so it will have to be soon. He's going to be so mad."

" Jill has been going to practices though so she should be alright to come off the bench."

" My mother is going to turn so annoying" She groaned.

" She is just going to be concerned about you love"

" I know, I'll go tell her today." she started kissing him and giggled as he ran his hands up her nightie and pulled it over her head.

"Did the healer say how far along you were ?"

" 6 weeks"

He thought for a moment before speaking " So that must mean..."

"Our child was most likely conceived in the garden on my birthday." She finished for him. She was straddling his lap, with his and on her hips.

"That should make for a lovely story some day. Mummy and daddy didn't have enough self control to make it inside so I was conceived on a picnic table." She mocked. He chuckled and ran his hands up her thighs and around her back to pull her closer.

" No child would ever ask where they were conceived thats just weird if they do, and if it makes you feel any better Draco was conceived on my desk at work." She laughed.

" Do you know that you are the most beautiful witch in the world ?" He said moving his hands along her soft skin and ran his thumbs along her cheeks.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him "Are you just saying that because I'm having your baby ?" She asked with mock skepticism, folding her arms across her bare chest. He took her hands and pulled her down to him so that she was laying on top of him now.

" You still gonna think I'm beautiful when I'm so fat I can't even get out bed alone."

" Of course, everyday you will get more and more beautiful with our child growing inside of you. " She blushed a little and kissed him.

" Can I tease Draco about the whole desk thing ?"

" Of course you can, He doesn't even know so that should be fun for you." He kissed her again and Lucius and Ginny didn't not leave their room until late afternoon.


	17. Expect Happiness

Chapter 16

Expect Happiness

"Lucius, I don't want to tell them" She said suddenly stopping in her frantic search for the perfect dress.

" Why not love"

" I don't know, It just doesn't feel right" She said, Ginny threw the shoes she was tying on back in the closet and flopped down on the bed, laying on her back with her legs hanging over the edge. She laid there a moment before bursting into tears.

Lucius sat next to her and pushed the hair out of her eyes.

" Why doesn't it feel right ?" She turned on her side to face him.

" I don't know, It just doesn't feel real to me, Why doesn't it feel real ? I feel like I'm going to wake up tomorrow back in my shitty apartment with dark circles under my eyes and scars all over my arms." Lucius laid back and turned towards her.

" Gin, I think you're scared, and that you are waiting to be unhappy because thats .... what you're used to." He ran a thumb over her cheek wiping a stray tear from her eye.

" Ginevra, for reasons I can not explain, you have not had good things happen to you, ....Until now. I can understand your hesitation to allow yourself to happy."

" I'm sorry, I know this should be a happy time but I'm afraid to get to excited, I feel like you're going to disappear."

"I'm not going anywhere beautiful, You need to learn how to expect happiness now, But if you want to put it off we can." Ginny bit her bottom lip, she did that when she was worried.

" No, it's Ok we can tell them."

"Well, thats good because they are due to arrive in an hour."

Ginny's eyes got real big as she sprang off of the bed and ran into the bathroom to first throw up and then finish getting ready.

She finally decided on a blue blouse with a matching ruffled skirt. She was running around the dining room, changing the center piece a thousand times and bossing around the house elves, with the occasional trip to the bathroom.

" Now remember Sally, Everyone else gets wine but mine has to be grape juice, But please make it look like you are giving me wine anyway." She pleaded with the small house elf.

"Yes mistress Ginny I remember." She said before running back to the kitchen.

"Ginny my love you're scaring the elves." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his chin on her shoulder.

" I just don't want them to be able to guess before I tell them."

" You know they probably already have a suspicion, we've never invited them over for dinner before." He kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry love your mother is gonna be ecstatic."

"Ugh she's gonna wanna take me shopping for clothes and throw me a shower."

" Isn't that what mother's are supposed to do ?"

" Yes but I've never been one to like a big fuss, I don't like being the center of attention and as if they don't baby me enough as it is she is going to want to put me in a bloody bubble" Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the door bell and a moment later the house elf was showing everyone into the dining room.

" Hi Ginny dear" Her parents hugged her followed by the twins, Ron, Hermione and Harry with Luna.

"Its so great to see you all, Dinner is ready so please take a seat." Everyone took their seats and Sally served the wine.

Dinner was very nice, with only a few uncomfortable silences. Finally they were eating their apple pie and Lucius squeezed Ginny's hand under the table. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

" Mum, Dad,...everyone. I just wanted you all to know how happy we both are that you could all come, we should do this together more often." Her statement was met with gratitude followed by several " it so nice for you to have us".

" Why don't we have tea in the sitting room" They all made their way into the sitting room where the house elves served the tea. As usually the men gathered together to discuss quidditch and work while the women sat and gossiped.

" Ginny dear are you alright you look a little flushed" Molly put a hand to her daughters forehead. Ginny pulled away from her.

"Mum please I'm fine."

" You don't look fine honey."

"Thanks mum"

" No honey I didn't mean it like that, It's just you look a little worn out."

"Ginny I think you should go see a healer." Hermione chimed in.

" I don't need a healer, I...I went a few days ago."

"And" Her mother prodded.

" And, Mum... You'll meet your new grandchild in march." Ginny finally said. Molly let out a high pitched squeal and Lucius knew Ginny must have told them.

"Molly What's Wrong" Arthur called from where the men where sitting.

" Arthur I think Molly just found out the Ginny is pregnant." Lucius said beaming. Arthur's eyes darken at Lucius for a moment, he seemed to be trying to calm himself down, remind himself that Ginny is not a child and he loved her. He finally composed himself and hugged his daughter.

" You are happy about this aren't you Ginbug "

" Yes daddy" He hugged her again followed by her brothers.

" We should toast our knocked up baby sister" Fred said, Ginny smacked his arm and he made like he was going to tackle her.

" Fred Weasley ! Don't you dare, rough house with her !" Molly yelled.

"Aww come on Mum give me a little credit. I'd never hurt her."

Lucius poured everyone a bit of champagne and they passed around the glasses.

" Sorry love not you, Here" He said switching Ginny's glass with one filled with sparkling cider. She pouted.

" I could have just a sip" She hissed

" Ginevra Weasley you were drinking wine and dinner ! how could you be so ..."

" Mum chill OK it was grape juice, I just didn't want you to notice I wasn't drinking before I told you. Give me a little credit please ! I am not a child " She screamed before she ran out of the room crying.

Lucius sighed heavily " And so it begins " He said rolling his eyes and making his way to go after her.

" Hey Lucius, you may have been through this before, but she hasn't , She is my baby and you will not hurt her. You...will...be....supportive." Molly yelled.

"I'm sorry Molly, I'm going to go check on her, I'll be right back."

" No, No It's alright we'll just go. She must be exhausted, Just tell her to floo me if she needs me." She gave Lucius a hug.

" Good Luck mate, If Ginny is anything like Molly, Well ...just good luck." Arthur said before shaking his hand and flooing home after everyone else.

Lucius found Ginny laying in bed after he said goodbye to the family. He entered the room quietly and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Are they gone ?" She mumbled into her pillow.

" Yes baby, they're gone." She turned around to face him.

" They always treat me like a child, nobody thinks I can do this." She mumbled.

"No Angel thats not it, You know your mother."

" I do, I'm not sure why I got so upset. I'm so tired."

" Its Ok lets just go to sleep" He said snuggling up behind her.

Lucius woke up the next morning to the sound of Ginny retching again. He got up and walked into the bathroom to see her sitting in a ball on the floor with her head leaning back on the side of the tub.

" You alright baby ?"

" I can't stop throwing up." She said before it hit her again.

" Did you sleep any ?"

" Yea a little."

" Here come here I'll get u a basin so you can lay in bed."

Ginny tried to pull herself up but her legs wouldn't hold her.

"I feel so weak Lucius."

" Its Ok my love it's just because you can't keep anything down. I'll get you some juice." He picked her up and carried her to the bed and conjured up a self cleaning trash can and set it next to the bed. Lucius sat next to her and stroked her hair.

"I'll get you orange juice, you won't feel so weak."

" Here angel try and drink this" Ginny took a small sip of the juice.

"I hope this doesn't last to much longer, I was going to go tell the team and oliver today."

" No honey you can go another day, Do you want me to floo your mother and ask her to come over and stay with you."

" No Lucius I'm fine, I need a shower" She made to get up but Lucius put a hand on her shoulder to keep her in bed.

" I think you should wait awhile Gin, I don't want you to pass out in the shower."

" So then get in with me" She smirked still trying to get up.

" I don't want you to overexert yourself, You just concentrate on growing that beautiful baby." He kissed her head.

"I have to go to the office, Are you alright alone ?" She just nodded and tried to talk herself out of crying again over the fact that he didn't want to take a shower with her. Ginny was so happy about the baby but was not used to being so weepy and needy, but she told herself it was all just because of the pregnancy and drifted off to sleep.


	18. Revelations

Chapter 17

Revelations

"STOP TOM DON'T PLEASE !" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs, thrashing and scratching at her assailant's arms as he held her down. Ginny thrashed so hard she fell to the floor with a hard thud. She curled into a ball and sobbed in the corner.

A moment later Lucius came bursting into the room having heard her screams.

" Ginny what happened" He looked around frantically finding their bed empty he ran to the other side and found her huddled in the corner between the wall and the bed. She was sobbing, trembling and had blood running down her arms and huge gashes and bruises on her neck.

Lucius dropped to the floor in front of her. He pulled her arms away from her and and took hold of her face.

" Ginny baby calm down"

" You...You left you weren't there " She sobbed.

" I'm sorry Angel I'm so sorry."

" You p..promised you w wouldn't leave me"

" I know I sorry, I couldn't sleep so I went to read, I didn't want to wake you."

" Gin you have to calm down, your shaking, let me see your arms." She held out her bloody arms for him to see, there were long cuts from her elbows to her wrists.

" Baby can you stand up." He took her by the hands and tried to pulled her up but her legs gave out and she fainted in his arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny woke up to unfamiliar surroundings, Looking around it took her a moment to realize she was in St. Mongo's. Lucius was asleep in the chair with his head laying on the bed. It must have been early in the morning.

She looked down and saw her arms bandaged. The last thing she remembered was waking up screaming. She looked to her right and sat a machine that she assumed was charmed to monitor her heart rate and her baby's. She put her hand and on her slightly rounded stomach and rubbed it lovingly.

"I'm sorry little one. I hope I didn't hurt you. You are very important to me. Oh merlin please be Ok." Tears we forming in her eyes as she spoke to her unborn child. She tried to shift her position but her body felt very sore, then she remembered falling out of bed. She sighed heavily and turned to stare out the window.

" Baby" She heard Lucius say behind her.

" I didn't mean to wake you"

" Its alright, How do you feel ?" He asked stretching his back and leaning over to kiss her forehead.

" Um I'm a little sore, I can't..., How... What happened ?"

" You don't remember ?" She furrowed her eyebrows and thought for a moment.

" I think I fell outta bed"

" You had a nightmare, You fell out of bed and had clawed your arms and neck, You were trembling and bleeding, When I tried to get you up you fainted. Ginny I'm so sorry I left you. You've been doing so well I didn't think... You've been off the potion for 3 months now I thought you'd be OK" He trailed off.

" It's not your fault."

" Just please tell me the baby is alright."

" They didn't tell me anything yet. They just stabilized you and put you to sleep and said they would give you a thorough exam in the morning but when I brought you in they said that neither of you were in any immediate danger."

" I hope the baby is Ok Lucius, Oh merlin I won't be able to live with myself." She started crying again.

"Angel I'm sure the baby is going to be alright, Just go back to sleep it's early." He said smoothing her hair back away from her face.

" I don't want to, I'm going home"

" Oh no you don't. Do not start that Ginevra this isn't just about you anymore."

" You think I don't know that !" Ginny yelled, rage was bubbling inside her so fast it almost scared her. How dare he suggest that she didn't know what was at stake.

" I know I possibly put my child's life in danger Lucius ! Are you trying to make me feel worse ?"

" Of course not my love, I'm just so worried about you. I'll go find a healer." He got up from the chair to leave.

" Jessi, get Jessi I don't want to see anyone else."

" Ginny, the man who ..."

" No, please just get her please." She interrupted giving him a death glare.

" Ginevra I don't see why you ..."

" No" She interrupted again " She's my friend Lucius, and she knows about my past, I don't want to have to explain myself to anyone else. Please get her" She cried.

"Ok, Ok just please calm down, Do you want me to floo your mother ?"

" No, not until I see Jessi at least. She will go crazy." Ginny slumped down in the bed and cuddled against the pillow. Lucius walked back over to the bed and kissed her.

" Its going to alright angel, I promise." She just nodded. Looking at her all bandaged and even with her slightly rounded stomach she looked so small, so young. Lucius never cared about their age difference but whenever he thought about what she had been through at such a young age it simply broke his heart.

" I love you baby."

" I love you too" She said in a voice laden with sorrow and pain, It was a voice he swore he would make sure she never used again and he failed.

An hour later Jessi made her way in to see Ginny.

" Hi Ginny, How are you feeling ?" She said as she picked up her chart.

" I'm a little nauseous. Is the baby OK ?"

" Let me just do a few tests." She took out her wand and did a few complicated spells and scribbled a few notes.

" Well Ginny it seems that the baby is alright, Heartbeat is a little slow, we will keep an eye on that but the stress is not good. I'm going to give you a calming draught . I want you to take it easy for the rest of the week. The baby can be born early due to excessive stress. You are also under weight for being 4 months pregnant. You need to eat more, And Lucius you need to make sure she does."

" Is there anything you can give her for the nightmares ?" Lucius asked.

" Unfortunately the key ingredients in dreamless sleep are harmful to a fetus, I'm going to look into a few things for you though Ginny. I want you to relax here for awhile and if the baby's heartbeat is a little stronger by the end of day I'll release you." She made to leave the room but stopped quickly.

" Oh I almost forgot, Would you like to know the sex ?" She asked them.

" Yes !" Ginny yelled excitedly.

"Gin you don't want to be surprised ?" Lucius asked her.

" Nope tell me Jessi "

" Alright Its a girl" She said smiling brightly

" Congratulations" She said before exiting

Ginny squealed with excitement.

" A girl Lucius ! We are having a daughter !"

" It's wonderful," He said taking her hand and kissing it.

" I bet she will look just like you" He leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm so happy, I love you" She said

"I love you too."

Lucius stayed by Ginny's side all day. A few hours later Jessi came back.

"Mr. Malfoy, can I speak to you a moment."

"Sure" He kissed Ginny's hand and followed her out into the hall.

" Mr. Malfoy I've been thinking about Ginny's nightmares, There are no nightmare potions I can give her while she is pregnant."

"Aww damn it."

" Does this mean that if it happens again she could miscarry ?"

" There is a possibility, because she is very active during the nightmares she could harm the baby."

Lucius ran a hand through his hair, He didn't want to think about the state Ginny would be in if that happened.

"What do we do ?" He asked desperately.

" Well I wanted to run this by you first because it's a little radical."

" What is it ?"

" Well, there is a potion we can make to block certain memories. But we need her to pull the memory from her mind, like she would for a pensive, to do that she will have to let her mind recall the events while she is awake. It has to be the full memory for it to work. We use the memory in the brewing process. She will take it every night, I've checked the ingredients 4 times, they will not harm the baby."

" So we need to get her to bring the memories forward in her mind" He said stiffly.

"Yes sir"

"I don't know if she can do that."

" There are tremendous benefits to this course of action though."

" Which are ?"

" She will take the potion every night to block the memories, eventually her mind will do it itself, with prolonged exposure to the potion, like the next 5 months of her pregnancy."

"I'm not exactly following you."

" Eventually her mind will keep that block up, even during the day, She won't be able to remember it. It will alleviate her stress during the day because she won't be worried about having dreams at night and she won't even recall it as a part of her life. I'm not going to lie first babies are usually early and I'm worried the stress will increase the chances of that happening"

" I understand now"

" But you have to make sure that nobody brings it up to her or speaks of it because it will scare her"

" But what about the memories she has about like this, her being here ? She won't understand it."

" She will remember it as something to do with nightmares that she simply can't remember when she wakes. It's normal not to remember things from dreams." Jessi explained.

" I think we should do it."

" Also after the baby is born since the memories will be isolated in her mind, we'll be able to target them and remove them permanently, she won't need the potion any more. The ministry has been letting us do it since so many were affected so horribly by the war, we usually keep them on the potion for a few months before anyway. That means Mr. Malfoy ..."

" I'll never have to live through it again." Ginny interrupted from where she'd been listening at the doorway.


	19. Author

I am suffering from a severe lack of motivation and Ideas for this story, so it maybe awhile. I'm sorry I hate doing to my readers who I love but thats the way it is I need a lightening bolt to hit me with some Ideas but I need those ideas to be for my scriptwriting class and not these stories. Will update as soon as I can.


	20. Laughter is the best medicine

Chapter 18

Laughing is the best medicine

" Ginevra get your cute ass back in bed." Lucius said.

"Oh sorry, How dare I want to be included in a conversation about ME !" She said turning and going back to her room.

"Honey, Don't be like that."

" I don't care Lucius, when can we do this ?"

"Gin slow down Ok we need to talk about this."

"No we don't, I want to do it, the sooner the better"

" We can do it next week. I want you to have plenty of rest before we do it. I'll release you for a week of bed rest, when you come back I'll check your stress level and if I'm happy with it we can start."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Ginny was sent home, Lucius carried her to the bedroom and would not let her leave, and not in a good way.

" Lucius, You are driving me crazy, I can not stay in this bed all week !"

"Too bad, Jessi said a week of rest and if you go back still stressed she will get mad at me." He said as he was straightening his robes in the mirror. He could see her pouting face on the bed behind him. He thought she looked so beautiful sitting there in her blue silk nightgown. Even though she was pouting he still thought she was the most beautiful witch in the world. Her long red hair was spilling over her shoulders and she was running her hands over her slightly rounded stomach.

" What am I supposed to do here all day alone ?"

He turned towards her. " I have an idea" With a wave of his wand and large book appeared next to her on the bed.

" Thats a great Idea !" She yelled picking up the big book of baby names. Lucius sat next to her on the bed and opened the book.

"You look through this and write the ones you like here" He said pointing to the blank page in the front. " And when I get home, we can talk about it"

" Thank you" She said kissing him.

" What do you want for breakfast ? I'll tell the house elves before I leave."

" I'm not really hungary."

" No, Come on, you know you have to eat."

" Fine I guess I could eat some toast" Lucius went to leave the room.

"And Eggs"

"Ok toast and eggs"

"And maybe some bacon"

"Eggs, toast and bacon" She smiled and nodded

" And a pancake !" She yelled after him.

A few minutes later the house elves brought her food. To Ginny's surprise and disgust at herself she ate it all. She fell asleep for awhile and decided to could go to the library to look at the baby book.

Curled up on the sofa she began to look through the book, She was not sure if she would ever be able to pick just one. After two hours she had a list of 5 names and the meanings. It was important to her that the baby's name have a strong meaning. She had dreamed of this child all her life, and for a long time she didn't think it would ever happen. Until Lucius came and saved her Ginny hadn't expected to make it to age 30, She thought for sure her past would destroy her.

She started to daydream, staring out the window about what her little girl will look like, the things they would do together and the lessons she would teach her. She absentmindedly started rubbing her baby bump in little circles.

" It seems that baby has already turned your brain to mush" A voice said from the vicinity of the doorway. Ginny was snapped out of her glorious daydream. She turned around and saw Draco leaning on the door frame.

" Draco you scared me. What are you doing here ?"

He shrugged " My work load was light so I thought I'd have lunch with you."

" Nice try, Your father sent you here to check up on me"

" No he didn't, I haven't seen you in awhile so I ..."

" It seems the Malfoy's have lost their ability to lie."

" OK so he sent me. What are you doing out of bed ?" He raised his eyebrows out her.

" Don't give me that look, Your father does that, stop !"

" He told me you would be in bed, I'm just asking "

" I had to get out of bed but I'm still not doing anything."

" Fine then came to the dining room and have lunch with me"

She sighed heavily and got up knowing he would not take no for an answer even though she had already ate a huge breakfast.

" Am I really that bad to be around."

"Mmm Not really anymore" She said as she made her way to the dining room, smirking to herself wondering how she can torment him about the whole being conceived on a desk think.

The house elf laid the table with all types of sandwiches Ginny chose egg salad and Draco picked roast beef.

" So how's my little sister ?" Draco asked. It really surprised Ginny how well Draco was taking this. She was so happy that her little girl would have a protective big brother like she had, even if they were a pain in the ass sometimes.

" She's fine" She said smiling and rubbing her small bump.

" Why are you smiling like that ?" He asked.

" Like what ?" Ginny asked innocently.

" Like you know something I don't"

" I was just thinking of something your father told me about you"

" And what might that be exactly ?"

" I'm not sure you'll want to know"

" If its about me I do. Come on Ginny we aren't in school anymore" He said clearly becoming irritated at the fact that she was keeping this from him. She chuckled before speaking.

"Well your father and I were in bed the other night " She started, his face cringed causing her to laugh again.

"After doing the math I expressed my regret about the fact that baby girl Malfoy here was in fact conceived outside on the picnic table, not the most romantic story."

" Ginny ! Please stop, What does this have to do with me ?"

" Your father told me you were conceived on his desk at work" She said really fast before he could stop her.

" What ! You mean the desk that still sits in that office ? The office he gave me when I joined the company !" He yelled. This was to funny, Ginny burst out laughing hysterically. She could hardly contain herself.

"Stop laughing !"

" I'm sorry, he didn't tell me you had it now" Draco's face was completely repulsed.

" Ginny it was nice talking to you but I have somethings to take care of." He got up kissed her forehead and apperated away. Draco headed straight to his office to dispose of said desk.


	21. Tender Moments

Chapter 19

Tender moments

"Draco what on earth happened to your desk ?" He said entering his son's office and noticing the missing piece for furniture.

" Oh you mean the sex desk ?"

" Sex desk ? Oh she told you"

" Of course she did, she thought that it was the funniest thing in the world. How could you give me that desk ! Ewww" He said making a face.

" I forgot until she brought the subject up. Honestly I didn't think you would find out."

" Yea well may I suggest you get a new picnic table as well" He smirked at his father.

" What can I say she's a little vixen"

"No, no,no,no you must be mistaking me for a person who wants to hear those details."

" Sorry, I only came in to ask you how she was."

" She's fine, Her torment of me should tell you that. She was in the library staring out the window daydreaming when I came in."

" She's so excited. I gave her a book of baby names to look through today."

" That should be interesting."

" You should come over more Draco, I miss you."

" I will once my sister is born, Merlin knows I'm gonna love watching Weasley try to raise a Malfoy."

"No come over before, Next week after things calm down."

"Of course father" Lucius smiled and exited.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Lucius I'm so glad your home, I have names" She yelled excitedly running down the steps into his arms.

"Baby you should be in bed." He kissed her cheek and then her stomach, a habit he had fallen into each time he kissed her.

" I was in bed practically all day." She said flashing her innocent smile and rubbing her growing stomach.

"Nice try angel." He promptly scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

" I'll stay in bed if you stay with me." She began kissing his neck and licking his ear.

"I would love nothing more my love, but you need to rest."

"Lucius put me down NOW !" She yelled. Lucius put her down on the bed only to have her jump right back up.

" I am not lame, crippled or broken. OK I'm pregnant, YOUR doing by the way. It's not a illness, I'm not weak, I'm not puking any more. As long as I don't go out trying to play in a bloody quidditch match or decide to clean the whole fucking house I'll be fine ! " She yelled . Lucius just let her yell, He knew better then to try and fight her when her hormones were raging. Although he thought it a little early in the pregnancy for her to use the whole "its your fault I'm like this " argument. After she stopped yelling he thought it safe to approach her, He slipped his hands around her waist.

"I'm just worried about you both, I'm just trying to be a good husband, I already lost one woman I love I couldn't bare for that to happen again." He gave his best puppy dog smile and a moment later she was crying. He felt bad for that but was utterly relieved that she was no longer yelling at him.

" It's fine I know I look like a big blob, I know you don't think I'm beautiful anymore" She said crying in earnest She pulled his arms off of her.

" Thats not true at all Ginny, You know I love you and will always think you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

" You're just saying that, If that were true you want to stay with me."

" I do want to, Don't you want to tell me the names you picked out ?"

"Only if you do something for me first."

"Anything"

" Get me some peanut butter."

"What ?"

" Get me peanut butter"

" Peanut butter what ?"

" Just a jar of peanut butter" She said rubbing her tummy.

" OK sure love be right back"

Lucius brought back the peanut butter and a spoon for ginny who was asleep in the bed when he returned. He didn't bother waking her, He just slipped in bed behind her and went to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny woke up the next morning wrapped in her husbands arms. She realized they never spoke of the baby names she had picked. She shook Lucius really hard to wake him up.

"Lucius wake up ! Wake up !"

" What ? What's wrong baby ? Are you alright ?" He asked clearly startled.

"We never talked about the names." He sighed in relief.

" Baby it's 6 in the morning, It's saturday. We can talk about it later." He snuggled back up behind her. "Go back to sleep Angel"

"No. No. Now ! please I worked hard on this list."

"Baby if you go back to sleep, I'll make you breakfast in bed, anything you want and we will talk about the names." He said sleepily.

"You'll make it ?"

"Fine I'll have the house elves do it but its the thought that counts."

" Alright fine" She repositioned herself with her head on his chest.

Three hours later Lucius was being shaken awake again.

"Lucius I'm hungary"

"Well good morning to you to my love"

"Sorry good morning" She leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"Alright what do want to eat ?" He pushed her hair out of her face and put it behind her ear.

She rubbed her stomach lovingly thinking " Pancakes, No french toast, sausage, potatoes and hot chocolate with whip cream on top."

" Alright love be right back."

He went to give the house elves the order and returned to bed with his wife. His arms around her.

"Ok what ya got ?" She reached over to her night stand and picked up her book.

"Ok I have 5 possibilities."

"Hit me with em"

"OK Amelia" Lucius wrinkled his nose.

" Hannah, it means grace"

" I like hannah"

" I also wrote down Gracie, it means grace of God. Arianna means very holy and audrey means noble strength."

"Those are all good, Which is your favorite ?"

" Gracie Ann or Hannah Elizabeth."

" Hmm I love both."

"Well there's only one in here so we can chose one and save the other for later." Lucius leaned over and kissed her first on the lips then down her neck to her chest, He pulled up her nightgown and started placing kissed on her stomach.

" You are the most beautiful woman in the world". She laced her fingers through his hair. She giggled

" Lucius I wanna give her a name."

" Hannah Elizabeth Malfoy" He said showering her stomach in kisses.

"Really ! I was hoping you would pick that one"

" Its perfect, I love it" The house elf knocked on the door and Lucius groaned.

"Food !" Ginny squealed as the house elves set up the tray. Lucius laughed to himself realizing that they have hit that point in the pregnancy when food took priority over foreplay.


	22. For The Last Time

I own nothing

Chapter 20

For the Last Time

After Ginny's week resting she was anything but happy. She had an appointment on Thursday to get her memory blocking potion made, which meant that she would have to focus on those horrible events. She had a check up on Monday to check her stress levels and was told that she could come back Thursday to get the potion made. This put Ginny in a very moody state. Lucius tried to be supportive, knowing how much her past affected her.

" Ginny baby please eat something" Lucius pleaded with her Tuesday night at dinner.

" Lucius I'm not hungary"

" Ginny listen, I know you're upset and scared but I will be there with you Ok. Now I really need you to think of the baby right now ..."

" Hannah, And I think about her all the time alright, I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't trying to keep her safe." She said setting a hand protectively over her growing daughter.

" I know honey ..."

" No, you don't. Do you have any idea what its like to have to keep your child safe from yourself ? I'm the one who is supposed to take care of her for the next 6 months."

" Baby, after tomorrow the only things you will have to worry about is what outfit you want to bring her home in, the color and theme of her nursery and who her godparents are going to be."

" Luna and Draco" She mummered.

"What ?"

" I want Luna and Draco to be Hannah's godparents."

" He will love that"

Ginny nodded "I know, He'll take care of her" She said tears leaking from her eyes.

" Aww Baby I will give you anything in the world you want, if you promise to never make that face again."

" What face ?"

" That face I only saw on you once before and I never what to see it again. That day you ran out of here, after I saw your scars. That look that said I'm scared and I don't know the way out. Ginny I don't ever want to see that again." He reached across the table and took her hands.

" I'm sorry, I don't feel like that, I'm just scared and hormonal thats never a good combination." She said trying to lighten the mood.

" It will be alright my love, I promise" She gave a weak smile, He kissed her hand. " Now will you eat ?"

" I want pasta" She said poking her meatloaf with her fork in disgust.

" What kind of pasta ?"

" Chicken alfreado" Ginny knew she was being impossible, but she couldn't stop herself and a moment later Chicken alfreado was on her plate.

" I would really love to ask him. If you don't mind" She said as she started to eat her meal.

" Thats fine love. Its important to me that you two feel close." She nodded.

" You tired baby ?" Lucius asked noticing his wife's heavy eyelids. She nodded again.

" You wanna go to sleep ?"

"Only if you come with me"

" Come on lets go" He knew she was not in the best mood, He helped her up from her chair and Lucius held her through a restless night of sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They next morning they both woke up early. Lucius tried to hide it but he was nervous as well. He saw what those dreams did to Ginny, He was worried about her and the baby. He kept repeating to her over and over during the last week, For the last time. He said it to her so often, he realized it was just as much for his benefit as it was for hers.

They apperated to St. Mongo's, Ginny would not let Lucius let go of her hand. Jessi told Ginny to lay on the bed and told Lucius he could lay with her if he wished. He sat on the side of her bed and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

" Ok Ginny, I'm going to cast a calming spell on you and one that will allow us to keep track of the baby's heart beat, just as a precaution." Ginny nodded and allowed Jessi to do what was necessary, as the calming spell washed over her, her breath became more even and her heart rate became normal.

"Alright Ginny we are going to get started. This really shouldn't take that much time, You will probably be exhausted after but that should be it. The only thing we need to do is add the memories to the already brewed potion, You will take the first dose tonight and stay here just as a precaution. Like I explained before you'll take it every night, until eventually your mind will isolate the memories in your mind so you won't remember even when you are awake, then after the baby is born we can permanently remove them and you will no longer need to take the potion." They both nodded their understanding.

" Ok now, we are going to try something a little new with this, but I think its the best way to keep your stress level down. And after we are finished I will be scolding you for your lack of weight gain."

"I told you" Lucius said in an effort to make her laugh, she managed a small nervous chuckle.

" Well like I was saying, this is a fairly new technique we use to make sure that we get any and all memories pertaining to ....our target . So Ginny you will bring up the first memory and we use markers to target the others in your mind. Like key words in a search engine. So it will be easier on you because you won't have to try and bring them up or even focus on any of them except the first, I can just pull them out." She said with a smile, Ginny relaxed considerably against Lucius' chest.

" Alright Ginny are you ready ?" Jessi gave ginny's hand a reassuring squeeze and Ginny nodded.

" Lucius promise me you won't look, I don't want you to see me then." She said with tears leaking from her eyes.

"I promise love"

Jessi placed her wand to Ginny's left temple and nodded to her. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut tight. Lucius immediately felt her body start to tremble, and sobs escape her lips.

"It's OK my love, I'm here, I'm here" Lucius kept whispering in her ear. Jessi was pulling the memories out as fast as she could and placed them into individual glass bottles. Lucius could feel his blood pressure rising just by seeing the sheer quantity of the memories. There must have been at least 12 bottles already full and Jessi was still pulling more out. He hugged his wife tighter to his chest and kissed her forehead. By the time they were finished Lucius counted 18 bottles on the table next to the bed.

Ginny fell asleep in his arms almost immediately.

"Don't worry Mr. Malfoy, its normal. We will just let her sleep now but I'll wake her up to make sure she has lunch."

" There were so many." Lucius said.

" I know, I've done this on several other patients but this is the worst I've seen."

" She hid it so well, When we first met. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if she hadn't let me in."

" She is a very strong woman, I've known her a long time. She's very lucky to have you and I've never seen her so happy."

" I know, Is the baby healthy ?"

" Yes she's fine, her heart beat is strong, but does Ginny eat all three of her meals, because thats important, Ginny is a small woman."

" I know, but I really think she was just nervous about this."

" Ok, I know you will take care of her, after this is over it will be so much easier for her."

" I'm so relieved, She means everything to me."

" Sounds like you saved her life, Mr. Malfoy." She said before exiting Ginny's room. Lucius looked over at his sleeping wife.

" No, she saved my life" He whispered to himself before resuming his spot next to his wife.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few hours later Ginny woke up to find Lucius still sitting next to her.

"Hey baby, how'd you sleep ?" Ginny looked around confused for a moment before she realized what was going on.

"Good, I'm hungary" She said running her hand over her stomach.

"Ouch, What is this ?" She said looking down at the IV on her right hand.

"Its alright Gin, its just a strengthening potion, Jessi said this whole thing took allot out of you." He kissed her hand lightly.

"Jessi is going to bring you're lunch" She nodded.

" Are you feeling alright ?"

" I wanna go home, I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go shopping for Hannah's nursery."

" We can talk to Jessi but I think she wants to keep you over night"

" I don't need to, I want to go home, put this whole thing behind me and focus on the things I should be excited about. My parents don't even know we are having a girl."

" Ginny, my love you will listen to what Jessi says. I hope our daughter is not as stubborn as you."

" Oh she will be, I'll make sure of it. Although I'm not sure you can handle two of me."

" I know how to take care of my girl."

Ginny ran a hand over her stomach before she spoke.

"Aww honey If you did I'd be eating apple pie right now."

" Ginny do you want me to get you some apple pie ?"

"Oh my God Lucius how did you know, I love you so much" She said in a mock adoring voice.

Right before Lucius returned with her pie Jessi came in with a tray for Ginny's lunch.

" Here's your lunch Ginny. You have to eat all of it, you have allot of potion in your system and you need your strength." She set the trey down on the table and pushed it towards Ginny.

" It's ok Jessi Lucius went to get me apple pie." Jessi raised and eyebrow at Ginny.

" Ginny, You may be craving apple pie but you can't just eat apple pie, It's not healthy. You can't have that pie until you eat this." She took the lid off the the try to find a small salad, a club sandwich, chips, macaroni salad and a fruit cup.

" Jessi I can't eat all that I'll get fat" Ginny replied trying to keep the gin off her face.

" Ginny You are ....Oh you're joking right ?"

" Of course I am"

" Yea haha I'm glad to see you still have a since of humor. Now eat and I'll let you go home today If you promise just to rest for the rest of the day."

" Jessi I'm not ..."

"Ginny !"

"Fine, I promise" Ginny said defeated.

"Ok then, Eat your lunch and then your husband can take you to bed" Jessi turned to leave the room as Ginny burst out laughing.

" HOME ! I meant home Ginny, and bed to REST !" She yelled before exiting all red faced leaving a hysterical Ginny to eat her lunch.

A.N : Lets just assume that they know what a search engine is because I couldn't think of another way to describe it. Please read and review it makes me happy, sorry it took so long but now that my first class is finished I'll be able to wrap this up soon.


	23. New Year

Chapter 21

New year

" Lucius get cleaned up, Draco will be here in 20 minutes." Ginny was straightening up the living room pleading with Lucius who was still reading the paper in his favorite chair.

Lucius looked up from his paper at his wife, He already couldn't believe the change in her. It had been two weeks since she started taking the potion. Her color had come back, No more dark circles under her eyes, She was eating more, even, reluctantly, went shopping for maternity clothes . She was wearing a black empire waist cotton dress with a royal blue sash above her belly.

"Ginny, It's Draco, not the minister of magic."

" Lucius I don't care, It took me a long time to get him to agree to come, I want to ask him to be Hannah's godfather. It has to be perfect, please."

"Ginevra I'm dressed."

" No go change, You worked all day in those clothes and you could use a refreshing spell." Ginny saw he wasn't going to budge so she decided to turn on the water works.

" Fine Lucius" She added a sniffle " I'll ...j just tell Draco not to come. You obviously don't care that I put allot of thought into this dinner. I got a new dress and everything. Here I am blown up like a balloon carrying your daughter and you c...can't even go wash up" She sat down heavily onto the couch and cried into her hands.

" Ginny, wait, I'm sorry honey. Don't cry please. I'll go get cleaned up." He kissed her forehead as he exited the room. Ginny looked up very pleased with herself.

"Guess you really are a Malfoy after all." Draco said rounding the corner into the living room.

" You like that ? Works like a charm, don't tell your father. How are you Draco ?"

" I'm fine, You ?"

"Good."

"And my sister ?" He took a seat across from Ginny.

" Your sister, Hannah Elizabeth, by the way, Is fine."

" Hannah Elizabeth Malfoy. It works."

"Draco, Good to see you son." Draco stood up and shook his fathers hand as he took a seat next to him.

" Ginny was just telling me how you made her cry, Father really you should be ashamed of yourself."

" Funny Draco, but if you ever decide to settle down you will realize that during pregnancy your mere presence in the room can make them cry."

" Them ?" Ginny growled raising an eyebrow that meant nothing good was heading Lucius' way.

" I meant our beautiful wives, of course, mine being the MOST beautiful ." He said slowly and carefully.

Ginny pulled herself out of her chair with some difficultly.

" Better, considering its your fault I'm like this. Come on, Dinner is ready."

The house elves had covered the dinning room table in delicious foods. Ginny had told them to make pot roast, Draco's favorite.

" Mmm man I love our house elves." Ginny said after eating several helpings. Draco shot Lucius a curious look, it was not lost on Ginny.

" What ?"

" What, nothing" Draco stammered.

" Why do you to keep looking at each other, You got something to say spit it out but it better not be anything about my eating habits."

" Alright, fine. I wanted to ask you something." Draco finally said.

" Funny I wanted to ask you something too. shoot"

" You first."

" Alright" She ran a soothing hand over her stomach " We were wondering if you would be Hannah's godfather."

" Really ? Yes of course I will. I'd be honored." Draco had a huge smile on his face.

" Great, Luna is going to be god mother."

"Luny lovegood ?"

" Really ? you're going to try ruin this, I'm being nice here "

" Alright I'm sorry."

" So you wanted to ask me something now ?" Draco looked at Lucius again.

" Damn it stop doing that ! Lucius what ?" Ginny was rapidly becoming very irritated.

" Calm down my love, Your blood pressure will go up."

" Ugh ! if you don't tell me right now, my baby will have no father because I will kill you." Draco laughed at her.

" Yea keep laughing and she won't have a brother either." She snapped.

" Seriously Ginny, just calm down. Draco..." He raised his eyebrow at him.

" Alright, Ginny I didn't mean to make you mad. The press department at Malfoy holdings has been bugging us, because the Daily Prophet is bugging them."

"Why" She asked slowly, cautiously.

" Because a one time promising quidditch star quit to have a baby with a one time family enemy. They want to do a profile on you, and they keep ringing us because nobody can seem to get at you. You aren't seen around much."

" I've kinda had other pressing matters to deal with."

" I know, But Ginny you are a society wife and nobody has seen you since the ministry ball, which you left early."

" I was sick" She said rolling her eyes.

" You knew you were pregnant that night didn't you ?" Lucius said, realization dawning on his face. Ginny wasn't sure if he wanted to change the subject or if the thought just dawned on him and he blurted it out.

" I thought maybe, I didn't know. But thats not really the point is it ?"

" I asked you what was wrong that night, Why didn't you tell me ?"

" I just told you I wasn't sure and I was scared, stop trying to change the subject, Lucius."

" Ginny, We aren't asking you to jump right into an interview with Skeeter alone, Just stop blowing off all the social obligations."

" What social obligations, I haven't blown anything off" She said confused.

" Draco" Lucius whispered and shook his head.

"What Lucius ?"

" There were a few invitations ...that I never mentioned."

" Why ?"

" Because I'm your husband and I made a decision Ok ? You were dealing with allot and I didn't want to exasperate your condition." He said looking directly at her, his voice solid and his jaw set.

"My condition, Luc...you know I'm not doing this in front of company. I apologize Draco. Now, I want pie." She said folding her arms. The house elves served them apple pie with vanilla ice cream and nobody said another word about the fight until after Draco left.

" Thanks for dinner, and for asking me to be Hannah's godfather Ginny."

" Thanks for accepting, please come around more" She forced a hug on him and he shook his fathers hand. Lucius tried to take Ginny's hand as they watched Draco floo away but the last glimpse he had of the room was of her pulling away.

" Ginevra please don't get mad."

" Why shouldn't I. I'm pregnant Lucius, I'm not ill, or lame."

" I know your not my love" He took her by the hand and led her into the sitting room an pulled her into his lap. He caressed her cheek with one hand and rubbed little circles on her stomach with the other.

" You don't seem to realize how precious you are to me. Both of you, you are my whole world. You were so stressed out I didn't want you to have to deal with the press. You are so kind and loving in knew you would go for my sake when it wasn't even that important."

" This is not fair, I was very mad, How do you always know exactly what to say ?." She leaned her head on his chest.

"Because I love you."

"I love you too just promise me you will tell me next time we need to attend an event"

" Of course love" He pulled her head up and kissed her.

" Fine, fight over." She mumbled into his chest exhausted.

" Let's go to sleep baby."

* * *

The holidays seemed to pass in a blur for Ginny who was becoming more and more anxious, excited and emotional every time she outgrew more of her clothes. They had accepted an invitation to St. Mongo's New years eve ball. Ginny would normally would consider this great fun if she hadn't been 6 months pregnant.

" Tell me again why we need to go to this ball ?" Ginny asked.

" Baby it's for the hospital, I'm on the board."

She was sitting at her dressing table doing her hair and makeup, He walked over and planted a kiss on her cheek.

" You look beautiful"

" I won't in that tent of a dress I have to wear. I might as well just wrap the bedspread around me." She sulked.

"Ginny that dress is lovely. And you look beautiful in it." Ginny sighed heavily and went to the closet to get her dress. It was a green long flowing empire waist dress that flared out over her growing stomach. It has capped sleeves and floral beading at the bottom. She put it on a pouted at her reflection in the mirror.

" Like I said, you look beautiful."

"I look fat, lets get this over with." she stomped out of the room before Lucius could respond. He caught up to her in the foyer putting on her coat.

"Ginny Are you alright love ?"

" Yea I'm fine, I just miss my figure, honey."

" Well I think you look lovely."

" You are only saying that because its your baby." She said cheekily.

* * *

Ginny was completely overwhelmed by the amount of press at the hotel where the ball was held. As soon as they walked up the cameras were going crazy. Lucius kept a hand on the small of Ginny's back as he led her inside, where they were asked to do a short interview before going into the ball. They were escorted to a small room where Rita Skeeter was perched on a chair legs crossed, in her lime green dress with a notebook set on her lap with her quill.

" Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy how lovely to see you." She said in a fake voice. She motioned them to come in a sit in the two seats across from her on the table in between them was a plate of appetizers and two goblets.

" Lovely to see you as always Rita." Lucius assisted Ginny to her seat before taking his.

" Mrs. Malfoy I must express my surprise to see you here, You've been absent from public view as of late"

"Well its for a good cause"

" You look beautiful, I did some research when I learned you had agreed to attend and I'm surprised there was no official announcement of your pregnancy."

" We didn't want allot of attention" Lucius answered.

" Well tell me Mrs. Malfoy how are you feeling, when are you due ?"

" I feel fine, And I'm due the end of march." Ginny noticed the quill moving rapidly across the page, faster then she was talking so it must be adding some embellishments.

" Do you know what it is ?" Ginny shot a quick glance to Lucius before answering, He gave her hand a small squeeze.

" Its a girl" She said placing a loving hand over her daughter and was startled when a flash went off suddenly in their faces. Lucius reached for his goblet and took a sip, Ginny picked hers up too.

" mmm baby it's not water. Its white wine."

"Oh Ginny dear I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were my next interview when I set the room up."

" It's alright" She said tightly not believing her for a minute, No doubt she was hoping to have some sort of scandalous headline if she had taken even one sip. Lucius duplicated the goblet and conjured some water for her.

" Do you have a name selected ?"

" Yes, but we are keeping it private. Now Rita this is a charity ball certainly you would like to hear about that rather then my pregnancy." Ginny said.

" Of course, I was merely asking for our curious well wishers." She said acidly.

Rita asked many only slightly varied questions about the charity, Lucius answered the rest. Ginny was getting bored and hungary which was never a good combination for Ginny, who refused to eat the food set on the table for fear of being photographed.

" It was lovely speaking to you Rita but we must be going." He said getting up and helping Ginny to her feet. Rita did her best to get them to stay.

" Oh Mrs. Malfoy I would love to do a profile on you if you would just give me ..."

" Sorry Rita Baby's gotta eat, I'm sure you understand" She said as lucius led her into the ballroom.

It was beautifully decorated in all shades of blue. The tables were filled with influential wizards from all over. Ginny could smell the delicious foods from the buffet across the room, just above it was a clock counting down to the new year. Lucius led Ginny to a table already occupied by Draco, his date and some others Ginny didn't recognize.

After introductions they took their seats.

" Would you like to dance my love"

" I'd like to eat" She said sharply, She heard one of the people she didn't know chuckle and wanted to shoot him a mean look but didn't.

" I'll get you a plate" He kissed her forehead and made his way to the buffet.

" Ginny do you miss playing quidditch ?" As a society wife whose name she could not recall.

" A little, but I knew I wouldn't be playing forever"

" Your so young though"

" Not that young" She mumbled.

" You must be so excited, Do you know the sex ?"

" Yes, Its a girl."

"Aww Draco your going to have a sister" His date, Celia exclaimed grabbing his arm.

" Draco is going to be her god father" Ginny replied. Just then Lucius came back with there plates piled with food. They ate their food amongst polite conversation. Ginny was getting antsy dealing with the increasingly drunk ramblings of the table. It was new years eve after all, but she was getting annoyed and jealous. Its not fun dealing with drunk people stone cold sober.

"Would you like to dance ?" Lucius asked once dinner was over.

"Sure." They made their way to the dance floor and started swaying to the music.

"Are you feeling alright ?"

" Yea, Its just annoying listening to everyone get drunk. I'd appreciate if you didn't drink tonight. It won't be fun for me."

" Sure love. You know I'd do anything to make you happy." She leaned her head on his chest and he held her as close as he could.

" Are you to tired to stay ?"

" What time is it ?"

" ten" Ginny groaned.

" my back is sore"

" I booked us a room upstairs, What do you say we go take a nap, I'll give you a massage and we can come back down at 11:45."

" Sounds great"

Lucius went to tell Draco they were leaving for awhile, Ginny could hear the crude comments that the drunks guests were making.

Lucius checked into the hotel and led Ginny to a suite on the tenth floor, then he called the house elf to fetch some of Ginny's things to stay over night.

Ginny took off her dress and hung it in the closet then slipped into bed next to Lucius who gave her a back massage until she fell asleep.

A couple hours later Ginny was woken by a slight nudging in her side. She groaned and pushed at Lucius who didn't stir. Only when it happened for the third and forth time did she realize it was coming from inside. Ginny had only felt the tiny butterflies before, never a strong kick. She started giggling like crazy and turned to wake her husband.

" Lucius wake up quick"

" What baby, What's wrong ?"

" Nothing, Here give me your hand, quick" Lucius was still trying to shake the sleep from his mind. She placed his hand on the right side of her belly.

"Can you feel it ? She's kicking, hard you must feel it !"

"I do I feel it baby. Does it hurt ?" He asked in disbelief.

" No its strange, I don't know how to describe it." She shifted her position so her head was on his chest and her hand was resting on his feeling their daughter move within her.

" I love you ginevra"

" I love you to." Ginny craned her neck to look at the clock.

" Its 2 minuets after midnight. She was trying to wake us up for the new year." Ginny said smiling. Lucius bent his head to kiss her.

" Happy new year my love."

" Happy new year Lucius, we missed the party."

" I don't care. This was so much better, here with my two favorite girls." He kissed her forehead. " Go back to sleep honey"

Ginny went to sleep for the first time in the new year, thinking of all the wonderful things that lay ahead and without even the hint of a nightmare.

Please please review !


	24. New Life

Chapter 22

New Life

" Ugh, come on" Ginny growled frustratedly. She was trying to hang a picture in the nursery. They had it painted the palest shade of pink, with the most beautiful white crib, changing table and rocker by the window. Ginny had decided to decorate in a floral theme.

" Ginny what are you doing !" Lucius ran over to his wife who was standing on a ladder trying to hang the picture.

"Baby get down, you could fall." He walked over to her and set her on the floor.

"I was trying to hang this picture my mother got us, Isn't it cute."

"Yes is very cute. Why didn't you use magic ?"

" My magic is on the fritz today." She said frowning.

" Ginevra, What do you mean its on the fritz." Ginny took out her wand and attempted to hang the picture, instead of raising up to the wall, the picture bounced feebly on the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me before"

" I just noticed it." She shrugged

" Come on Ginny, I'm taking you to St. Mongo's"

" Why ?"

" Ginny, your magic is fading"

"Its not fading it's just off, I have a healer appointment next week."

" Ginny I don't think its normal, I'll bring jessi here." He left the room before she could say anything else. She heard him speaking in the fireplace and about 10 mins later Jessi was there.

" Hi Ginny, how are you ?"

" I'm fine, I'm so sorry my husband bothered you" She shot him a murderous look.

" It's alright we can just do your check up now instead of next week."

She checked Ginny over like she usually does and did a test to show them the baby.

" Jessi her magic is off, it shouldn't be"

" Off how, like no magic at all or just weak."

" Its weak" Ginny replied " And it tires me out pretty quickly.

" Thats nothing to be scared of, quite the opposite actually. Its the first signs of a magical child. I would be more worried if your weren't having trouble."

" So she and the baby are fine ?"

" Quite healthy Mr. Malfoy. nothing to worry about at all. Its just your daughter drawing on her mothers magical power."

" Thank you Jessi and I'm sorry for dragging you here."

" Not at all its fine, Ginny your reaching the home stretch now, just contact my office to set up your appointment for next month." She flooed away.

" Well who knew that Lucius Malfoy would be a big over reactor" She taunted as she pulled her shirt down and got off the bed.

"Malfoy's do NOT over react !"

"Oh really, what do you call that Hmm"

"I call it concern for my wife and unborn daughter."

" Call it what you want, but your a little bit of a spaz !"

"Thin ice Weasley" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean my love"

"Thats better" She said before melting into his strong arms. He kissed her a moment.

" Hungary ?"

"Always"

* * *

The last month of her pregnancy, Lucius watched Ginny life a hawk. He made sure she napped in the afternoon and watched her face for any sign of discomfort. When Lucius could not be with her, he found reasons, silly reasons to send Draco to the manor. Finally one day when Draco came to the manor claiming that Lucius wanted stew for lunch that he insisted no elf but theirs could make properly.

"Why didn't he just summon the elf to the office ?" Ginny questioned.

" Umm...because he was meeting with a client ...who has a phobia of house elves, freaks out when ever they come around."

" nice save. Get the food then tell my husband that if he doesn't stop..." She froze mid sentence. She put her hand on her back and took a deep breath.

" Tell my husband ...." She took another deep breath.

" Ginny ?"

" Draco tell him I think I'm in labor." A moment later she felt a water run down her legs.

"No, tell him I'm definitely in labor !"

" No ! Draco please don't leave me send the elf" She yelled when he went to floo the office. He called the elf and ordered him to get Lucius.

" Ginny, I don't know what to do !"

" Draco just help me to the couch and don't freak out because thats my job today." Draco helped her lay down on the couch, his face paler the usual if that was possible.

"Here just take my hand and squeeze when it hurts." Draco was quickly regretting this act of generosity.

" Where the hell is your father !" She screamed, squeezing his hand.

" Oh so when he does something wrong he is my father and not your husband ?" As soon as he said this he wished he hadn't. She shot him a look of daggers and punched him in the arm so hard it almost knocked him off his feet. He was actually surprised at her strength.

A moment later lucius came stumbling out of the fireplace and was at Ginny's side.

"Draco will you floo the hospital and ask them to send Jessi" Draco nodded and pried his hand out of hers.

" Ginny, love Did your water break ?" He was kneeling next to the couch holding her hand in both of his.

"Yes" She squeezed his hand tighter.

" Just breath Gin, It's alright"

" No ! it hurts I want my mum" She cried.

" I already sent the house elf to get her, I'm going to carry you upstairs. You to have the baby here right" All Ginny could do was nod as her scooped her up in his arms.

"I thought so, I've had the spare room ready for weeks." He kissed her forehead.

" I love you" She whimpered, burying her head in his shoulder.

"I love you too." He gently placed her on the bed in the guest room, a moment later Jessi and Molly came bustling in, Draco hovered in the hall.

" Ginny, How are you doing ?" Jessi asked as she set up her stuff.

" It hurts...bad" Lucius was sitting next to her on the bed, pushing her sweaty hair from her face and whispering encouraging words.

Four hours later Jessi announced that it was time for Ginny to push. Ginny had been given a mild pain potion far to mild if you asked her but it was all she was allowed to have.

" Ok Ginny give me one good push." She pushed as hard as she could, squeezing Lucius hand. Molly was wiping her forehead with a cloth and Draco was sitting in the hall with Arthur after Ginny banished him from the room for having an annoying face. He hated to hear her screams of pain but whenever she yelled for Lucius to shut up, and never touch her again it made him laugh. Draco sat tapping his foot rapidly, he never felt so nervous and excited in his life, he came to realize that he had learned to care for Ginny. Arthur had promised to floo the rest of the Weasleys as they didn't want to overwhelm Ginny at this time.

" I can't anymore Mum I can't" Ginny cried, throwing her head back onto the pillow.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley you listen to me. This is the most important moment in your life, we are all here for you and love you. It's time to meet your daughter Ginny. Your a mother now, act like it . Now push" Ginny did as her mother instructed pushing as hard as she good.

"Good Ginny just one more and she will be here. One big push"

" Ginny my love I know your tired. But you are the strongest woman I know. I love you so much."

" Kiss me" She whimpered. Lucius placed a soft kiss on her lips and she pushed one more time with everything she had.

"Thats its Ginny she's here" Jessi said over the baby's cries. Ginny relaxed into the pillows, her hair plastered to her hair with sweat and tears streaming down her face.

" Oh Ginny ! She's beautiful" Molly kissed her daughters forehead.

"I'll go tell the boys" She exited the room.

" Lucius would like to cut the cord ?" Lucius licked up his wand and severed it, Jessi wrapped the baby in a pink blanket.

" Ginny she's wonderful, Thank you so much. Baby you did amazing." He kissed her deeply.

" Thank you Lucius. I never expected to be so happy."

"Its all you love." Jessi brought the baby over to Ginny and placed the tiny bundle in her arms.

" She is completely healthy. She'll be a strong witch."

" Thank you Jessi." Jessi cleaned everything up and let Ginny relax her legs.

" Ginny You'll need a check up next week. Congratulations."

" Thank you" She said before the woman flooed away leaving the new family alone for the first time.

Ginny looked down at her daughter and ran the back of her finger over her tiny cheek, Lucius stroked her small hand.

" She looks like you love. I think she will have red hair." He leaned down and kissed her very softly.

" She is so tiny. Was Draco ever so tiny ?"

" Yes, hard to believe. He was premature actually. We almost lost him."

" I can't believe you never told me that"

" I didn't want to scare you. Thats why I didn't want you out of my sight. I love you so much." Ginny rested her head on his shoulder, her eyelids drooping.

" Lucius will you get my parents and Draco."

Lucius brought in the family to see hannah.

" Ginnybear you did great" Arthur leaned down to kiss his daughter who was visibly exhausted.

"Thanks dad, You wanna hold her" Molly put a hand on Arthur's arm.

" No Ginny, your exhausted we can come back tomorrow Ok" He kissed her again and shook Lucius' hand. Hannah started crying in Ginny's arms, She placed her on her shoulder and rubbed her back, The baby started digging her head into the side of Ginny's neck.

" Ginny dear She is probably hungary." Ginny's cheeks immediately tinged red.

" I'll...I'm just gonna ..." Draco stammered pointing to the door.

"Congratulations Ginny, Father, I'll come back tomorrow" He promptly left the room.

" It's ok Ginny, She'll know what to do . I'll be back tomorrow love"

"thanks mum" Molly patted Lucius on the back and left. Hannah started making a bigger fuss, so Ginny pulled down one side of her night gown, after a moment of fishing Hannah latched on and started eating. Ginny relaxed into her husbands arms.

"This is the most amazing feeling in the world" She whispered closing her eyes. Lucius tightened his arms around his wife.

" It sure is baby."

Begging for reviews please. I'll be stuck in class again tonight so please humor me !!!!! or I might not be so inclined to post the next chapter.


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue 

11 years later

" Mum come on ! We're gonna be late !" Hannah Malfoy yelled as she continued to drag her mother through the train station.

" Hannah slow down, we are fine" Her father said sternly.

11 year old Hannah Malfoy was starting her first year at Hogwarts. Ginny had been crying for days, not ready to let her baby go. Lucius took Hannah through the barrier along with her trunk and Ginny followed with Luke, Hannah's 5 year old brother.

"Hannah come here a minute" Her mother called to her. The beautiful little girl with strawberry blonde hair rolled her eyes and came running back over to her mother and father.

" Mum, my friends are waiting." Ginny kneeled down so she was eye level with her daughter.

"I know, I just wanted to tell you to have fun. Be careful, watch out for trick steps. Stay away from peeves. Please don't forget to write." Tears were leaking out of her eyes again.

" I promise I'll write mum." Hannah hugged her mother, father and brother one last time and boarded the train.

The little family waited on the platform until the train was out of sight.

"Ginny, My love you have to stop crying. She will be fine, the potter kids will look out for her." Lucius picked up his son and took his wife's hand.

" Besides Draco will be teaching her defense, he won't let anyone hurt her." They passed through the barrier again.

"I know she will be looked after. But she's my baby Lucius and she's all grown up and Luke will be with his tutor more now. Time is just flying by."

" How about we go to the first quidditch match, So we can see her."

" I want to but she'll kill us, You know she has your temper."

"Mummy, when is hannah coming back ?"

" Not till Christmas son." Lucius answered.

" Who do I play with ?"

" Luke remember, we talked about this, You start tutoring on Monday. Remember Miss Molly, she was very nice. She's going to teach you."

The family apperated home, Ginny took Luke to his friends for a play date and went to find Lucius in his study. He was sitting at his desk, she quietly leaned against the door frame until he noticed her.

"Did you take Luke over to his friends ?" Lucius asked. Ginny nodded.

" Come here love" He scooted back his chair so she could sit on his lap.

" I thought I told you years ago I never wanted to see this face on you." He said caressing her cheek.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just gonna miss that laugh of hers. Or her and Luke tip toeing down stairs really early in the morning trying not to wake us up." She leaned her head against his chest.

" Uhhh what is wrong with me !" She said trying to keep the tears from falling.

" There is nothing wrong with you. Our oldest daughter just left for school, its alright to be upset." He brought her face to his and kissed her.

" Luke's birthday is next week, Thats always fun." He said hoping to cheer her up.

" What are you talking about its not for...." She trailed off and furrowed her eyebrows.

" What's wrong ? Luke was born September 14th, how could you forget that ?"

" I ...I didn't forget, of course I remember....Its just I didn't think it was that soon." She shook her head as if to clear away cob webs.

"Sorry, I guess I was just so wrapped up in getting Hannah ready, it snuck up on me." She flashed a slight smile.

" what's wrong baby ?" Ginny shrugged and shook her head.

" No, I know thats your fake smile. Tell me."

" I'm just thinking about my baby, its just she's my miracle, She saved me in ways I hope she will never know. My children are my life and its like half my heart is missing."

" Honey Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world."

" I know but I know how to take care of her. I know that she hates onions and that she can't sleep without her teddy bear no matter how hard she tries. And I know that she pretends that Luke is a bother but she really loves looking after him."

" She will be fine. You have me and Luke and if you want an update on her just floo Draco."

Ginny's face lit up "I forgot we can floo him, We can find out what house she was put in." She made to get up and go to the fireplace but Lucius held her tight.

" I'm positive she will send a letter tomorrow love" Ginny sighed in defeat.

" Alright. I'm going to go lay down, I don't really feel very well."

" What do you mean you don't feel well ?"

" I'm just tired and a little nauseous." She kissed her husband and quickly made her way to the bedroom.

Ginny hurried to her bedside table and took out her small calender, counting the days. A huge smile broke out on her face as her heart filled with joy. She quickly took out her wand and did a spell. A gold glow emanated from her stomach and her suspicions were confirmed. She was to excited to sleep so she went and found Lucius.

" Hey baby, I thought you were going to take a nap." Lucius said when he looked up from his spot on the couch. She shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep. Keep thinking about our beautiful children." She made her way over to the couch and sat across from him.

" Honey, Hannah is fine."

"Wasn't thinking of Hannah." Lucius furrowed his eyebrows.

" Luke is still at his play date isn't he ?"

" Yea" She said hardly containing her smile.

" Not worried about Luke either." She added.

"Well I think we've run out of kids my dear." He said shooting her a playful look at her silly rambling.

" Thats what you think, I know better." Lucius raised an eyebrow at his wife. He closed his book and set it aside.

" You're pregnant ?" She bit her lip and nodded tentatively.

"Are you sure ?"

" yes" Lucius didn't say anything for several minutes.

" Well, thats not exactly the reaction I was hoping for." She got up a left the room, She didn't want Lucius to follow her but couldn't help but be hurt when he didn't try.

Later that night Lucius found Ginny reading Luke a story before putting him to bed. She kissed her son's forehead shut off the light and nearly ran into Lucius in the hall.

" I'm sleeping in the guest room tonight"

" Can't we talk, please baby." Ginny pushed passed him.

" Not if you're going to upset me. I'm exhausted and don't feel like fighting with you."

" We aren't going to fight"

" Oh really Lucius, I tell you we're having a baby, you don't say anything and you don't think we are going to fight."

" Gin, I was surprised, Alright. We haven't discussed more children."

" I know we didn't." She pushed passed him and moved towards the guest bedroom. He came up behind her and stopped her.

"Ginny, please don't walk away." He pulled her close to him.

" Let me go Lucius, I said I didn't want to fight." She said choking back tears.

" My love, I don't want to fight. Its....just you're almost 36.

" And I didn't think I would make it to 25."

"Don't say things like that. I worry about you alright." He a hand up to cup her face.

"All of that ended when Hannah was born. I didn't think I could love someone as much as I loved you until she came along and now I have two beautiful children." Her hands went to her stomach.

"And now I'll have 3." She shrugged her shoulders, tears welling in her eyes. " I'm so happy. I w....wish you were too."

He leaned down and kissed her tears away before speaking.

"I'm happy, if you're happy my love."

"Really ?"

" Really, truly and honestly, I am so happy." One arm slipped around around her back as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Lucius put me down this instant !"

" Not a chance, And keep your voice down you'll wake Luke."

"Lucius what has gotten into you." She whispered as he carried her to their bed.

" I'm just taking care of my beautiful wife." He said before attaching his mouth to his favorite spot on her neck, The spot that made her entire body tingle with just one soft kiss.

" Mmm honey that feels wonderful."

"You feel wonderful." He said running his hands up her sides under her night gown and lifted it over her head.

"Lucius, You want this baby right ?" She said tangling her fingers in his hair. Lucius trailed kisses all down her body, laying a gentle hand on her abdomen as he entered her.

" Of course, I'll take care of you." He said before kissing her and setting a gentle pace.

"You...You already take ...care of me." She as her voice hitched with pleasure.

"I'll take extra care of you." He placed a soft hand on her cheek.

" After all your carrying precious cargo now." Ginny laughed.

" Did you just refer to our unborn child as cargo ?" Instead of answering he captured her lips in a long passionate kiss. After they were both satisfied they lay holding one another trying to even out their breathing. Ginny lay with her head on her husbands chest as he placed a protective hand on their child.

" Who would have thought that signing you to my quidditch team would have turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me." He kissed her forehead and tightened his arms around her.

"I know, We're the real deal babe. If we can end up happy after all that we've been through anyone can." She leaned up so she could kiss him.

"There is no way I could ever thank you for giving me our babies Lucius. Promise me you're happy about this one."

" I'm so happy, my love. I was just surprised, you understand don't you ? I would never hurt you."

"I understand, I was surprised too."

"When should we tell the kids ?" He asked. Ginny's eyes lit up with excitement.

"I think this is the perfect excuse for a trip to hogsmeade. So we can tell Luke and Hannah together !" Lucius laughed.

" And hopefully she'll be so excited she won't know you wanted to check up on her." He finished.

"Exactly !" Lucius rolled them over so he was leaning over her, careful not to allow his weight to fall on her.

" You sneaky witch." Lucius said before showering her face with kisses and making love to her into the night.

The End !

A. N. --Hope the ending wasn't to crappy, had some trouble figuring it out. I wanted to leave it open for a possible sequel. I loved writing this, and an so happy so many of you like it !


End file.
